The Legacy of the Phoenix
by Titancybermon
Summary: Jason was never what one could call normal...becoming a tamer never changed that, but as lust for power becomes higher, sanity becomes lower. R&R!Even flames!!
1. Prologue:Section 1

Note: This Fanfiction is in no way affiliated with Toei coorperation and is simply a work of my own fiction. All characters used that are trademark chracters of Digimon:Digital Monsters are used only for the purpose of creating this fan fiction which inlcludes digimon and humans and all characters in this fiction that are no, are of my own creation and were not based on actual people...enjoy. This is the Preface of the main story of "The Legacy of the Phoenix" The reason it is labled as 'J.C.'s side' is becuase it was originally two sections from two different perspectives of two characters, but due to time and certain circumstances, I will only include one for the time being.  
Digimon: J.C's side [Preface] "You've got mail", the computer repeated.  
  
"Great!" said J.C. sarcastically ," It better not be any junk mail or a stupid chain letter", as he walked up towards his computer to check his mail, "That's funny. It says its from "D.D." whatever that, whatever that stands for.", mumbled J.C. to himself as he clicked open the mysterious email...  
  
Suddenly a strong white light devoured all of the room as the email was open. It knocked J.C. from his chair onto the floor as he could feel a strange energy contained in the now almost blinding light when suddenly he went unconscious.  
  
J.C. then opened his eyes to find himself in a black world. It was very silent in this strange place yet for some it was as if their was a faint sound in the distance,---a voice that seemed familiar yet terrifying, almost mocking J.C's mind. It was then he noticed that he was holding something; a small red device with sparking flicks of gold around its round and undeterminable shape, and then he noticed it was about the size of his hand. J.C. would have studied this strange device further but suddenly the voice was back once again, except this time it was not only intimidating but louder now, yet he could see nothing, but what could he see through the black mist that surrounded his white flesh.  
  
It was now calling him, " Jason... we know you can hear us", said a deep and scary voice.  
  
" Who are you and why did you bring me here!?"  
  
"You know why we are here..." said the voice chillingly calm.  
  
" No I Don't!!!" yelled J.C. angrily.  
  
"Yes you do Jason, or we wouldn't be here", said the voice calmly " You have been chosen Jason for a great task. You are powerful as well as strong, and we can see that. We can also sense your craving power and we can give it to you and so much more Jason....so much more."  
  
" Ho-How!? How would you know what I want and desire and how would you even give it to me."  
  
"All of this will be explained in time Jason, but right now, we need you to do something for us."  
  
"What!?"  
  
The voice continued, "we need you to help us destroy a young lady named Rena and her partner, Darkrenamon."  
  
" But who are they and why would I need to destroy them for?", said J.C. as the device in his hand suddenly slipped out of his hand into mid air as a strange mark was emblazoned on the center.  
  
" As I told you, all will be clear later, but in order to begin, all you need to do is grab that digivice in front of you."  
  
J.C. then thought to himself about the dangers grabbing that digivice could be and was quite reluctant after seeing that strange mark being carved in the center. But for reasons only known to J.C. he sneered his eyes and said fiercely, " Fine!" as he grabbed for the digivice in front of him. Suddenly J.C. felt a strange feeling inside his body and with an evil grin on his face, he clutched the digivice to his heart and said, " Yes master," he then bowed, "I will destroy them!"  
  
Suddenly a golden necklace , also emblazoned with a strange symbol, appeared on his neck when everything went white again... and J.C. was back on the floor in his room. 


	2. Prologue: Section 2

The legacy begins  
  
The first thing he could see was his computer spewing gray and black smoke in front of him. He then debated with himself whether it was a dream or not when he suddenly noticed the warm presence of the necklace around his neck. As soon as he felt that distinctive warmth, J.C. knew it was not a dream, but the very opposite. He then got up to find his digivice and what seemed to be a huge egg , lying in a neat pile on his bed. Curious, J.C. then lifted the egg up in the air ,which mysteriously, felt quite empty .  
  
He then put it down hoping patience would help give him the answer of whats inside.  
  
J.C. wanted to just shake away the incident from his mind so he attempted continuing what he was doing before he got that strange email, but the whole incident afterwards seemed to stick in his mind , for there was still so much he wanted answered. oUt of his obserative nature, J.C. lifted up the egg when suddenly, J.C.'s tv and laptop, started going crazy. Thousands of 0's and 1's started flashing across the screen and the lampposts across J.C's neighborhood started flickering when suddenly the ground beneath him started to shake insanely and he noticed familiar civilians screaming . J.C., trying to avoid being knocked down by the earthquake, ran towards the window. There he saw a huge black dinosaur , blowing up buildings, with purple fireballs.  
  
On impulse, J.C ran as fast as he could out of the house, taking only his laptop, digivice , and egg in a backpack with him towards the monster. He then saw it, ten times larger than it was from his window, wrecking havoc over the entire town. J.C. was now starting to regret ever coming out towards the monster since now it spotted J.C. staring at it from the ground. It began to run madly toward J.C. with his huge teeth waiting to tear through J.C's flesh.  
  
Seeing it charge toward him, J.C. ran with all his heart to escape the creature and was now in the race for his life. He could now feel the warm saliva dripping from the strange creatures mouth, but this only made J.C. run faster.  
  
So far J.C. was pretty successful in escaping the monsters wrath but suddenly a huge piece of plaster fell from a collapsed building and knocked J.C. onto the cold road. The plaster was too heavy to move and J.C. was left defenseless as the huge creature came closer and closer. He could now feel the vibration from the black dragons footsteps as well as its body heat when suddenly everything went crazy again.  
  
The lights and computer systems across the city went haywire when suddenly J.C's egg started to rumble. It flew out of the backpack, into the sky. It stood erect with its tip pointing to the midnight stars. For a split second everything was silent, J.C., the people, and the monster when the egg suddenly burst open in black and red light to reveal a long and slender creature with black army boots, a dark purple shirt , with a black vest, and a crimson red cape flashing in the night staring evilly with his dark and deadly looking purple eyes just tempting the monster into anger.  
  
The monster, standing there for a second, shock off his shock and shot a fire ball in the sky towards the more human-like monster.  
  
As the fire went towards the mysterious creature, it was shaken off easily with his long arms.  
  
" Is that the best you can do you insipid creature", calmly responded the purple and red creature still airborne in the sky , "My name is Cybermon and my purpose right now is to destroy obsolete creatures like you and I have no problem doing so!" he said as he held out his arms, creating a black and purple energy ball, " Cyber---- Destroyer!!!!!!", he yelled as the huge beam was thrusted from his hands into the beast, creating a huge hole in his stomach.  
  
J.C., in pure amazement of the fight, noticed his digivice glowing. He then grabbed it from his pocket and data was projected form the screen: Cybermon-Dragon type- Rookie level, specializes in manipulating energy waves to destroy opponents with cyber- kinetic force. Capable of teleporting opponents with a cyber blast wave.  
  
J.C. then pointed the device at the black dinosaur: Darktyrannomon- Dragon type, ultimate level, uses pure force to overwhelm opponents.  
  
Then after reading the data, J.C then looked back at the battle field to see dark- tyrannomon still injured by the cyber destroyer, but amazingly was still alive as data poured out of its spine as blood would from a normal animal. J.C then felt Cybermon's power and impulsively yelled at him, " Finish him off now! NOW!"  
  
Apparently hearing J.C., Cybermon then responded, "as you wish" and twisted his arm until it transformed into a blade and sent it at the already injured Darktyrannomon, "Cyber- blade", he yelled and diced Darktyrannomon into oblivion.  
  
Data was now floating everywhere and as if he had been doing it all his life, Cybermon floated over the data and absorbed it like a sponge. Cybermon then slowly hovered back on flat ground in front of J.C..  
  
"That was great!" exclaimed J.C., invigorated with Cybermon's great power " That monster was an ultimate but you defeated him anyway! Even though you are a rookie!."  
  
" Thank you" said Cybermon coldly" but it was my duty to protect you. You are my partner."  
  
"Partner! Wow, that's great!" said J.C.  
  
" Yes, but this is not our mission Jason-"  
  
" Why is everyone calling me Jason! Mostly everybody calls me J.C., Its short for my full name, Jason Collingsworth.  
  
Acting as of J.C. had never spoken, Cybermon continued, "Our mission is not here Jason...It is in the digital world. I am a digimon, short for digital monster, and I'm here to protect you and keep you from harm."  
  
J.C. chuckled, "Well you're doing a great job, but how do we get to the digital world?"  
  
"You will leave that to me Jason...", said Cybermon as he aimed his palms at J.C., "CYBER-!  
  
"What are you doing!?", yelled J.C.  
  
Blast!!"  
  
Suddenly J.C. was struck with the beam but amazingly it was painless and he was then launched ,into what seemed to be cyberspace itself, through a long lit up tunnel but it seemed as if J.C. was traveling at the speed of light (perhaps faster) for in a split second, the tunnel was gone and J.C. was thrusted out, along with Cybermon, into a huge desert-like atmosphere with huge mountains everywhere to the extent it looked like the whole land was victim of a huge laser blast.  
  
"Whoa! Is this the digital world?"  
  
"I don't know Jason, I've never been here myself. I was programmed on how to get here, but not how it looked like."  
  
" Well hopefully the whole thing doesn't look like a crater crashed into it.", said J.C. sarcastically.  
  
"We are not here to tour the digital world Jason!", Cybermon reddened "We have a mission and we need to complete it!" yelled Cybermon  
  
"Why do we even need to-  
  
Suddenly J.C. stopped as his necklace started to glow a dark red and J.C. suddenly had an equally dark and empty look on his face.  
  
Yes we must complete this mission. We have to destroy Rena and her partner, immediately" J.C. stated with an empty expression on his face. 


	3. Prologue:Section 3

The Pink Threat (The Mission Begins)  
  
Days passed and Cybermon and J.C. went endlessly through the digital world, hoping to complete their mission.  
  
"When do you think we will find that girl Cybermon?", asked J.C. as if he was an infant shopping for shoes with his mother.  
  
"It's hard to say Jason, and anyway, we have to train before we even dare to face her. If her partner is even half as strong as I think she is, we are in for a difficult fight." "But how do we train Cybermon?"  
  
"Oh you will see...", said Cybermon evilly, "You will see... Why don't I show you a demonstration..."  
  
He was pointing at what seemed to be a pink little fuzz ball, but as they got closer to it he could just barely hear Cybermon mumbling something about it looking weak enough while grinning menacingly.  
  
Suddenly Cybermon stopped not even ten feet away from the tiny pink creature, sitting on top of a small hill.  
  
" Watch me..", said Cybermon as he charged into the sky with his black and skull themed sword and knocked the pink creature right off its resting place.  
  
Surprisingly, the creature was far from defeated as he suddenly sprouted tiny wings out of its fuzzy back and launched at Cybermon in pursuit.  
  
Cybermon, not expecting this, remained airborne for a second and rushed away from what J.C. now recognized as a digimon. He grabbed his digivice and waited for the creatures profile to load. The screen remained with the words 'searching' as the creature continued to chase Cybermon when the digivice clicked and stated: Pixiemon -ultimate level- uses magically altered energy to attack opponents  
  
J.C. ,worriedly, yelled, "Cybermon! Watch out! He is dangerous!!"  
  
Apparently insulted by the remark, Cybermon stopped and yelled back "You consider this weakling dangerous!!? Maybe to his own kind! Let me show you my true power!" He then put his palms facing each other "Viru-Flame!!"  
  
The ground started to shake as a huge black flame started surrounding Cybermon. Pixiemon stood there stupefied by the energy and was violently launched back when suddenly Cybermon launched the flame which then covered Pixiemon completely.  
  
Suddenly the smoke from the flames started to clear and Cybermon stood in mid air out of breath and coughing while the side where Pixiemon once stood was now completely empty and silent.  
  
"Where's his data?!" yelled Cybermon, "Every real digimon, when defeated, should shed their data for the winning digimon to load! But this monstrosity was nothing more than a DIGI-DUD!"  
  
"Enchantment wave", echoed Pixiemon, angry as a hornet, shooting a whitish beam at Cybermon from behind.  
  
"Cybermon!" yelled J.C. as he looked in shock as his partner was now at the mercy of Pixiemon's wrath.  
  
Cybermon, defenseless in Pixiemon's beam, struggled to get out but found himself too weak to even try. Suddenly, Cybermon could feel the beam weakening and he was now a little more free out of the beams grasp when he had an idea. He then began to absorb the beam and when finally got his hands free, he put his palms out and then performed a Cyber-Blast, transporting him away from it. He now put his right arm towards the sky and turned his hand rapidly until it formed a blade. He pointed the blade at Pixiemon and In crimson fury cried, "Cyber- Crusher!", cutting Pixiemon in half while still in the air as data then gushed out of its mutilated pink body.  
  
Cybermon flew toward the data and slowly loaded it. He then slowly reached the ground and started walking beside J.C. as if nothing had happened. 


	4. Prologue:Sections 4to6

Troubled relations  
  
"That was a close one Cybermon" said J.C.  
  
"Yes...it was", said Cybermon coldly.  
  
" Well don't you have anything to say about it! You were almost kil-  
  
" I was not! I knew what I was doing the whole time!" said Cybermon turning red  
  
"Whatever!", said J.C. defiantly  
  
"Whatever is right!" said Cybermon as he walked beside J.C. silently afterwards.  
  
Days had passed and Cybermon and J.C. had continued to walk beside each other silently yet awkwardly.  
  
Determined to break the silence and talk to his partner again, J.C. awkwardly said, "I-I've noticed um... weeks have passed and I haven't eaten, yet I don't feel tired or hungry."  
  
Sounding slightly aggravated and dull, Cybermon replied, "In the digital world, things such as hunger and sleep are obsolete unless you want to feel that way"  
  
Being slightly confused, J.C. just replied, "oh."  
  
From that point on things started to go a little smoother between the two. Cybermon had gotten into a few more fights with digimon in order to train, but now had started to chooses his opponents more carefully in order to avoid another Pixiemon incident, although he did not let J.C. know this. Cybermon, without a doubt battled a lot better, yet something was missing. Every time Cybermon had fought, it was as if he pretended that J.C. never existed and thus they battled apart from each other. They had the same mission to find Rena, but they acted as if they were enemies themselves. Shear power had gotten them into their mission but shear strength getting them out was a joke. And in a strange sense...they knew this. The Flaming Skull  
  
As J.C. and Cybermon traveled through the digital world, they were walking through what seemed to be a forest when suddenly they noticed little digimon lying all over the leafy ground injured and seriously burnt... J.C. somewhat concerned about these little creatures, ran toward one of them and examined it carefully. It was a white- bunny like digimon with huge round green eyes, baby blue fur on the tip of its ears, feet and arms, and a beautiful blue mark on its forehead.  
  
J.C. took off the out his digivice: Snowcalumon-in-training level- Intelligent baby digimon with mysterious power.  
  
J.C. held the little creature in his arms while Cybermon looked at it in disgust.  
  
"Can you hear me little guy?" J.C. said as he gently ticked its little blue tummy, "I'm here to help you. Can you tell me who hurt you and your friends?"  
  
The little creature stretched out its ears and opened its big green eyes and said, "Huh. Oh! HI! Thank you for picking me up. I was kinda stuck there but anyway, there's a big meanie out there who's burning us all up and wrecking our homes. His name is Skullmeramon. Will you please keep him from harming us? Me and my friends aren't strong enough to even think about fighting him."  
  
"Sure, I'll take care of him", said J.C.  
  
"Thank you!" said Snowcalumon as he hugged J.C. " He went that way, but before you go take this," said Snowcalumon, jumping out of J.C.'s arms and running into the woods. They waited and just as they thought he would not come back, Snowcalumon waddled back towards J.C. and handed him a small card.  
  
J.C. , not knowing what it was, simply put it in his bag and said, "Thanks and good bye. I'll take care Skullmeramon.  
  
"Bye!!" said Snowcalumon as Cybermon leaped right over him and walked beside J.C.  
  
J.C. and Cybermon walked by the trail of injured digimon in order to find Skullmeramon with Cybermon still disgusted about J.C's kindness until they saw a huge gray figure standing in front of them.  
  
Cybermon's Hidden Potential  
  
It looked like a huge human skeleton with yellow eyes and fangs. J.C. pulled out his digivice which confirmed he was Skullmeramon and he was at ultimate level.  
  
"Well Cybermon, you ready?" said J.C. invigorated as Cybermon jumped over J.C. and ready to fight.  
  
Skullmeramon then turned around slowly to see Cybermon almost growling before him. He then got an evil grin on his face and said "So, you wanna fight?" he paused but heard nothing but Cybermon's silence. "Well than prepare to have your data loaded!"  
  
All Cybermon could do now was smile when suddenly his grin was broken when he then menacingly pointed his index finger at Skullmeramon. "Cut the talk weakling and bring it on!"  
  
Cybermon than launched in the air and shot a huge, but familiar white beam, which he had obviously loaded from Pixiemon .  
  
Despite the affect the beam had had when used on Cybermon , it had taken none on Skullmeramon. Cybermon was shocked. He flew even further into the blue sky and launched what he himself had considered his specialty: "Cyber- Destroyer!!" and sent a magnificent explosion toward Skullmeramon. Finally, the smoke cleared which then revealed Skullmeramon who was laughing at the otherwise deadly attack that had obviously hit him head on.  
  
"Ha, your funny", Skullmeramon said sarcastically," Why don't you actually fight for real now you disgrace or better yet, I'll demonstrate. Heh, you'll like this", Skullmeramon had snorted as he stood totally straight and charged up a purple flame. "GIGA-FLAME!!"  
  
A prodigious bolt of fire suddenly was launched at Cybermon, but as he tried to escape the vicious assault he was struck down by the huge flame in the back. He shot down from the sky like a fallen plane and had brutally shot into the ground.  
  
Out of no where, another bolt was maliciously fired at the hole Cybermon had landed in. Everything went silent and Skullmeramon took one deep breath when suddenly Cybermon appeared form behind punching and slashing Skullmeramon in a surprise attack.  
  
Skullmeramon, somewhat aggravated by the assault , launched his fist into Cybermon's stomach while sending rays of intense heat and radiation into him. He then grabbed Cybermon by the arm and spun around like mad and then throwing him like a rag doll into the ground. Skullmeramon then ran to Cybermon and jumped on his bruised corpse and sent many punches ending it with an Iron-Fist attack to his stomach. He then kicked Cybermon into the air and sending him right in front of J.C. who immediately ran to help. "Cybermon! Are you okay!?" yelled J.C. with a streak of tears running down his eyes, "Please be okay! SAY SOMETHING!!"  
  
Cybermon could do nothing but groan for his voice seemed to have been lost along with his pride and spirit. Or most of it. He slowly tried to get up but seeing this, Skullmeramon extended his arm and threw him back in his place by doing a flame- fist attack. Cybermon was sent backward and hit J.C., sending him back as well, but unlike Cybermon, J.C. was knocked all the way over a cliff and was hanging right below the tip. "Jason!", yelled Cybermon as he tried to run over and save him when he was once again hit with a Giga-flame attack. Cybermon fell to his knees in shear pain as he tried to crawl to J.C's rescue. He slowly got up again but only to be lifted by Skullmeramon. Cybermon could no longer move but he could hear the sound of the rock J.C. was holding on to about to break.  
  
Suddenly he heard J.C's scream. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, "Cybermon! Help!!" and he knew this was his calling.  
  
Cybermon, as well as J.C's digivice started to glow a bright white when suddenly Cybermon was too hot for Skullmeramon to hold anymore. Cybermon launched into the sky shining colors of gold, white, blue and red as he yelled out , "Cybermon digivolve to!!!!--" and in a great explosion a new figure came out and completed the sentence by saying, "Metalcybermon!!"  
  
Metalcybermon flew down at lightning speed and grabbed J.C. from the cliff almost the split second before he would have hit the ground. He flew back up and placed J.C. at a safe location. J.C. immediately checked this new but familiar creatures profile: Metalcybermon-champion level- digivoulution of Cybermon-has armor made of digizoid metal which is almost impenetrable.  
  
Metalcybermon walked towards Skullmeramon with a grin even bigger than his as he summoned a sword and lowly said "Giga-Blade!" which in chain, diced Skullmeramon in half. As he fell to the ground, Metalcybermon launched into the sky and performed a final Cyber-destroyer, which blew up the remains of Skullmeramon. Metalcybermon flew over him, loaded his data, and landed on the ground. Suddenly, Metalcybermon glowed and transformed back into Cybermon.  
  
"Cybermon! You were fantastic out there! How did you do all of that!? You are amazing! Thank you for saving me." yelled J.C. excitedly as his tears started to dry.  
  
Cybermon could not talk however. He was much too shocked and terrified of what had happened to the extent that he could not stop shaking. It was too much for him to handle and even though he had managed to digivolve and back in one piece, his spirit was shattered, for he now realized that what he was programmed was a lie.  
  
As soon as he had hatched from his digi-egg , his first thought was that he was the strongest digimon ever created, and he didn't just think it, he knew it. He knew to the extent that it was his inspiration to fight the way he did, the reason to put his and J.C's life on the line and he knew he was wrong now. Pixiemon was one thing, but after almost being destroyed by Skullmeramon, he felt degraded and violated of one of the only things he felt secure about, his strength, and he hated knowing he had limits. Digivolving had helped him conquer Skullmeramon but to Cybermon, that was a disappointment, for it proved in his mind, that the old Cybermon wasn't strong or adequate enough and he had to become a totally new being to achieve his goals. But then he thought about J.C. and how it was his absolute responsibility, maybe even obligation, to save him no matter what the cost whether it was his strength or emotional stability as the cost. This, and this alone kept him walking. 


	5. Prologue:Sections 7to8

Standing strong (Unity begins)  
  
Hours had passed and assuming Cybermon was too weak to talk, J.C. had said nothing until a brilliant idea had struck him. "Cybermon?", said J.C. softly. "Yes, Jason?", said Cybermon lowly as he suddenly stopped walking. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe we should rest by that huge tree over there and kinda...train...um...mentally. "Excuse me?", said Cybermon slightly alarmed "Lets just talk" "Alright", said Cybermon replied uncomfortably as he and J.C. sat at a huge tree with beautiful orange leaves. "So how was it like to digivolve, Cybermon?", said J.C. "Well, I don't exactly know." he responded, feeling less tense "All I remember is that you were in trouble which somehow caused me to glow, and then I felt as if I had aged a thousand digiyears (That's about 5 minutes in human time but with digimon, that's a good thing) and I just transformed." "But why did you change back?" "Well look at it this way. I needed extra strength to defeat Skullmeramon and save you, but after I did both things, my strength wasn't needed anymore and my body went back to its natural state." "Well either way... You're still the strongest digimon I've ever seen and my best friend." Cybermon, almost shedding a digital tear, replied with a smile, "Thank you" Cybermon and J.C. spent all night talking and bonding and for the first time became actual friends and J.C. promised him that as soon as the mission was over, Cybermon would live with him in the real world and right after that a rare event happened: For the first time in almost a month, J.C. and Cybermon slept under the orange sky. The ultimate confrontation begins?(Rena and Darkrenamon are found)  
  
J.C. and Cybermon were ready for anything that morning. They felt as if they could walk in the digital world forever. They fought various digimon with ease and loaded various attacks to show for it. Cybermon was feeling strong and J.C. felt the same way. Together, nothing could stop them but the closer they got , the more they forgot about their mission. It was still pretty early and J.C. was really energetic. He was jogging around with Cybermon by his side when suddenly a stone had gotten in J.C's path, knocking him off his feet and on to the ground. He was not bleeding but very curious since he had never seen or noticed stones in the ground before. He walked over to the stone and poked at it with his finger when suddenly his necklace started burning his skin, causing him to fall away from it. J.C. , still very curious, signaled Cybermon to get it out of the ground. Cybermon turned his fist into a cannon and repeatedly blasted toward the ground. Everything 5 feet away from the egg had collapsed but the egg it self was untouched and still securely in the ground. Cybermon then tried to pull it out of the ground but despite his strength, could not. After a few minutes to think and observe the strange stones shape, Cybermon spoke calmly and relieved "J.C. This isn't a stone...It is a digimental. It requires a human to take it out though, so your going to have to get it." "Hmm, a digimental. Well, I'll try." said J.C. as he tried to pull it out. Suddenly, J.C's necklace started to burn like crazy but and the necklace began to get unbearably hot, the digimental popped right out of the ground, causing J.C. to shoot backwards at a tree. J.C. immediately put the egg-like thing in his backpack, when the burning stopped, but now he heard a rumbling. A digimon shot from the tree, revealing himself to be a gigantic metal bug. Angry, he grabbed J.C. and flew up into the air with him. Cybermon then also shot up right towards it trying to catch up, but the bug was too fast. Cybermon, confused by the bugs speed, searched endlessly for the one who abducted his companion. Suddenly he saw him, high up in the clouds heading toward a mountain. Knowing Cybermon was close by, the bug shot hundreds of needles downwards and behind him but this only made Cybermon angrier. He warped to the front of the silver menace and slashed relentlessly, forcing it to drop J.C. towards a huge mountain. Cybermon then forgot about the only injured fiend and headed toward J.C. He rushed forward as J.C. came closer to the mountain, until he finally used a Cyber-blast to warp himself to the mountain and he caught him with his arms. J.C. was unharmed and apparently enjoyed the ride. Cybermon walked off and then stared down the side of the mountain below them, when he noticed something shocking heading up toward the peak. It was Rena and her black digimon heading unknowingly towards J.C. and Cybermon. Cybermon ran to J.C. and told him what he saw. J.C. then tried to talk but as soon as he did, his necklace started to glow and his grin became evil. Cybermon, puzzled, asked him what's wrong but J.C. stared and muttered ,"must destroy Rena and her partner..." in an evil tone and Cybermon realized that his J.C. was now gone. 


	6. Prologue:Section 9 conclusion

The Battle begins  
  
"Well don't just stand there Cybermon! Do something about it, now!", yelled J.C. as he started turning red with tension.  
  
"J.C., what's the matter?" asked Cybermon concerned.  
  
"Don't call me J.C.! My name is Jason! Got it!?"  
  
"Yes", said Cybermon serenely and somewhat afraid.  
  
J.C's necklace was glowing brightly as they both stood on the mountain, waiting for Rena's appearance.  
  
"Not so fast!" said a raspy buzzing voice coming from the sky. It was the same silver bug that had abducted J.C.  
  
"What do you want!? You should be happy I didn't destroy you!" yelled Cybermon fiercely.  
  
"Oh yes, but I just came to show you, I brought some friends that didn't appreciate you hurting me and taking my lunch.", said the bug as four others just like him had suddenly appeared behind him with their wings making noise equivalent to that of a helicopter.  
  
J.C. pulled out his digivice to scan their data: Metalkeuagamon- ultimate level- known for destroying digimon with poisonous fangs and razor sharp wings.  
  
"Cybermon destroy him and his little friends now!" yelled J.C. from behind  
  
Afraid to deny his request, Cybermon leaped up into the air. He started off by changing his arm into a cannon and blasting a heavy Giga- cannon at one of the bugs. Smoke covered the scene but as soon as it cleared, it was obvious that the attack had not hit. Cybermon then got a blade and slashed and rendered powerful blows to one of the bugs. The other four however, suddenly ganged up on Cybermon in a circle and fired several huge torpedoes at him. One then held Cybermon while the other four broke many poison blades into his body. Cybermon then elbowed one and used a Cyber-destroyer to get it out of the way.  
  
Another then shot its fangs into Cybermon's shoulder, but in fury of this, Cybermon charged up an attack and launched it through the chest of it, destroying it. The remaining four again ganged up on him and started to try to eat him. Each one took an arm or a leg but before they could put their teeth into him, Cybermon warped into the sky, throwing huge fireballs at all of them.  
  
J.C. then yelled from the ground, " Quit toying with them and just kill them!"  
  
Cybermon then clutched his fist in battle mode and darkly said, "I'm game."  
  
J.C's digivice glowed a bright white and then one impulse yelled, "Digivoulution activate!"  
  
Cybermon then glowed a dark purple. His skin then started peeling off of his body, revealing itself a green lined, polygon, and he then finally yelled, "Cybermon digivolve to-!!" Suddenly a new coating of skin was put on Cybermon and silver armor was through out his body and he now said "Metalcybermon!"  
  
Metalcybermon stayed in the sky, put his arms out and yelled, "propulsion-missiles!!" and cracked the armor of all for bugs. He then charged up a huge flame around him and said, "Flame-reaper", which destroyed the silver insects for good. Metalcybermon then loaded their data, but before he could transform back into Cybermon, he then stood still in his tracks as he saw Rena and her partner walking up to the peak of the mountain.  
  
He rushed back to the ground beside J.C. but as soon as he did, J.C. yelled out Cybermon's name and ordered him to charge into her digimon.  
  
Metalcybermon charged toward the digimon as he was told with his blade and knocked her towards a rock wall. J.C. was behind him but all he could do was laugh.  
  
Darkrenamon got up with somewhat ease but before she could return a blow to Cybermon, Rena stepped up in front of her and said "Who are you and what do you want!?"  
  
J.C. with an evil gleam in his eyes stepped beside Metalcybermon and said with a powerful voice, "Hello Rena, my name is Jason. I'm glad to meet you but before we mingle I think it's best if you met Metalcybermon first, he will be your destroyer."  
  
Rena in a shocked tone replied, " Ho-how did you know my name?"  
  
"It's not important", replied J.C. almost laughing, "What is important is your destruction and priorities have always been a must with me. Metalcybermon, DESTROY her AND her digimon!"  
  
Darkrenamon then growled and stepped forward angrily as Cybermon stood their trying to leer her off.  
  
"Go Metalcybermon!" yelled as Cybermon charged immediately towards Darkrenamon.  
  
Metalcybermon shot forward like a bullet, running at a very high speed towards Darkrenamon like a madman when suddenly he hit Darkrenamon head on and rammed her into the ground, creating a huge ring of dust around the impact sight. Rena ran towards the huge hole in the ground with cold tears running down her face to see Darkrenamon lying on the ground, now at the mercy at Cybermon but suddenly, Rena, red in the face grabbed her digivice in vain, clutched it in her fist as it started to glow a light blue color. She shot it up in the air as her light hit the depths of the hole. Suddenly everything in the whole went white as Darkrenamon launched into the blue sky and yelled, "Darkrenamon digivolve to!! Vultailmon!!"  
  
Suddenly a beautiful slender fox-like creature with nine glowing tails and shiny jet-black fur appeared. She looked wise yet youthful and with her lour-legged more animal-like profile, was just the more astounding and intimidating.  
  
Vultailmon leaped forward at Metalcybermon and with her nine tails glowing divinely, she shot them erect into the sky and with a cunning tone said, "tail-blade", launching nine midnight red spikes at Metalcybermon's shoulder. Hit, Metalcybermon knocked Vultailmon out of his way and used his Giga-flame attack, causing Vultailmon to be trapped in a circle of flames. Suddenly Vultailmon jumped over it and onto dry ground and into the sky, but before she could hit Metalcybermon, she was brutally elbowed in the chest and thus rammed her into the ground even harder than before.  
  
Rena then with dried tears in her eyes, ran toward J.C. looking more angry then upset and yelled in a fierce tone, "Who do you think you are destroying innocent digimon like that like you own the place! Are you some sort of sicko! Every time you do stuff like that, you are destroying the balance of the digital world but apparently you don't care! And you probably are not gonna care until the digital world goes down with you and your digimon with it. You are disgusting and you don't deserve a partner as powerful as Metalcybermon, or any for that matter!"  
  
Suddenly Rena's necklace started to glow, which looked much like J.C's but with a different symbol. It then shed a bright white light which seemed to be making J.C's stomach upset and began surrounding Vultailmon. She began looking stronger again and leaped high into the air, surpassing Metalcybermon as a huge beam from Rena's crest touched her body. Vultailmon than started to change dramatically.  
  
"Vultailmon digivolve to- Karatemon!", yelled Vultailmon as a huge shaman-like digimon emerged from the light with distinctive black fur and a yin and yang sign emblazoned upon her head. She stood on two legs and was quite tall with a beautiful talisman in her hand.  
  
She cried out, breaking the silence around her, "Shadow destroyer!" and sent a golden beam out of her talisman and towards Metalcybermon, sending him straight into the rocky ground. "Talisman of light!" she yelled sending a magnificent beam of light towards the hole Metalcybermon lye defenselessly in.  
  
J.C. ran to Metalcybermon, who was not moving at all. J.C. immediately grabbed his digivice and scanned Karatemon's profile: Karatemon- ultimate level-vaccine type- shaman digimon-. J.C. threw his digivice back in it's bag before it could finish in his anger.  
  
"What!? You mean this weakling can digivolve to ultimate! Impossible! That means they have a power advantage over Cybermon! Get up you fool and digivolve now!! I order you to digivolve this instant!" yelled J.C. totally red in the face and enraged far past his limits.  
  
Metalcybermon then tried to get up when another blast from Karatemon shot him down once again.  
  
"I won't allow you to lose and ruin our mission! Get up!" yelled J.C., now with his digivice pointing at Metalcybermon, hoping it would make him digivolve, " Digivolve to ULTIMATE!!"  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake as J.C's golden necklace started to glow darker and darker with the earth rumbling beneath him. A huge beam came out of the necklace and sunk into Metalcybermon's flesh. Karatemon and Rena looked stunned and stood motionless as a huge light covered Metalcybermon's hole like a dark dome and the whole mountain started to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly a sharp tone came from the depths of ground yelling " Metalcybermon digivolve to!!!"  
  
The ground then split open and a huge vertical light came out of the hole as a figure became visible to everyone saying, "Skullcybermon!"  
  
It looked like Cybermon, yet it had a more dinosaur-like image and was or looked like it was completely made of bone. He was huge and barely big enough to stand on what was left of the mountain. Everyone then evacuated, including J.C., who jumped desperately to near by rock formation, separate from the mountain just as Skullcybermon sent forth a huge blast that destroyed the whole mountain. He then spotted Karatemon, who as well as Rena were safe, and sent a huge fireball at her just as she launched into the sky, knocking her over. Suddenly he ignited another purple blast and destroyed another mountain.  
  
J.C., who barely got onto the ground, looked overwhelmed by Skullcybermon's power and had a malicious look forming in his eyes and yelled toward Skullcybermon, "Skullcybermon, I order you to destroy Rena and her partner at once!"  
  
Skullcybermon got an evil; yet puzzled look in his face as he saw J.C's apparent anger and he shot a huge energy wave at J.C.  
  
J.C. stood there frozen and motionless as he saw the beam come closer to his flesh. He was then suddenly knocked out of the way and he landed on the ground, knocked out, as the beam hit the ground, only missing him by a few feet.  
  
He eventually opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Rena standing in front of him looking slightly concerned. He felt strange and awkward but just as he was about to thank her he was then punched in the face by Rena with great force. He grasped his jaw, unable to speak, as he looked up to see Rena with Karatemon now in back of her.  
  
"Jason. You need to stop your digimon now. He is obviously out of control and its just as obvious that it is you fault. He is destroying the digital world as we speak and your the only one who may be able to stop him, but if you don't, heh, you can be sure Skullcybermon wouldn't mind destroying you first-  
  
J.C. then removed his hand from his jaw and simply said, "Okay" He got up and ran toward Skullcybermon, who was sending blasts towards all of the formations around him.  
  
"Cybermon, you need to quit doing this. You are destroying the digital world and little by little, yourself. I want the old Cybermon back!" said J.C. with tears forming in his eyes. "The one I could talk to. The loyal companion that stood by my side no matter what. I was stupid to think about ordering you to digivolve in your time of need, I wasn't myself at all... but right now I need you and you need me and together we can do anything, but not as long as your destroying everything in sight so please stop. I need my friend back!"  
  
Skullcybermon stood in deadly silence staring at J.C's tears, but suddenly his purple eyes grew dark again and he launched a beam at J.C. just missing him and instead hitting the tip of his backpack as something flew out of it. J.C. grabbed it before it caught on fire. It was the card Snowcalumon had given to him. He stared at the picture for a moment when he suddenly recognized what it was. It was the devil's grasp card and he then had a plan. He yelled out Rena's name and as she looked toward him he threw the card like a Frisbee as it landed between her fingers.  
  
J.C. yelled "Use it by swiping it in your digivice and tell Karatemon to shoot it at Cybermon's chest!"  
  
Rena, not questioning the order, swiped the card in her digivice when suddenly Karatemon's left hand turned into a cannon. She then told Karatemon to fire it at Cybermon's chest when she then shot a small diamond- like shell into his chest.  
  
Skullcybermon stood terrified as the diamond sunk between some of his chest bones. Then a second later, hundreds of vines came sprouting out of the shell grasping Skullcybermon and covered his whole body.  
  
"Gotcha!" said J.C. "I'm sorry friend, but you left me no other choice."  
  
"Jason, what is it doing to him, he can still move!", yelled Rena  
  
"Just watch" said J.C. solemnly.  
  
Skullcybermon then tried to escape the hundreds of weeds on him by blasting them off. Suddenly he growled as the vines became tighter on him. he sent another blast but they just got tighter and absorbed more of his energy. He then tried repeatedly to get free in great fury, but the vines were very tight and he simply fell on the ground in pain. He tried another blast but the vines had taken too much energy already. He released a great roar that shook the land, but then fell on his face. Suddenly he was surrounded by a strange light that started to change him. His great figure could no longer be seen over the desert horizon and J.C. ran toward the scene and saw a little purple creature lying on in its place. The creature looked like a little devil with a cute ,round little tummy. The digimon was very small and about the size of an infant. J.C. carried him toward Rena and Karatemon.  
  
"What happened to him?" said J.C. as tears poured down from his face.  
  
Karate chuckled and answered, "Don't worry. He just went back into his in-training form since he lost too much energy. That was a brilliant plan Jason."  
  
"Thanks" said J.C. relieved as he grabbed his digivice to reveal him to be Demi-cybermon.  
  
Suddenly Karatemon glowed the same way Skullcybermon did, and turned into a cute little fox and said, "Hi, I'm Foxmon , Darkrenamon's in training form."  
  
Demi-cybermon woke up with a little tear in his eye and said, "I'm sorry Jason, to disappoint you. I was only trying to make you happy", he sniffled, " I was bad!"  
  
"Demi-cybermon, it was my fault, not yours. It's because of me you digivolved and I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that" said J.C. also on the verge of crying.  
  
"I forgive you" said Demi-cybermon as he hugged J.C's chest.  
  
"You're the best Demi-cybermon!" said J.C. wiping his tears off.  
  
They then both stared at each other in silence and then at Rena and Foxmon  
  
J.C. then decided to speak first, "Rena, there are a few things we need to tell you"*  
  
*Note. From this point on the stories merge into one story and the two sides cease. From this point on a new story starts titled "The Quest for the Phoenix Eye" 


	7. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Alliance

An Unlikely Alliance  
  
J.C. and Cybermon then explained everything from the e-mail to the mysterious voice that simply gave them the orders to destroy them. Rena and Foxmon stood in total shock and stood motionless in front of J.C.  
  
"Why would someone want us dead", said Rena  
  
'We don't know, he was very mysterious about his motives"  
  
Rena then got her color back, stood up straight and said, "Well I've got a proposal to make. Why don't you and Cybermon join us and together we can find out who emailed you!"  
  
"Yeah!", yelled Demicybermon excitedly.  
  
"Then its settled. We will start tomorrow morning!", said J.C.  
  
The digital world couldn't have been more peaceful that night and morning as the two kids and digimon woke up to a sunny and becoming start.  
  
Rena, who was apparently cheerful in the mornings, was chatting and walking merrily with Darkrenamon, who obviously had digivolved with the rising sun, while J.C. on the other hand was groggily sitting under a tree, furiously fidgeting with his crimson digivice.  
  
"Erg! Stupid thing!", yelled J.C. as Rena observed him curiously from behind.  
  
"Trouble?", asked Rena.  
  
"This stupid digithinggy has the world time wrong!" said J.C. as his temples furiously throbbed.  
  
Rena giggled, "Digithinggy? You mean your DTV, (by the way it stands for Digi-trans [de]vice) and as for the world time, give it to me." she finished as she grabbed J.C.'s DTV in amusement. "Okay. Now which city's time are you trying to set."  
  
"Well, London I suppose, That is where my parents live."  
  
"Really, you're from London? I didn't realize since you didn't have an-  
  
J.C. interrupted, finishing her sentence "Accent? I know, I get that a lot, its because my mother is British and my father is American, and I guess I took after him a little more. I haven't been there in a year though because I go to an academy in Tokyo and I'm usually very busy."  
  
"Wow, that's interesting... Well anyway, this is how you set it." She put it close to her mouth, as if it were a walkie-talkie and loudly said "London, England TME 37 set!"  
  
Suddenly the DTV read loading and then said 'set' as it glowed the month, year, day, hour minute, second, and nanosecond.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" said J.C. amazed with Rena  
  
"Oh." said Rena blushing "Dark Renamon knows a lot about these things." as she handed him his DTV back, noticing a little sign on the surface" Hey, what is that symbol on your DTV? Mine doesn't have one."  
  
Suddenly J.C. spotted a small symbol below the screen of his DTV which looked like two small D's over lapping each other in letters pointed as if they were carved by hand.  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged "I never noticed it before. Its just so small that I never paid-  
  
But before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the cold and deep voice of Cybermon who had digivolved as well. "It is the sign of our master. The one who spoke to you in that shadow realm where he gave it to you."  
  
"Hey Cybermon! You scared me, but when did you start calling that creep master?"  
  
Then as if his cape was bugged, he lowered down to J.C. and whispered "Ever since I found out that they are following us."  
  
"What!!?", yelled Rena, panicking  
  
"Be quiet!" said Darkrenamon firmly from behind. "Cybermon is right, someone is spying on us all. We as digimon can sense foreign presences."  
  
"But why would they want to spy on us?" asked Rena in a whispered tone that failed to hide her panic.  
  
"I don't know, but we better get away from this area fast."  
  
"But Darkrenamon-" Rena said pointing madly to the back of her  
  
"No buts, we cannot wait."  
  
"But Darkrenamon you have to look-  
  
"Rena! We have to go. I cannot let anything happen to you!"  
  
Cybermon chuckled momentarily, looked up at what Rena was pointing at and then yelled quickly "Darkrenamon!! Behind you!!!" he yelled fiercely.  
  
"Wha-", said Renamon as she was hit in the back, sliding roughly against the ground beneath her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing you beast! You're gonna pay for that. Cybermon, are you ready!?" bawled J.C.  
  
"Ready, if you are", he glared fiercely.  
  
J.C. lifted his DTV into the air ,"Digivoulution Activate!"  
  
"Cybermon digivolve to!!!!!!!!!!!! METALCYBERMON!", yelled Metalcybermon as his new form emerged from the light. "Giga-claw"  
  
A huge claw then took form on Cybermon's arm as it extended towards the large creature at great speed. [Gorgomon-ultimate level-virus type- little is known about this digimon, but it is rumored that a Gargomon lies within its flesh]  
  
Suddenly Metalcybermon's claw was intercepted as Gorgomon grabbed and broke it before it even made contact and suddenly yelled "Zunobomb" as his fist changed into two balls engraved with little frowning faces and launched them directly into Cybermon's chest in a great explosion.  
  
"Tailblade!" said a voice from behind  
  
Gorgomon was sent forward into a pile of rocks as Vultailmon stood triumphantly on his chest with her huge claws threatening his throat.  
  
"Who sent you here?" said Vultailmon fiercely  
  
"I-I don't know" Gorgomon said fearfully.  
  
"That's not good enough!" yelled Metalcybermon as his fist sunk into Gorgomon's chained chest.  
  
Gorgomon yelled in pain as his black eyes turned a sickening red. "Now tell me." continued Metalcybermon "WHO Sent you here and why, because we know you are not a wild digimon"  
  
"I DON'T--AHHH!" He yelled as Vultailmon sent one of her claws through his throat, obviously knowing what he was going to say next.  
  
"I've got 19 more claws waiting for you, 9 of which are aiming for your throat-!  
"So give us what we want and we'll set you free, got it!" said Metalcybermon furiously.  
  
"Okay the truth. I got it! The truth! I don't know exactly-." he stopped as Vultailmon stared with fury at his response, but he quickly continued. " I don't know exactly who wanted me to follow you because who ever it was sent down someone to represent 'im. It was a lady digimon and she told me that her boss needed to dispose of a human girl named Rena. I told her that humans were uncommon and hard to find in the digital world, so she told me that I would know by her digimon, Darkrenamon, so I searched and finally I found you, so of coarse I attacked."  
  
"But what was in it for you?", said J.C. coldly.  
  
"I don't know what you mean!!" Gorgomon glared as he took his eyes off of J.C.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am!? Are you trying to say that you would kill a human and a digimon out of the goodness of your heart! HA! Good one! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Okay! She said I would be promised a moment with the Phoenix Eye, or at least a taste of its power!" yelled Gorgomon with a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Ew!" yelled Rena "You wanted to kill us for a disgusting eyeball!" she then covered her mouth as if about to gag.  
  
"Not an eye you idiot!" yelled Gorgomon as if he were insulted "The eye of a phoenix or the Phoenix eye, there's a difference. The Phoenix eye is a legendary stone that when used correctly, digivolves one to his highest form in power along with the great and mighty powers of the Phoenix . It is very rare, but she seemed sincere about it, not to mention a good looker, so I believed her. If I had the marvelous diamond I could take over the digital world, or at least part of it."  
  
"So the Phoenix eye is a diamond that makes you virtually invincible?" asked Rena looking slightly better "But the Phoenix has been around for millions of years, so how come no one else has gotten a hold of the stone and taken over the digital world?"  
  
"For several Reasons. For one, Phoenix are rare and you are lucky just to see it's beauty, let alone take its eye and Second even if one did get close enough, the phoenix would either destroy them or it wouldn't even be privileged to have a diamond eye since very few do. That is why a phoenix eye has been thought to be a myth."  
  
"But where do you think they were going to find the eye even if you had killed us anyway?"  
  
"Well, that only they know to tell the truth, but I assumed they were just going to try to get one at Galaxor Island."  
  
"Where is that at?" said Vultailmon  
  
"It's not far from here is all I know"  
  
"But they didn't ask you to kill me too?" asked J.C.  
  
"Nope, I got specific orders for the girl and the fox, and that is all."  
  
"Just one more question and you can go" said Vultailmon, "What is the name of the digimon who gave you these orders?"  
  
"Well." said Gorgomon thinking "It wasn't a common type of digimon and her request did not fit her name at all. Oh yeah I remember it now. It was---  
  
Before Gorgomon could finish he was struck in the chest as an arrow went through his flesh from out of nowhere, just barely scathing Vultailmon's shoulders and obliterating him into tiny pieces.  
  
Vultailmon and the others looked up to see where the arrow had come from only to see a blinding flash in front of them. The digimon were attacked, but when the could see again, whoever attacked them, was gone.  
  
"Where the heck is that creep who blinded us!?" Yelled Metalcybermon, with his hand still over his left eye.  
  
"Whatever it was is gone, and apparently it took Gorgomon with it." said Vultailmon, putting pressure on her back paw.  
  
"Great!" said Rena sarcastically, "Now we will never know who one of the people who wanted to kill us was."  
  
"I will get that F-FREAK!" said Metalcybermon attempting to go airborne as J.C. held his leg back.  
  
"It is all my fault. If I would have asked who it was sooner, we would have known who it was" said Vultailmon with a self-pitying attitude.  
  
"No" said J.C. letting go of Cybermon " If you would have asked sooner, Gorgomon would have probably been destroyed sooner."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" asked Darkrenamon  
  
"I mean that whoever wants you dead, meant for you to hear all of that about Galaxor Island. They wanted us to know. It is like they are taunting us, but asking who they were was just too much information, so they destroyed him."  
  
"Then I suggest we spoil there plan and find the Phoenix eye ourselves before they can get a hold of it.", said Vultailmon  
  
"Perfect idea!" said Rena "but now that you bring it up J.C., why would they want me dead to get something like the phoenix eye?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Rena?" said Vultailmon surprised " J.C. was destined to be a tamer but whoever wanted the phoenix eye got to him before the force of good could. They were too late to get to you however, so they need you dead so you can't get in their way."  
  
"But am I just that much of a threat?" asked Rena  
  
"It is not necessarily that" said Metalcybermon "its just that whoever wants you dead can't make you useful to him anyway since the way you became a tamer, somehow altered your aura, so he can't lure you like he did us. J.C. and I however are still raw and very much susceptible to their manipulative techniques, so he doesn't need to kill us because in a sense, we are still under his control." Metalcybermon said out of breath as fell to his knees and de-digivolved to Cybermon.  
  
Vultailmon then also de-digivolved and remained on the ground.  
  
"You guys better rest." J.C. said coldly and continued "Afterwards, we need to head for Galaxor Island and try to find the phoenix allegedly living there."  
  
"J.C., do you think they're up to it?" whispered Rena from behind.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so, hopefully they just need rest, but if that's not the case, we just have to go anyway."  
  
"But why so drastic?"  
  
"Because we don't have time to waste. Whoever wants that eye is already one step ahead of us, a deadly step. We need to catch up fast or the whole digital world will have to pay for it."  
  
"Your right" Rena sighed reluctantly "Its just that, we don't even know where to start so how-  
  
J.C. interrupted "We just have to rely on Galaxor island and hope everything falls together from there."  
  
"Rena" said a firm voice that belonged to Darkrenamon  
  
"Darkrenamon! Are you okay?' asked Rena  
  
"Cybermon and I are ready to go, I have been chanting a charm that has been healing us while you have been talking." said Darkrenamon  
  
"But how do we get there?" asked Rena  
  
"I will take care of that" said Cybermon 


	8. Chapter 2: Journey to Galaxor Island

Journey to Galaxor Island  
  
Cybermon continued "Darkrenamon will digivolve to Vultailmon while I launch into the air. I'll open a cyber portal and look for the Island. Once I spot it, I'll warp towards it and the first portal will glow, signaling the moment where Vultailmon also launches into the air towards the portal with you two on her back and we are there. Now I will start."  
Cybermon lifted his arms towards the sky and the ground shook as everything became blurry. Cybermon glowed a neon green as the sky began to rip open in what seemed to be a purple hole in the sky "Now Rena!!!" he yelled  
"Right!" she yelled back "Digivoulution Activate!"  
The blurs in the sky then started to de-shape the form of Darkrenamon as her coat and features began to swirl around on her body "Darkrenamon digivolve to--Vultailmon"  
The multi-tailed creature appeared out of the light "Everyone, get on to my back!" Vultailmon yelled as a whirlwind around her swirled her fur into her face  
J.C. and Rena quickly jumped onto Vultailmon's back as J.C. yelled "Now wait for the signal!"  
The three stood still as they stared at the slowly shrinking portal that stood by its purple color when very quickly it flickered rapid and bright red and blue circles Now!" both children yelled as Vultailmon charged up into the air with Rena and J.C. holding at the ring of fur along her back.  
"Its too high! I can't make it!" yelled Vultailmon as she landed back on the ground while the portal started to decrease a little faster than before.  
"Hurry, its closing!" yelled J.C.  
"I have an idea!" said Vultailmon muffled by the great whirlwind rapidly increasing as the portal shrunk. She pounced into the air at a magnificent speed, majestic, regal, and with great force as she became only mere feet below from the portal "Hold on tight! Tail-blade!!" Darkrenamon's tail became completely vertical to the ground when suddenly nine spears ejected from her nine tails as the thrust from the attack launched them straight into the portal as the portal closed and the violent whirlwind ceased.  
They went straight through a round portal that seemed so blurry, yet so elaborate in its dark depths, they could see themselves in the portal, but it was not the same quartet that they had known to be themselves, it was there future and it made the blurs of the portal seem normal. They were launched out in nanoseconds with their eyes closed and into a shore of what looked like an island.  
"Where were you?" asked Cybermon  
"We had a little difficulty with the portal, but we are fine now" , swiftly said Vultailmon as she de-digivolved in synchronization with her words. 


	9. Chapter 3: The Galaxor Island Phoenix

The Galaxor Island Phoenix

Rena then just as swiftly cut in "Long story Cybermon, but we need some info on the phoenix eye."

"Right" said Cybermon as the sun rays caressed and exaggerated his violet eyes. "but where so we start."

" I think our best bet is to find some digimon that actually live here and ask them about the phoenix eye", suggested J.C.

"Great idea J.C." said Darkrenamon when she paused "But I think it is best if you say 'laptop' instead of Phoenix eye around here."

"Why?" asked Rena

Darkrenamon turned red " Erm- well, most wild digimon don't think very highly of human partners and if you refer to the phoenix eye they might think---

"We understand" interrupted J.C. "We will only tell the digimon we ask"

"But what if the digimon we ask think we might be evil?" asked Rena

"You just leave that to me and Darkrenamon" said Cybermon smoothly

"Where do you think we can find some digimon?" asked J.C.

"Why don't we start off with him!" yelled Rena as she pointed towards a little green digimon with a trumpet wrapped around its shoulder. The group ran towards him when they finally reached him as Rena politely tapped it on the shoulder.

"AHHHH! You scared me!" said Gekomon with a distinctive lisp in shriveled tone " Oh...your, umm, 1--2 humans!! What do you want with me!" said Gekomon alarmed

Rena read Gekomon's data on her digivice as she then looked up and said Calm down Gekomon, we aren't here to hurt you, we just need some info." said Rena as if she was talking to an infant

"What kind of 'info'" said Gekomon fiercely

"Well..." said Rena as she bent down and whispered "We wanted to know about the Phoenix eye"

"The Phoenix eye!" yelled Gekomon "Now I know your another one of them, even though I don't understand why you would ask twice, so stay away from me, you- you- monster!" yelled Gekomon angrily

"What do you mean asked twice!" said J.C. even angrier "We have never met you before and who is this 'them'. And by the way if you ever say anything like that to Rena again, heh, I swear I will kick your---

"Silence!" roared Cybermon causing J.C. and Gekomon to stop dead silent in their tracks as Rena looked aggravated towards both of them. "Now we will act right to one another."

"Why would I want to! You and your so called partners are trying to destroy the digital world with the Phoenix eye!" yelled Gekomon as his lisp almost disappeared

"Why would you think that! We have never even met and just for the record, we want the Phoenix eye to save your world, not destroy it!" said Rena

"Then why did they have to threaten me!"

"I'm sorry, but you just made me mad" said J.C. remorsefully

"Not you!" said Gekomon as his lisp completely disappeared "The two who asked me earlier. It was a human girl and a little white digimon and- and She had one of those too!" He yelled hysterically as he pointed at the digivice that was clipped to J.C.'s waist.

"What!?", said Darkrenamon shocked "Do you mean to tell me that the person who threatened you was a digidestined?!"

"Digidestined? I dunno about that, but all I know is that they wanted to make trouble with the Phoenix eye and who knows, if it weren't for my sovereigns warnings I might have told him. I---

"Hold on. Sovereign?" said Rena puzzled

"Yeah Sovereign!" said Gekomon as he flashed into a crimson red "Do you have a problem with my sovereign!!??"

"No, NO, not at all Gekomon!" said Rena as she shook her head repeatedly "Its just that I've never heard of a digital sovereign. If you don't mind, could you tell us?"

"Well..." said Gekomon cautiously "Okay, well Galaxor Island is one of the locations of four digital sovereigns. The sovereigns are sort of superior to other digimon because they are much stronger than most digimon, and since we live near one of them, he tells us about things that nobody else knows about, like the Phoenix eye, and recently he has been appearing and warning us not to tell anyone about the Phoenix eye."

"But we aren't going to use the Phoenix eye for evil, but for quite the opposite, so please tell us were it is." said Darkrenamon.

"Yeah Gekomon, we don't know who threatened you but you have to believe us , we are on the same side as you" added Rena

"I admit, you sound very sincere, but I must take orders from my sovereign"

"Then can you help us at all?" asked J.C. apparently getting aggravated

"Well" said Gekomon looking very serious " if you are very serious about your intentions, you should talk to my sovereign."

"But where can we find him?" asked Cybermon

"I don't know exactly, but the legend is that there is a crystal palace surrounded by white flames and outside the flames guarding each side is a sovereign."

"But why would 4 powerful digimon be guarding an almost indestructible palace? said Darkrenamon skeptically. "To guard the Phoenix of coarse!" yelled Gekomon almost insulted until what he had said finally hit him. " Oh no! I didn't tell you that! NO!! Look, I can't tell you anymore!! Leave me alone!

"But--

"Be quiet!" said Gekomon furiously

Rena and the others than walked away from Gekomon not knowing exactly what had just happen when J.C. suddenly ran back to Gekomon.

"Gekomon?", said J.C. softly

"What do you want!"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something that's been bothering me."

"What?!" said Gekomon as if he were about to cry

"Well if these people who came before us threatened to kill you, how did you get away?"

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you. Well I just told them about the 4 sovereigns guarding the palace and they ran of" suddenly Gekomon paused " No I told them too!? ARRRRR!! Get away from me!!"

J.C. ran back to the group and didn't speak a word of what had happened until later that same day.

"Wow, believe it or not, we got a lot of information out of him" said Rena

"Your right, Rena, but it might be a little harder to piece it all together " said Darkrenamon thinking hardly.

"But you know what bothers me the most is that whoever wants us dead is also a digidestined. " said J.C.

"Yeah, that does bother me" said Darkrenamon and continued "But I think first on our agenda is to find that sovereign."

"Well it shouldn't be that difficult. I mean really. If this sovereign is as big and powerful as Gekomon says he is, it should be as easy as finding an elephant at a super market." said J.C.

"What's an elephant?" asked Darkrenamon

"Never mind"

"So what's the plan?" said Cybermon in a abnormally cheery voice.

"We had just discussed it right in front of you" said J.C. seriously

"Oh"

"Cybermon, you're not a good liar. Tell us what's wrong." said J.C,

"It is nothing okay. I don't want to talk about it" said Cybermon irritated

"Fine then!" said J.C. just as irritably "Just forget it!"

"This is no time for fighting you two!" yelled Rena

"Look, I'm sorry. Its just that I'm quite stressed right now, but you need to understand. I don't want to talk about it."

Hours had passed and the group had found nothing. Galaxor remained its dismal, damp, and perpetually neutral self. If there was a great and extravagant palace such as the one described to them, it could have fooled them. They became tired, not just from the endless walking but there spirit was down as well.

"Darkrenamon, we haven't found anything. Do have any information at all on these guardian people thinggies."

"Guardians? Don't you mean sovereigns?", said J.C. agitated

"Yeah, there you go."

"Hold on Guardians, Rena that's it!!" yelled Darkrenamon excitedly "Guardians. When I was first born from my digi-egg, I always heard tales at the palace about the four guardians of the digital world. I used to love hearing the tales about the four Guardians and their majestic palace as the white flames shrouded at their mercy!"

"Hold it Darkrenamon. You mean to tell us that not only did 'white flames' not jog your memory about the sovereigns, but you loved hearing tales about some big-butted, powerful digimon sitting in front of a bunch of flames. Great entertainment" commented J.C. humored as Darkrenamon and Rena glared at him while Cybermon had a silent chuckle.

Darkrenamon glared quite insulted "Well if I could have finished you would have heard. You see these Guardians protected something very important---

"The Phoenix!!!" yelled Rena

"NO!" roared Darkrenamon " A catalyst. They were protecting a very powerful catalyst that laid deep in the realms of the crystal palace."

J.C. loudly blurted out " If he was so powerful then why did he need four super sized Guardians protecting him...---

"Just be quiet!!! Its a story. A good one at that, but those little details aren't important, its the big picture, its symbolic. The Guardians represented the elements of Fire, Water, Air, and light. It makes perfect sense. The guardian live on the four sides of the palace and Each one living near something that further symbolizes its element."

"But what does that have to do with us and this Island" asked Cybermon coldly

"Island! Its obvious. This Island is full of water-themed digimon and where they lay, water is sure to be found and according to the digimon from this village, there is a lake in the center of this place, so if we find it, we are sure to find the Phoenix eye!!"

"You mean laptop?"

"What!?" yelled Darkrenamon as her fur started glowing with red energy

"You said that we had to say 'laptop' instead of Phoenix--- Laptop." said J.C. mockingly

" Errrr."

"Lay off J.C.!" Yelled Rena.

"Sorry" said J.C. as he started to blush

"Our first priority is to head to that lake and search the water you guys and of Darkrenamon's tale is right, we should be able to find that sovereign and make our way to the Phoenix that lies in there.

"Then lets head for the water!" energetically yelled J.C.

"We are ready when you are." said both digimon

"Digivoulution Activate!"

Suddenly the two digimon began to glow a bright golden color as a bubble of shining lights broke over them.

"Darkrenamon digivolve to------

"Cybermon digivolve to--------

"Metalcybermon. Vultailmon." both digimon said at the same time

"Get on top of my back J.C. and Rena you get on Vultailmon "said Metalcybermon as his shiny armor glistened in the sun rays which seemed dull in comparison.

"Right" both children said as each got on their corresponding partner.

Metalcybermon soared into the sky as Vultailmon swiftly and cunningly leaped and swept along the countryside of the digital world.

"Where do you think the lake is Metalcybermon?" asked Vultailmon as they both went forward in synchronization.

"I don't know Vultailmon. I'll have to do a scan, but it has to be quick because humans can't keep at these speeds for long periods of time, there body's aren't built for it."

"Right, well do the scan and you can warp us there." said Vultailmon staring up at Metalcybermon as his wings seemed to tear the sky open.

"Darkrenamon, I'm not feeling well" said Rena pale in the face.

"Oh, you have to hang in there Rena. You'll be fine you just feel bad because Metalcybermon and I are going at a very high speed to get to the center of the Island. Metalcybermon! Do you have the coordinates yet!? Rena is starting to you know what!"

"I know, I am just about to get the readings. Its happening to J.C. too"

"What's happening Vultailmon?"

"Nothing." said Vultailmon until Rena glared at her in disapproval "Well, its just that, the faster you go, the more you are aging."

"Aging! Aging!"

"Don't worry, the effects will wear off a few minutes after we stop."

"They better!"

Vultailmon looked worriedly as she glared at Metalcybermon "Metalcybermon! We need to stop now!"

"No! If we stop now we will be thrown backwards into oblivion. This a pretty large Island and we need to get to the center. I should have the coordinates any second."

"Metalcybermon, they are getting older and older, you need to stop! Now!!!"

"Got it!" yelled Metalcybermon as he opened a portal that reached from the sky to the ground in front of Vultailmon "Leap into it!"

Vultailmon and Metalcybermon leaped sent themselves straight into the portal as they were warped into a long tunnel once again. It seemed a little more straight then the last one as many colors swirled in the background but before they could see the end, they were out into the blue and Aquatic atmosphere.

"Rena, J.C. are you okay?" said the sound of Darkrenamon's voice

"Whoa, I feel lightheaded" moaned J.C.

"Me too" said Rena

"Well you guys...well. Yeah" said Cybermon jittery

"What's the matter Cybermon?" Asked Rena " Why are you acting all weird?"

"No reason at all Rena, I don't know what you might be talking about"

"Cybermon, we've been through this before: your not a good liar." said J.C.

"Darkrenamon, what's he blubbering about and why do I feel so weak It's strange.""Well, Rena I hate lying to you so I am going to be straight forward. You. Heh well---

Cybermon stood up "Rena. J.C. Well. You two are now 55 years older."


	10. Chapter 3: Tortoisemon

Tortoisemon 

"What!!?" yelled Rena and J.C. at the same time

" We didn't realize that our speed would take that much of a toll on you. We are sorry.."

"Sorry!!! We are old people!! But these affects WILL wear off, right." yelled Rena as the digimon remained silent "Right!?"

"We will try"

" Why did you two have to go so fast anyway! Why couldn't you stop if you couldn't control your speed!? Huh! Why!"

"Rena, we just can't tell you. Not yet."

"So you are saying that you did this on purpose!" yelled Rena almost about to cry

"Not exactl---yes. You have to trust us. Its for the best."

"How could you!? How can we ever trust you again! We put our lives in your hand and you did this on purpose. What's the matter with you!? You two are sick! Just sick!!" yelled J.C. with tears running down his cheeks "How dare you."

"We had to do this you two. You will thank us later. There is a lot more to this enemy that meets the eye, and lets just say I know a little more then I should."

"Just be quiet! Both of you just shut up! I don't want to here a word from you two again! Just be quiet and go!" Yelled Rena as her face became red and stared into the water. "Wha-what!? J.C. this water is probably 4 feet deep, its shallow J.C.! There's no way a palace is in or around this- this pond! Its hopeless! This is all over. They won and we lost. Our partners have betrayed us, we are all alone with only these traitors as our guardians, we are old, its late, our families probably miss us, and we will basically live in this digital world for the rest of our lives!" Rena yelled as her young voice did not match her wrinkled and frail body. She laid there with her tears falling from her eyes as one suddenly escaped down her cheek and into the water beneath her. The blue tear drop slowly came closer to the surface of the deep icy blue water of the pond when it hit and its water spread across its small diameter on the larger body of water beneath it. The water glowed a deep shade of white and gold and it shimmered across the entire lake. Rena glowed as well as sparkles of blue and gold came down from her eyes and flew up into the air in total grace and unity with one another.

"Rena, what the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, I feel this energy in this lake, maybe there is something under there."

"Wow, look at it, its beautiful. Rena, maybe its a portal. Touch the water"

Rena put her finger through the golden lake as instead of her hand getting wet, it seemed to go inside of some invisible entrance. "J.C., my hand goes through. It is a portal. We have to go inside of it. Maybe it is the palace!"

"Only one way to find out. Ready. 1-2-3!"

Both humans let themselves fall into the golden light as the disappeared into thin air and their silent digimon followed. They fell into the golden portal and fell into what seemed full of life and happiness when suddenly it disappeared and darkness quickly surrounded them.

"Do you know what just happened?" asked J.C.

"Nope, not at all"

"Rena look!" yelled J.C. "We aren't old anymore!"

"Cool, maybe its because of this portal or maybe the effects wore off"

"Good, I was starting to get tired of feeling so frail, but look ahead of us! It looks like a castle or something."

"J.C. They followed us."

"Oh."

"What do you want" said Rena as she scowled at Darkrenamon

"We are your digimon, we are here to protect you."

"But you lied to us."

"We are sorry, but it was necessary." said Cybermon

"What is so important that you can't tell us?"

"We just can't right now. You have to respect that. You just have to trust us." said Darkrenamon

"Please you just have to trust us, we promise, we wont keep things from you again like that, we just can't tell you this yet. But we promise, we will soon."

"Well Rena?" asked J.C. "Should we forgive them or not"

"I guess so" giggled Rena " We are sorry we yelled at you. Lets just be friends again."

"Great. Problem solved" said J.C. "Now we have to head for that palace!"

The team headed for the palace as they got closer by the second to the palace when they stopped dead to their tracks as they approached a huge turtle-like creature.

"Whoa! What the heck is that!" yelled J.C. as he looked up at the huge green creature in front of him.

"My name is Tortoisemon, one of the four legendary sovereigns of this digital world and who are you 4 and how did you ever get into my palace."

"Hi, we are here to protect your world mister Tortoisemon and we wanted to know if we can have your permission to enter your marvelous castle to meet the Phoenix" said Rena in a fake cheery voice.

"How in the world would a bunch of humans and a couple of misfit digimon possibly know about the Phoenix behind these flames and what are your intentions?"

Darkrenamon stepped up to him " Please don't judge us because of these humans, they are our partners and we are here to protect them and the digital world from the threat that has been terrorizing the lands. We need entry into your castle because people are after the Phoenix eye and this will be there first target sir so please you must allow--

"Phoenix eye. You are not supposed to know about the Phoenix eye, and for your benefit I know perfectly of the intruders threatening to take the Phoenix eye, and it is not going to happen. This palace is filled with traps and obstacles that even the strongest of digimon cant withstand not to mention the four sovereigns and as one of them I will never let anyone near the palace."

"Whoever wants to go into your palace is perfectly capable of penetrating your forces and we need to get to that Phoenix before they can. Please we beg of you, in the name of digimon, we must guard the inside from these monsters before its too late." pleaded Cybermon.

"No! Absolutely, positively not! No one will go pat me into the palace. No body at all. You could be these thieves as far as I know. Trust me, no amateur digimon and worthless human would be any help to defend against these mad digimon."

"I am no amateur!" yelled Cybermon angrily

"They are not worthless humans!" argued Darkrenamon

"You are not going into the castle, now leave however you came before you feel my true power!"

J.C. and Rena looked in the background behind Tortoisemon when they saw something appear silently behind him

"Tortoisemon!" yelled J.C.

"Be silent human, I told you to leave!

"Tortoisemon!" yelled Rena

The digimon stared confused as they too looked behind Tortoisemon and yelled with them "Tortoisemon! Look out!"

A robed creature hovered above Tortoisemon and it seemed as if he injected Tortoisemon with something black with a swift and direct attack

"Tortoisemon!"

Tortoisemon roared as loud as he could as the ground shook beneath him, but shortly fell helpless on the ground as his anger ceased.

"Hey you!" yelled Cybermon as he stared at the shadowed figure of the creature "Your not getting away that easily, get over here you coward. Cyber-Crusher!!!!" yelled Cybermon as a huge blast came out of the palm of Cybermon. "Take that"

" Diamond Storm!" added Darkrenamon as hundreds of tiny beads charged towards the creature in unity with the beam.

The attacks soared through the air as the creature remained still in the air. The diamonds glimmered and the blast sent a roar through the palace but just as the beams hit, the creature disappeared into the thin air as the attacks merely hit and disinigrated on the impenetrable white flames in front of them.

"Dangget! He escaped!!" yelled J.C.

"Don't worry J.C. we should be more concerned about Tortoisemon" said Cybermon as he ran to help up Tortoisemon. Suddenly the ground rumbled as Tortoisemon arose from the ground and butted Cybermon to the ground.

"What's the matter Tortoisemon. I know you don't like us but we want to he--

Tortoisemon opened his mouth when he then sent a huge blue blast of Water towards J.C.'s direction.

"J.C. NO!" Yelled Cybermon as he lifted up his palms "Cyber-blast!" as Cybermon transported the water back towards Tortoisemon moments before it would have hit J.C.

Tortoisemon roared again as he got on his hind legs and yelled in pain were a black spot was visible on his abdomen.

"Cybermon! I knew it he has a virus inside of him. His Aura is much different from before. That has to be it. Cybermon, you have to be careful, he isn't the regular Tortoisemon anymore."

"Then we just have to eliminate that virus from him then. Ready Rena!"

"Ready J.C.!"

"Digivoulution Activate"

"Cybermon digivolve to Metalcybermon!"

"Darkrenamon digivolve to Vultailmon!"

"Cy-wave!" said Cybermon as a huge energy wave was sent towards Tortoisemon

"Dragon Wheel" yelled Vultailmon as a huge Dragon was released towards Tortoisemon as well.

The attacks merged together in a huge attack as it came closer to Tortoisemon when suddenly the attack hit but was only absorbed by the skin of Tortoisemon and taken no effect at all.

"You four are going to be blasted into oblivion!" yelled Tortoisemon as he launched several series of water blasts from Tortoisemon as they all hit the two digimon.

"Vultailmon! Are you okay!?" yelled Rena as she ran towards her partner "Vultailmon, are you alright?"

Vultailmon quivered slightly as she whispered weakly "He is too powerful, I have never fought a mega before, we can't get that virus out of him."

"No, we have to Vultailmon. We just have to."

"Be prepared to meet your end!" Tortoisemon yelled as he sent a final blast towards Vultailmon

"Rena watch out!!" yelled Metalcybermon and J.C.

"No!" yelled Rena as her necklace started to glow a bright blue that ricocheted the attack. "Vultailmon!! NOW!"

The room glowed a deep ocean blue as a ball of light covered Vultailmon as she lifted herself into the air. The room froze in silence as Vultailmon went back to full strength and yelled "Vultailmon digivolve too-- Karatemon!"

"You don't stand a chance against me. You will never defeat me!" yelled Tortoisemon

"I may not be able to defeat you Tortoisemon, but I will destroy that Virus. Talisman of light!" A huge beam was sent from Karatemon's golden talisman and it was sent straight through Tortoismon's abdomen towards the virus but bounced back towards the ground "No, it didn't work!"

"J.C. ! We need your help"

"But Metalcybermon doesn't stand a chance against him!"

"You have to digivolve him to ultimate then!"

"No! I don't ever want him to become what he was before. Never! Skullcybermon is a monster and I will never bring him back into existence. I'm too scared."

Karatemon firmly talked as she tried to withhold an attack from Tortoisemon "J.C. You have to believe in yourself. Skullcybermon was a monster who was created out of your hate and evil side, but that J.C. is gone now and so is Skullcybermon. Have faith in yourself and nothing will ever stop you or your friendship with Cybermon"

"Your right. Its our destiny to stop this enemy from getting the Phoenix eye and we will put a stop to it! Its my responsibility. Is it okay with you Metalcybermon?" said J.C. as Metalcybermon nodded. "Then its settled. Bring it Tortoisemon!"

Suddenly J.C. backpack lit up as the digi-mental J.C. had collected earlier lifted itself up into the sky. It glowed its dark red and gold and a beam of light was sent into J.C.'s crest. It burned as the beam continued to hit the necklace as it glowed a blackish gray for a moment as a new symbol appeared on it. The crest created a red ball of light over Metalcybermon as he was lifted into the sky as well.

"Metalcybermon digivolve too----Magnacybermon!!

Out of the light came forth a large digimon that was much bigger than Metalcybermon and Karatemon that's appearance shook everyone in the room. As the light faded the figure that remained floating in the air was Magnacybermon. With his huge golden wings complimenting his purple eyes with his white and blue armor gave him the image of an angel as a sword larger than his back curved around his back in a golden case and with his spiked gloves to show for it, he seemed invincible.

"Wow! Magnacybermon. That is so cool. Go Magnacybermon!" yelled J.C. encouragingly from the ground.

"Don't worry" said the deep and fulfilling voice spreading around the entire room "I. Will."

Magnacybermon reached his back with Karatemon staring at his new found grace as he grabbed his curved sword out of its case and its blade glowing brightly.

"Karatemon! Transfer your power into Magnacybermon and lets crush this virus!" yelled Rena from the sidelines.

"Right!" said Karatemon as she grabbed her talisman and aimed it at Magnacybermon's back "Destiny's light!"

The talisman light up in a conquering gold and shot directly towards Magnacybermon's black as his body's aura started to intensify into a pure white and golden mixture.

Magnacybermon nodded in acknowledgement of Karatemon's power and spoke with his bright sword in hand "Tortoisemon, you have been poisoned as a result of this enemy on the loose, but you will not become a casualty of their disgrace and terror. I must cleanse your mind free of this influence and I apologize for any pain resulting from me." he lit up his blade with a fiery shade of red as he swung it in practice and lifted it over his head and yelled " SWORD OF DESTINY!"

He released all of the light over him towards Tortoisemon in a smooth blade of energy as it sliced through Tortoisemon's flesh in a clean and harmless cut when Tortoisemon began to shed a black coating as a result. Beneath the old back flesh began a new layer on Tortoisemon that had a momentary flicker of gold when sparks began to form all around him and he fell down in a peaceful and at rest fall.

Minutes passed before Tortoisemon opened his eyes, but when it was time, the first thing that appeared in front of his turquoise iris was Cybermon, Darkrenamon, and J.C. and Rena in the background.

"What has just happened to me? I feel very light and tired."

"You were infected with a virus Tortoisemon, but we saved you and your alright now." said Cybermon very much at rest "I cleansed your mind and it will take a while to adapt again, but soon enough, you will be as good as new."

"Really? Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Just thank you for saving me. But what can I ever do to repay you. I know I haven't thought much of you previously before.

Rena stepped up in front of the large tortoise "Well, we really wanted entry to the palace to see the Phoenix"

"Oh yes, well as your reward for saving me, I grant you entry to the palace"

"Really! Thank you Tortoisemon!" said J.C. excitedly.

"Oh I very much owe it to you for my behavior towards you stunning hero's" Tortoisemon looked out into the disapproving faces of Rena and Darkrenamon "And heroines."

"But wait a minute, but how can we ever get passed the white flames after we pass you?" asked Darkrenamon

Tortoisemon's smile faded "Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But I will tell you that you four have nothing to worry about. Now you better hurry, if you wish to find what ever it is you are looking for."

"Yes sir, we will. Thanks for everything" said J.C.

"Bye!" all four yelled as they walked passed Tortoisemon and towards the bright flames ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 4: The Search Resumes

The Search Resumes

"Cybermon, we are almost there!" yelled J.C. as he rushed towards the flames

"J.C. slow down before you get fried!" yelled Rena as she rushed towards him

"Wow, I've never seen a fried poodle" joked Darkrenamon

"Hey!"

The four ran towards the near by flamed when they finally arrived right before its surface. It was beautiful as it glowed a divine white and its warmth caressed its surroundings.

"It seems a lot hotter and dangerous than it did a few minutes ago" said J.C.

"Yeah, how should we get through it?" asked Rena as a drop of sweat came down her forehead

"I think it would be best if Darkrenamon and I go first, it might be dangerous." said Cybermon with the light contradicting his violet eyes

"No. We have to do it together. We got into this adventure together, and we will go through these flames together." said Rena

"Then its settled, then we will go through" Darkrenamon paused "Together."

The four paused in a moment of total silence as they stared at the almost intensifying flames before them. They reflected upon their situation, their mission and the chance of them completing it. The hope and faith was with them, but victory seemed to be on the other side of the flames, yet if they did not enter the flames correctly, what was their to lose. Perhaps this, and only this, led them to fall through.

It seemed like as soon as they would touch the flames, it was all over, but they had completely gone through and nothing had happened, and the flames became nothing. There was no longer any flames to burn into anymore and the only thing behind them was the back of Tortoisemon. The flames were an Illusion, nothing more than a harsh mind trick obviously meant to intimidate intruders and a job very well done. But maybe their was more to the puzzle the four thought. Why had their attack from earlier had gone through and was reduced to a bundle of false sparks while their flesh remained on their bones. Why were they not burned and dead, maybe they were. But it seemed impossible, but the mind puzzle immediately was cleared from their minds, maybe the flames weren't meant to be understood. They had gone through them successfully, why worry? Could it be linked to the mysterious behavior of the two digimon, but this even more than the last, could hold deeper mysteries within. Untouchable truths, but truths can never remain untouchable...

"Whoa, that was weird. Oh my god! Look! Its the palace you guys. Its so pretty, it really is made of crystal." said Rena as the reflection of the regal palace reflected through the clearness of her eyes.

"We shouldn't admire this castle too long, we need to find the Phoenix in there." J.C. smiled at Rena, breaking her daze.

The four headed into the palace and through its opened gated they went and they soon found themselves in the middle of several paths to several different hallways. Everything in the palace was made out of solid crystal and glass and everything dulled in its comparison . Suddenly J.C.'s and Rena's crest lit up and it was driving them to the center.

"Darkrenamon, our crest our trying to drive us to the center door, its starting to pull me and J.C." said Rena amazed at her brightly lit crest

"Then that means something of great magnitude lies within there, we must head towards there then" replied Darkrenamon as they headed towards the sparkling door in front of them.

Cybermon and J.C. immediately opened the door with great force and made it slide to the sides revealing a shrine to be behind the doors. Rena and J.C. walked in to see a shadow of a center piece when Rena's crest sent a huge beam of blue light towards the podium-like stand as it blinded the quartet momentarily.

As the light faded the centerpiece remained in the same place and the unseen contents on it seem to remain untouched as Cybermon and the others cam closer.

On top of the stand was a bunch of golden ashes and a red skull lying on top. It was the head of a Phoenix and it took everyone by surprise. The ashes sparkled a vibrant, but lifeless glow and the skull lay just as lifeless and merely decorated the dusty remains.

Cybermon lifted the skull to see if any stone was underneath but nothing was there except more ashes and anger surrounded the room


	12. Chapter 5: The End is Near

The End is Near  
  
"What!? Where is the Phoenix!? WE came all of this way for, for a bunch of pretty remains of a Phoenix caucus!" yelled J.C.  
  
"No!" moaned Darkrenamon "This can't be possible! It has to be here! It just has to be!"  
  
Cybermon groaned "This is preposterous!"  
  
"How could it be possible that all that remains here is a pile of ashes! How!! Tell me! ARG!"  
  
"Cybermon, what should we do now?" asked Rena  
  
"Well, I think we just need to start from square one and head back to Galaxor Island. What do the rest of you think?"  
  
"I guess" J.C. and Darkrenamon moaned  
  
"Then its settled, hold still your three. Cyber----- Blast!!"  
  
Suddenly, all four were then transported out of the palace and back onto the lake in the middle of the Island.  
  
"River of Power!" yelled a Metalseadramon as a powerful beam was launched from its flat snout.  
  
"Rena watch out!" yelled J.C. as he ran towards her  
  
"Cyber-blast!" yelled Cybermon as he transported the blast into the lake.  
  
"You fool. You will pay for that!" yelled Metalseadramon as he prepared to launch another attack towards Cybermon.  
  
"J.C. and Rena, we have to think fast before that beams reaches Cybermon, have you ever heard of speed digivoulution?"  
  
"No" both quickly said  
  
"Well, it allows a rookie to bypass the champion level and into the ultimate level, so maybe Cybermon and I will stand a chance."  
  
"How do we do it, Metalseadramon will fire any second now as soon as he charges his attack up?!" asked Rena  
  
" You must swipe your crest through your DTV and it will happen automatically."  
  
"Well then lets go for it. Ready Rena?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
The children grabbed the crest off of their necklace and swiftly swiped it through their individual DTV  
  
" Speed Digivoulution Activate" both yelled  
  
Cybermon and Darkrenamon began to light up just as Metalseadramon's attack became visible on his metal nose. A huge dome of light suddenly surrounded the whole lake and everything around it as many sparkling lights flickered brightly around the two digimon.  
  
"Cybermon speed digivolve to----  
  
"Darkrenamon speed digivolve to---  
  
"Magnacybermon!"  
  
"Karatemon!"  
  
Magnacybermon warped out of the way of Metalseadramon's attack just in time and appeared beside Karatemon.  
  
"Karatemon, trap Metalseadramon!" yelled Rena  
  
"Perfect plan. Circle of light attack!"  
  
A huge six star circle appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Metalseadramon and trapped him from attacking.  
  
"Ugh, what have you done to me!" demanded Metalseadramon  
  
"Magnacybermon, you have to attack him while I hold the Magic circle in place, hurry!" yelled Karatemon  
  
"Right" said the calm voice from Magnacybermon "Sword Magic!" he yelled as a he sent a huge string of light into Metalseadramon's chest but quickly bounce back.  
  
"No it didn't work!" yelled J.C. "Try something else"  
  
"Magna destroyer!" he yelled as a multicolored beam came out of Magnacybermon's palm, but again bounced back into the ground. "He is too powerful for me"  
  
"I can't hold him much longer in my magic circle you two! You have to run before he breaks loose"  
  
"But-  
  
"Now! Magnacybermon and I will handle it!"  
  
Rena and J.C. immediately started to run as fast as they can as they heard the sounds of battle between the three digimon.  
  
"J.C. we can't do this to our digimon. We need to be there in case something happens!" yelled Rena  
  
"You right, we better run back quick, before its too late."  
  
J.C. and Rena headed back when they heard the bust of Karatemon's magic circle and Metalseadramon sending an attack at both digimon.  
  
Suddenly, out of the sky came Cybermon and Darkrenamon crashing into the ground in front of the two humans, weak and totally out of energy.  
  
"Rena, J.C. " stumbled Darkrenamon and Cybermon as they pushed themselves out of the hole in the ground "We can't fight anymore, we have failed you."  
  
"No!" cried Rena as tears burst out of her eyes " You haven't at all! Don't ever say that!"  
  
"You can't die! Please just hold on!" yelled J.C. as he started to turn red in tears  
  
"Goodbye." both digimon whispered.  
  
Both kids shed a final tear on their partner as the two digimon closed their eyes. The tear hit their faces and spread gracefully in a slow and symbolic unity with the last of their life. The digimon immediately started to glow dully around their body's as Metalseadramon lifted its head up to send its final blow to the children and digimon when the kids digivice lit up and shielded themselves from the attack. The two digimon's eyes lit up and caused a great explosion over them.  
  
"Warp-digivoulutionize!" yelled the Rena and J.C.  
  
"Darkrenamon warp digivolve to!------  
  
"Cybermon warp digivolve tooo!!------  
  
"Shamon!"  
  
"Titancybermon!"  
  
The explosion finally cleared as they revealed two huge digimon which consisted of a beautiful shaman like digimon and a huge Sorcerer like digimon. They rushed forward with great speed and sliced the attack in half and launched right into Metalseadramon, throwing him backwards.  
  
"Whoa, our digimon digivolved to mega! That is so cool!" cried Rena  
  
"Yeah." said J.C. purely amazed at the huge digimon.  
  
Shamon lifted a large talisman and launched a beam of light into the chest of Metalseadramon.  
  
"Titancybermon" said the smooth voice of Shamon " Its your turn" she smiled  
  
"I know." he replied "Be prepared to die you disgrace" Titancybermon created a staff into his hand and spun around with it, charging up a huge amount of energy between the split in the middle of the wood and yelled in his deep and intimidating voice "Carsons Digi- Blast!!"  
  
Suddenly Titancybermon launched the largest energy attack that anyone had ever seen as it went through the crack in Metalseadramon's armor and blasted him into oblivion.  
  
Titancybermon and Shamon then stood over the remains of Metalseadramon in triumph and absorbed his data and then went back down to the ground.  
  
"Wow, that was great you two!" exclaimed J.C.  
  
"Thank you, but where's Rena?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" screamt Rena from a distance  
  
The digimon and J.C. turned around to see a masked figure holding Rena by the throat quite a distance away "HAHAHA! Rena can't get away this time! HA!" it yelled victoriously.  
  
Shamon and J.C. ran forward to stop it but before they could reach it, it sent a blinding flash that slowed J.C. and the others down and it disappeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Shamon screamt in pure rage!  
  
"Hold on Shamon, there has to be a way to track her down."  
  
"But how!!? HOW!?"  
  
"Hmmmm. WAIT! Shamon, she has her digivice with her right!?"  
  
"She should have it, its attached to her jeans." said Titancybermon as Shamon and J.C. stared at him strangely. "What, I always she her use it when she used it to digivolve you!" he finished, blushing.  
  
J.C. pulled out his DTV from his belt loop and said "Access Radar Screen" as a screen with a blue dot sprung across the screen "Rena's signal is showing up on the screen you guys!"  
  
"Then we better head after it!" said Titancybermon as he lifted J.C. onto his hand and he and Shamon flew off after the signal.  
  
"We are getting closer! The dot is maybe only 30 miles away!"  
  
"Then its time to speed it up. Cyber-blast!" and the three warped forward in front of the entrance to a huge castle.  
  
"It looks like this gate need some sort of key to open it" said Shamon as she looked a titanium lock attached to a digiziod steel wall.  
  
" Hey Shamon!" yelled J.C. standing on Titancybermon's hand "look at that symbol on the gate, its the same as the one that was emblazoned on my DTV and signed on the email!" he said staring at the overlapping D's once again and now noticed a '2' exponent on the side. "I have a great idea. Titancybermon, move me towards that box." as Titancybermon moved J.C. towards the high up box I front of him "It doesn't need a key. Look." J.C. put his DTV inside of the box as the insignia on it lit up and a portal activated in front of the gate. J.C. grabbed back his DTV and all three of them walked into the portal and was warped in front of the castle.  
  
J.C. shook on top of Titancybermon's hand, but he remembered Rena and he ordered them to go forward into the huge door. They walked into a dark room and everything became black as they entrance became apparent. Throughout the room, all of the group could just hear the sound of many voices wafting throughout the room.  
  
Clueless of what to do, they all went forward as Titancybermon put J.C. back on the ground. The sounds got louder and louder, but they couldn't see anything through the darkness.  
  
Out of nowhere a silhouette of a man was barely distinguishable in the darkness and his voice was clearer than the others as it said "Hello Jason, I thought you would never come back. HAHAHAHA"  
  
The familiarity sent chills down J.C.'s spine. 


	13. Chapter 6: The Final Chapter?

The Final Chapter?

J.C. realized he had definitely heard this particular voice before: it was the one who had sent him on his first mission and given him his crest. "What do you want!?" yelled J.C. with fierceness in his tone

"You mean with Rena?" he projected mockingly.

"Yes! What did you do with her!?"

"Oh. Why don't you see for yourself, tell your friends that they can watch too!"

Suddenly a tube to the side of them lit up and showed Rena floating inside with wires attached to her body with only an oxygen mask keeping her alive.

"Give her back to us!"

"NO!" the voice then simmered down in tone "She has something we want."

"And what would that be you freak!" Cried J.C.

"Heh, if it was any concern to you, I would tell you, but its not so leave or prepare yourself to die."

"Look, you don't know who you are dealing with! Okay, now the only thing you have done so far is show us Rena, now show us yourself!" yelled Titancybermon "NOW!"

"You aren't worthy of facing me, if I thought your pathetic form could save you and had a chance of Saving Rena, trust me I would have taken care of it. But how about having a taste of my power, I promise, it won't even hurt. De-digivoulutionize!"

From out of no where a thin white beam launched forward at Titancybermon but just as quick as the beam came Shamon threw herself in front of Titancybermon with her staff diagonal of her body.

"I don't think so. Diamond Shield!" Yelled Shamon as a yellow shield domed over the three while the white beam of light continued to try to penetrate it.

"Your shield doesn't stand a chance, Shamon" said the voice almost about to laugh out loud.

"I would like to see otherwise!" yelled Shamon with her talisman cocked back holding the shield forward against the beam. "Before I was Rena's partner, I was a guardian at the shine palace and can control my powers very well, so it will be no surprise" Shamon grinned and paused "That I can attack while using my shielding abilities at the same time! THE HAND OF FATE!" yelled Shamon as the beam fired a blast that came from every direction the circular dome faced in an inferno of golden light.

As the blast wore off, the silence that came with it did as well as the voice still remained in tact and as loud and chilling as ever. "Oh, no Shamon I knew you could do that and your shield isn't quite as indestructible as you think, and neither are you! Notice my beam still is gnawing at your shield as we speak, well all of this time it's been draining energy from Titancybermon and you're making your shield quite vulnerable to an attack! HAHA! Shadow Reaper!"

From behind Rena's tube came a huge black streak of darkness as it headed directly towards the shield. It came closer until it finally made contact and broke the shield as if it were glass.

Shamon was hit across the room and the white beam hit Titancybermon.

Titancyebrmon began to glow and rumble strangely as his face started to distort and his body became much smaller than what it should be. Suddenly his entire structure lit up and violently lighted up as he de-digivolved back into Cybermon.

"No!" screamt J.C. as he saw Cybermon helpless with only the dim light from Rena's tube to guide him. "Shamon! Where are you!?"

Something walked from behind the shield; it was Darkrenamon looking more weak and sickly than he had ever seen before. She limped towards him and carefully put herself in front of J.C. attempting to tell him something.

"J.C., the only way we can get back some ground is to try to get Rena out of there, I couldn't do it, even when my body flew at it, but you have to find a way, or we are doomed" whispered Darkrenamon with her voice so weak and lost that J.C. could hardly make out her words.

"Sorry" the voice echoed loudly "But that plan wont work at all, I mean I did create that tube myself, but if you don't want to take my word for it, try it, I dare you!"

"Shut-up!" yelled J.C. with tears pouring from his eyes, give us back Rena now!"

"I told you before Jason, she has something we want..."

"What!? What could she possibly have that you can't just get from me instead!? WHY RENA!!"

"Because she has powers that you can't even comprehend! I tried dealing with you the easy way! I asked you to join my side, I gave you your digivice, your digimon! I gave you everything you could have ever wanted! I treated you like a real digidestined! And only for one little favor! I wanted you to kill Rena but you couldn't do it you coward! I gave you what you could have never ever had by nature, and you turned it away to join the good side! You messed up my plans and now, I will mess up what you betrayed me for!"

"What do you mean what I could have never had by nature!? What does that mean!?"

"Do you think that you could have ever been a tamer if I hadn't recruited you Jason? Do you? Did Your little fox friend tell you that, ah, lied to you again I suppose, you can never trust those females, I'll tell you that right now..."

"J.C. don't believe his crap! You were meant to be Cybermon's partner, you are a real Tamer, trust me, he is trying to break you just like Cybermon said. You are still raw and he knows that!" said Darkrenamon as feeble as before.

"You be quiet before you join your little friend in that special chamber tube as well!. The voice yelled " Look at yourself Jason, you are turning into one of them, you even eliminated the beautiful crest I gave you and replaced it with the one you hold right now. Ah yes, the crest of Rage, one of the most powerful crest created today, and you replace it with that. Ha."

"J.C." said Darkrenamon seeming a little stronger than before "_That_ crest is destiny, it is just as powerful as the other one, don't believe him!"

"She is lying to you again! Rena loved doing that to you, especially that fox you stand beside right now! Why do you think she tried to make you older, so that you would be vulnerable to Tortoisemon and die without your crest and digivice to protect you!"

"That's a lie!" yelled Cybermon getting up and shaking uncontrollably "That is a lie J.C. Darkrenamon and I know why we did that and it was not so you could die, just the opposite!"

"Who are you going to believe Jason? Who!? Even your own partner betrayed you, when he became Skullcybermon, he wasn't out of control, he wanted you dead! And that is why he wanted to get rid of that Snowcalumon, because he despised that card he gave you, the one that caused his plan to fail!"

"NO!" Cybermon yelled with his Purple eyes turning red! "I would never do that to him. I telling the truth J.C.! I would never do anything like that to you!"

"Just SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" yelled J.C. as he fell to his knees in tears

"J.C.!" exclaimed Darkrenamon and Cybermon.

"Leave him alone. You have done enough already!" yelled the Voice as it sent a red arrow-like beam straight at the digimon

"You underestimate me!" yelled Cybermon "Cyber- blast!"

Cybermon released his Cyber-blast and transferred the attack straight back to where it came from.

"You talk way too much you freak! While you have been griping around about how we betrayed J.C. Darkrenamon has been chanting a healing spell in little spurts, and now I'm back and ready to show you my power!" yelled Cybermon

"You may have taken me by surprise Cybermon but don't get too full of yourself. Titancybermon was just a huge target for my attacks and so was Shamon, so give it up and make it easy."

"Sorry, but we do stand a chance you idiot!" yelled J.C. wiping off his tears with a huge smile on his face " Cybermon has a lot of powers that you probably didn't even know about and of them, is telepathic connection with me! And after hearing the whole shenanigan about how good is really 'evil' I now know how to defeat you, heh because two tamers are better than one."

"What does that mean!", the voice yelled as J.C. grabbed something golden and big out of his backpack "No! Not that digi-mental No...STOP DOING THAT!

J.C. grabbed the golden digimental and threw it directly at the tube Rena lied within. As its golden surface touched the tube, sparks flew as the egg-like shape tried to work its way through. The material that served as the glass of the tube, turned black making Rena's body fade away and tried to get the egg away. The egg fought back as if it were alive and it pushed its way in halfway. Then suddenly out of the ceiling came a black force which tried to get the egg out of the way from the tube. But just as quickly as the attack came down, the egg glowed a bright light and exploded, sending J.C., Cybermon, and Darkrenamon back. A sound could be heard as the tube cracked open and a gray mist surrounded the entire room. Everything was silent as the trio laid on the floor with their faces black from the flames.

"Rena! Where are you?!" yelled J.C. from the mist

"Rena! Are you there!?" added Darkrenamon with her black fur blending in with the ashed ground beneath her.

"Rena!" yelled Cybermon loudest of all.

"You guys." said a weak female voice in a cough.

"Rena! You're back!" said J.C. as he ran up and hugged her in the darkness and absorbed the moment. "Oh," he glanced back at Rena in reality. He blushed.

"It's okay, but what happened?" she said

"Its a long story Rena, but we better heal you"

"Hold it!" yelled the Voice "Your not getting off that easy! Oh no, we have just begun to fight!"

Suddenly out of the grayness coming from the broken tube came a figure with a very familiar figure. Suddenly the smoke wafted violently to the side as the face started to become clearer when all four of the team gasped and J.C. fainted as the person behind the fog, and the voice J.C. had been hearing from the start of the adventure was with no doubt, himself.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cybermon demanded trying to pick up his fallen partner.

"Darkrenamon, who is he!?" Rena asked, pointing at the almost exact duplicate of J.C. who was somewhat older.

"Is this some sort of joke or illusion!?" Darkrenamon fiercely growled

"No," said the older J.C. still with the same voice as before "I'm quite real. Or as real as your friend anyway."

"How is it possible that two J.C.'s could exist! It defies almost all laws of time and space"

"Not when you are dealing with the resources that I have at my disposal Darkrenamon!" yelled the Older J.C. "And by the way I am not J.C. I am Jason!"

"Who are you?" Asked J.C. sickly as he just started to regain his color again.

"I am you, or the older you anyway. I have lived almost everything you have lived, I have all of your memories, feelings, and much more that you don't even know happened yet. I am your worst nightmare and the unbeatable enemy you seek. HA! How symbolic 'J.C.' The only enemy that will ever be a threat to you is yourself. HA! How good am I?"

"How?" J.C. asked faintly.

"How what?" replied J.C. grimacing with an evil smile "How did I join the dark side after all? Well if I tell you everything, I might change my history but I will tell you that betrayal had a lot to do with it. Besides, what is the point of fighting 'evil' instead of causing it, destiny is inevitable and it will always catch up to you, but don't worry you will get your's...especially you Rena. But don't worry, soon enough it will happen to you, J.C., and you will meet your younger self and it will repeat for eternity."

"What happened to Rena and Darkrenamon!?"

"Oh J.C., you should be ashamed," Jason grinned "Where's the fun in knowing that? Be a sport Jace."

"Hold it Jason! If you are really the future version of J.C. then where is Cybermon!?" yelled Darkrenamon from the background

"Oh, Cybermon, well that's assuming a lot Darkrenamon, and you do know that. but I'll give you a hint. A big one. He is right behind you."

Darkrenamon turned to her side to see Cybermon staring behind her in shock just as J.C. had been when he saw Jason.

A large creature appeared out of the darkness which revealed itself to be a familiarly slim creature which was a much enhanced version of Cybermon.


	14. Chapter 7: Jason and Cydramon

Jason and Cydramon  
  
"How- How did you ever get another Cybermon?" said Cybermon shaking with his color going pale  
  
"I didn't" Grinned Jason "It is you, silly. And by the way, his name is Cydramon now, so get used to the name change Cybermon because your next."  
  
"Cydramon!? What the heck is that supposed to mean!?" yelled J.C. as his cheeks became rosy with anger.  
  
"Well I'll sum it up for you. Cybermon realized how stupid he was becoming by not absorbing but about half the digimon we destroyed, so Cybermon once again started absorbing more data and in a cunning match he absorbed the digimon that would transform him forever from dinky old Cybermon to the powerful Cydramon!" Laughed Jason  
  
Cybermon stared up at his taller and much stronger counterpart. The basic Figure and profile of Cybermon was the same yet his eyes were green and his darker outfit and longer cape complimented the sharp razor blade attached to his glove tempting anyone to try to mess with it.  
  
"Well prepare to have that monstrosity demolished because I will destroy him!" Yelled Cybermon intimidated by the grinning double of his  
  
"But Cybermon" said Jason with fake compassion "You wouldn't ever do that, or you would further destine your own fate as well. You do know that if your future is destroyed your future will fall as well."  
  
"Well Cybermon will change his destiny!" Yelled Rena  
  
"But that is impossible---  
  
"No it isn't!" sprang J.C. "Anyone can change their destiny and trust me we will never become you two idiots. You can bet on that."  
  
"Try if you wish." Jason once again grinned with his huge right cheek lifting with the movement of his lip.  
  
"You'll never stand against 2 on one!" yelled Rena and J.C. at the same time "Go!"  
  
"Right" both digimon said in synchronization  
  
Both digimon pounced towards the standing Cydramon when they suddenly fell through him as they attempted to slash his flesh. He appeared behind the two digimon instantly as he gazed both backs at the swipe of his blade.  
  
"Cyber-crusher!" Cybermon yelled towards Cydramon  
  
"Cydra-zone!" yelled back Cydramon as he transformed the beam from Cybermon into a featureless warrior that had the surface of the beam to substitute its flesh. The creature grabbed a sword also made out of the beam and sent three huge explosions at Cybermon and Darkrenamon. Weakened, Darkrenamon charged at the strange warrior while Cybermon transformed his hand into a blade and tried to strike Cydramon straight through the chest. As Darkrenamon struck the surface of the warrior, it suddenly self destructed, lighting up the whole room momentarily while Cybermon missed Cydramon and hit his bladed hand, breaking his own blade as he suddenly found himself under that of Cydramon's blade at his throat.  
  
"Okay Rena, we know what to do!" said J.C. clutching his DTV  
  
"Yeah!" replied Rena holding hers as well  
  
"Speed digivoulution activate!"  
  
The two digimon lit up into two huge domes of light when suddenly the domes exploded, revealing an unchanged Cybermon and Darkrenamon, still at Cydramon's mercy.  
  
"What the heck?!" yelled J.C. shaking his digivice.  
  
"Oh, J.C. didn't I mention? Oh, no. Sorry I forgot" cheerily stated Jason with a fake smile on his face "You can't digivolve in here, you can only come in digivolved, but unfortunately Titancybermon and Shamon de- digivolved, so they can't come back. HAHA"  
  
J.C. turned red with pure anger in his expression, his crest then started to secretly light up not to his knowledge as Jason interrupted his concentration.  
  
"Don't worry J.C." yelled Jason loudly as his voice echoed everywhere, sending J.C. out of his trance "This match between your digimon and mine is about to end. Cydramon! Now!"  
  
Cydramon grabbed Darkrenamon, Cybermon , J.C. and Rena telepathically in a black restraining beam as he suddenly thrusted them into a 4 long tube chambers, much like the one Rena was in, except with out the water and the oxygen mask.  
  
"What have you done to us Jason!" yelled J.C. pounding on the clear glass like layer.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all J.C. I just need you four for a little experiment of mine. Especially you Rena" he said as he glared directly at Rena "I need you for a ritual that will make me the most powerful being in the entire universe! HAhaHAHA. Cydramon restrain them!"  
  
Cydramon sent purple showers of beams at the four chambers as metal restraints hooked all four's legs and arms to the back side of the tube.  
  
"I don't understand. What do you need Rena and us for?" asked Darkrenamon as her hind legs bent to the sides under the restraints.  
  
"Well, Rena's purpose can wait for later, but I need all four of you energy to create the ultimate creature that will vanquish everyone in his way! AHAHHAHAHHAHA." Yelled Jason as he laughed evilly as the room became silent.  
  
"Your mad" said Rena calmly but loudly  
  
"Cydramon! Create the tube over yourself and I that connects all of the tubes together!" yelled Jason as Cydramon sent a wave of energy that made a tube over Jason and himself that connected to the other tubes through a much thinner tube that was held over the other tubes in the air.  
  
"I have done as you wish master." said Cydramon loose in his tube.  
  
"Perfect!" yelled Jason in his much larger tube as he began to grin "Then the ritual shall begin. Although Cydramon is strong, he is not invincible and no matter how powerful I am, I am still vulnerable and somewhat weak in comparison to the digimon so now I will merge with Cydramon and make a creature far beyond anyone's fantasies or comprehension!"  
  
"What does that have to do with us!?" Rena replied  
  
"I need all of you fours energy to make the bond between me and Cydramon possible and we will have more power then you can ever dream! Cydramon! Absorb the energy of the two humans!"  
  
Cydramon lit up his claws and sent a huge white beam that went through the tubes to J.C. and Rena as the restraints glowed a dark red as they suddenly became weaker as there energy was heavily absorbed.  
  
"Rena!!" Yelled both Cybermon and Darkrenamon  
  
Cydramon absorbed the energy when his skin started to split slightly "Ahhhh yes! How invigorating! I feel there youth and energy seeming through my veins! HAHAHA!"  
  
"Now give the two digimon's energy to me!" yelled Jason with a blood crazed look in his eyes.  
  
Cydramon made the restraints on Cybermon and Darkrenamon glow as well when golden energy was released through their body and directly into Jason who yelled in pain as his veins started to pop out and his muscles became over exaggerated to an extent that his face was invisible to the group for a few seconds. Suddenly out of no where Jason went back to normal as he shed a black layer of energy around him as his energy field and general strength seemed greatly increased.  
  
"Okay! We only have a few seconds to merge Cydramon! Hurry and release everything you have into my chamber." Jason said loudly  
  
"But master, what if it ends up killing me or you-------  
  
"NOW!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs  
  
Cydramon glowed a dark purple around his body when he yelled as he released huge amounts of energy into the thin tubes and straight into Jason  
  
Jason yelled louder then anybody had ever heard him before while the energy surges around his flesh as he yelled out strange words while staring up at the ceiling "Myhamu Mysarusanga! I Release this energy in sacrifice of my life to be reborn with power of the gods. Sangaryu hyronitchan Manguandon Fuse my soul within the presence and company of my partner to send darkness into all of the universe around us! Magnaru Gon Biach Xanrix Valemos!"  
  
Cydramon's outer layer of flesh and clothes, with the exception of his blade vanished as he yelled a war cry when his body itself started to dissolve in neon dust that started traveling in the tube towards Jason when Cybermon looked up grimly at the scene with an indistinguishable grin or frown.  
  
"It's Showtime" Cybermon mumbled quietly "Cyber link activate!" Cybermon continued to yell out as a red string of energy formed between him and Cydramon's dissolving blade. "Later Jason!" Cybermon yelled from his restraints as Cydramon's hand lifted up and broke through the clear material over the tube and straight into that of Jason's. Cydramon lifted up his blade and swung it directly at Jason, making a huge gash in his skin. Cydramon finally lifted his now blunted blade launched it directly in Jason's chest, launching him out of the glass like substance and onto the floor with the flames shading his dark eyes.  
  
The other three stared at the scene in utter shock and then looked at Cybermon in awe and amazement.  
  
Jason got up slowly with blood spurting rapidly from his mouth as he stared directly into the coldness of Cybermon's cold purple eyes. Cydramon stared at himself in shock and shame at himself, confused as ever on what truly happened.  
  
"Wha-wha--tttt happ-pppp--ennn-duh!" asked Jason as he shook uncontrollably at the same time as blood spurted out of his mouth onto the dark floor as flames continued to surround the two broken, larger tubes.  
  
"I-I don't know master. I don't know" replied Cydramon stuttering from the shock of the incident  
  
"What do you mea--meea--mean! You stt-stt- stabbed me!"  
  
"It was there fault. That Cybermon had something to do with it, I know it! He did it!" yelled Cydramon pointing straight at Cybermon from the distance as he remained smiling.  
  
Jason stood up with blood over his pale flesh as his legs shook beyond stopping. He held his left hand with his right trying to stop it from shaking and his head jerked forward.  
  
"Cuu--cuu-cuurr-cuurse! Yyy-yyy- You Cybermon!" Jason yelled with great force.  
  
"Don't worry Jason, I do what I can." Cybermon said weakly but sarcastically "Hhh-HA-hhha-hah. HAHAHHAHHAHHHA!" Jason yelled while his body shook up greatly. "Y-ou-you pulled whatever stu--stunt you pu--puu-pulled by luck- ---ann--annd Yaa-You--waa-where too -la-la-la- late!"  
  
"You could have fooled me. It looks like I pulled it at just the right time actually. Look at your pathetic self, Ha! I'm not the stuttering idiot shaking beyond my control am I?" Cybermon lowly yelled  
  
"H---haa-HAHAHAHHA!" laughed Jason as he held his chest "M--mm--mee and Cy-cyy-Cydramon started t--taa-too baa-baa-baa-bond before you stt-stt stababbed me! MYRARYU- Valemos!"  
  
Jason and the shaking Cydramon's body suddenly self destructed and burst into a bunch of raw flesh on the spot as a beam of red and purple energy merged out of there body's as smoke caused a greater explosion that broke the glass and sent J.C. Rena, Darkrenamon, and Cybermon onto the ground in a great thud moments after the whole building exploded into ash. The four, remained unharmed since they were released from the tube seconds after the building exploded, making their skin layered with black dust.  
  
In front of them swirled a huge storm of gray smoke when it suddenly swept to the side, revealing itself to be a digimon so evil and deformed that J.C.'s and Rena's crest started to glow and lit the area around the creature, attempting to guard the four from what seemed to be the inevitable.  
  
Behind the storm of smoke was the most hideous thing ever to be seen by either J.C., Rena, Cybermon, or Darkrenamon.  
  
It seemed to be a disfigured dragon with fiery red wings sprouting from both its head and its wings, metal teeth that spiked out of its gums, eyes that were on the tips of its wings, its back and the top and bottom of its face, and uneven and rocky skin that was separated by lines of hot lave that complimented the 12 arms coming out of its back and sides.  
  
"Oh, crap! What the heck is that--that thing!" yelled Rena almost about to throw up at the sight of all of its rotting arms  
  
"Pure evil itself" said Darkrenamon stunned by its appearance.  
  
The creature roared at a loudness so disturbing, there was no word to describe it. The large creature shook everything around it as it suddenly revealed its ability to speak "You may have disturbed the merge between me and Cydramon, but you did not end it! It may have deformed me, but don't worry, we are still much stronger than you! HAHAHHAHHA" yelled the creature which sounded like Cydramon and Jason speaking at the same time. "I rule supreme. I am now the first human to ever molecularly bond with his digimon and now I am the most powerful digimon alive!"  
  
"We'll just see abut that!" yelled J.C. as he grabbed his crest and swiped it through his DTV as he signaled Rena to do what he was doing.  
  
"Speed digivoulution activate!" both children yelled  
  
"Cybermon speed digivolve to-----  
  
"Darkrenamon speed digivolve to-------  
  
"Titancybermon!"  
  
"Shamon!"  
  
"Whoa! J.C.! They digivolved to mega in one swipe!"  
  
"Yeah, its called speed digivolution; Shamon taught me."  
  
"Cool"  
  
Titancybermon lifted up his long staff and launched his Carson's Digi- blast directly at the creature as Shamon added to the blast by launching her talisman of light to the beam.  
  
It created a golden ray of light that shot straight through the chest of the deformed digimon, creating a visible hole in its chest.  
  
The creature laughed and stared directly at Titancybermon as its body regenerated, filling the hole back up "Hah! Nice try Titancybermon and Shamon, but nobody will ever defeat Satancybermon! HAHAHAHAHHA! Never! Take this. Gamma-shooter!"  
  
Several heavy blast were launched from Satancybermon's mouth and sent directly to the two equally huge digimon. The beams soared through the sky as they came closer to the two digimon every second that would pass when to everyone's surprise, a yellow shield domed over the two digimon, deflecting the assault right back into Satancybermon. Satancybermon roared loudly once again as it coughed out a huge demon-like creature out of its huge mouth. The demon grabbed a sword out of its back and flew straight at the shield with the tip of its sword aiming straight for the dome. It pierced its way in as it became electrocuted and exploded, bursting a hole in the shield. Satancybermon then released several more little black creatures and made them all explode on command, penetrating the entire shield into golden dust.  
  
Shamon lifted her talisman from her shoulders and flew, dicing the upcoming batches of demons moments after the would come out of Satancybermon's mouth when it finally arrived in front of the evil itself. Shamon swung her talisman to guard every blow made by Satancybermon and without any notice pierced it into his stomach. She grabbed it back out again and shot a magnificent wave of energy into his chest. thousand of Tiny little creatures ate at Shamon's throat and body when out of nowhere Titancybermon swung a large blade across Satancybermon's neck, completely decapitating him. In seconds however, he quickly grew another one and the old head jumped out at Titancybermon and, in a new liquid state, launched into Titancybermon's mouth as well as the rest of Satancybermon as his whole body became a disgusting looking black liquid.  
  
Suddenly Titancybermon expanded as the liquid surged through his body and rumbled throughout his stomach.  
  
"Oh no, Satancybermon is inside of me Shamon." said Titancybermon worriedly "What do I do?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that." said Shamon confidently "De-virulize!"  
  
A large beam shot out of Shamon's talisman and at Titancybermon.  
  
"Titancybermon! Make as great an explosion that you are capable of without killing yourself! Hurry!" said Shamon  
  
"Right. Titancyberblast!" An explosion surrounded all of the digimon as Titancybermon's stomach began to rumble. Titancybermon hit himself in the chest as he saw the little liquid for of Satancybermon squirm under his skin. He then punched it at its new location and heated up his body temperature and sent an entire flame from his stomach out of his mouth. After the flame, came out the mysterious liquid and a very weakened Satancybermon emerged from the black liquid.  
  
J.C. and Rena watched from the ground when J.C.'s attention shifted towards a pile of ashes by where the tube Rena was in with the oxygen mask was. Under the ashes many golden speckles of dust drifted to the surface, looking as if little pixies were flying out of the fallen ashes. J.C. ran towards the dust and swept aside the ashes to find the remains of his golden digi-mental. It was almost fully in tact except that the center seemed to have melted off which was probably the golden dust flying upwards towards the green sky.  
  
"Rena! Look, see its my digimental!" yelled J.C. with his eyes lighting up with the golden dust.  
  
"Yeah? And, its the thing you used to break me out of that glass chamber the first time, so what?"  
  
"Don't you get it? This might save our digimon!"  
  
"What are we gonna do, throw it at Satancybermon?" asked Rena sarcastically  
  
"No. I got a plan. Rena activate the feature on the DTV that allows us to talk to our digimon from long distances away. I saw you using it while Cybermon and Darkrenamon were fighting. And then tell Darkrenamon to catch the egg."  
  
"But J.C. ? How will that ever help-------  
  
"Just do it!" yelled J.C.  
  
"Alright." Rena mumbled reluctantly " DTV Communicator activate!" yelled Rena at the screen of her blue digivice. The screen went red and suddenly a microphone came out of the base of the DTV and attached itself in the lobe of Rena's ear. "Shamon, how is the battle going, are you alright?"  
  
"Satancybermon is pure evil Rena, he has managed to counter everything we throw at him and what is even worse is that every time we attack and attempt to destroy him, he regenerates and heals completely." said Shamon worriedly through the microphone as J.C. listened carefully "Titancybermon seems to be evenly matched with him, offensive wise, but you'd think him and I would be unstoppable together, but we are not. We don't know what to do."  
  
Rena looked at J.C. who was signaling her to get to the point " Well, Shamon, J.C. has an idea that might help, but you have to be open and closer to the ground towards us to catch something. he insist it will work."  
  
"Fine, I just need to get around Satancybermon, Titancybermon is fending him off pretty well, but we better hurry, Titancybermon can't fight like this forever." said Shamon "I'm heading towards the signal right now, when I say now, you throw it to me."  
  
Rena and J.C. looked up in the sky to watch for Shamon. The sky was its regular greenish tinge as they could hear muffled explosions in the distance. Both children knew that their lives depended on this battle and if they failed, it was all over, nobody had any idea where the Phoenix eye was, or at least almost everybody. This was the final match that they would ever fight and everything rested upon it. They could see the sparks light up in the sky, seeming to appear every few seconds at speeds incomprehensible to the two humans. Faith was all they had on their side, it was cold in the air, it could have been their fear, or maybe just their thoughts playing tricks on them, so much was at stake it was almost as if everyone was in a trance, drifted into an unknown location because of the fighting. Perhaps this is why Rena and J.C. had their hands clutched tightly together...  
  
Immediately Shamon was soaring through the sky with her Talisman cocked behind her shoulders, Rena's microphone attached to her digivice lit up as Shamon's voice could clearly be heard by J.C. as well "Now!" Shamon yelled.  
  
J.C. released Rena's hand unknowingly and grabbed the egg from the ground and sent it soaring as high as he could make it fly. The egg went up into the air at an amazing speed and Shamon got it with her left hand and swiftly flew back towards the battlefield.  
  
J.C. and Rena ran toward where the actual battle had taken place to see Titancybermon with his uniform torn up by little gashes and Satancybermon looking tired but still looking somewhat stronger than Titancybermon. The two figures moved like two dark streaks of color in the sky. Shamon stood in the air and stared off onto the scene with her talisman cocked back ready to fire with the egg clutched in her other hand.  
  
"Titancybermon! We need to join together and maybe we can defeat this freak. Here! Catch!" yelled Shamon as she threw the egg as hard as she could to Titancybermon.  
  
Titancybermon dodged an on coming attack from Satancybermon as he grabbed the egg as it fell into his hand like an active magnet falling onto a refrigerator surface. He stared at the egg in mystery as to what he was supposed to do with it next. He stared blankly at its glowing covering and suddenly he got the same look J.C. had when he found it.  
  
Shamon swept across the sky, towards Titancybermon and came up to him and asked, "Well, Titancybermon this is it, there's no turning back from this point, I hope that stupid piece of steel can save us now."  
  
"Don't worry" Titancybermon grinned "It will."  
  
Shamon grabbed her talisman and released a series of golden light towards Satancybermon and rushed towards him until she pierced her Talisman straight into his flesh.  
  
"Nobody will ever defeat Satancybermon! Star shooter!"  
  
Thousands of tiny beams came out of its wings and fused into a gigantic dragon. It released a huge golden wave and it sent Shamon flying back toward Titancybermon Satancybermon then sprouted a blade out of its top right hand and swung it rapidly until it lit up into a dark purple color " Giga-blade!" he yelled once again as he bade was released from his arm and exploded while making contact with the digimon. Titancybermon emerged from the smoke with the egg cocked back in his arm and charged straight into Satancybermon.  
  
Satancybermon created another blade and swung it straight at Titancybermon's chest when Titancybermon quickly put the egg in front of him. The blade sliced right into the egg as if it were butter and a huge amount of golden dust exceeded around both digimon. Titancybermon grinned as Satancybermon stood still in mystery about what that dust was when the dust began to swirl around in a huge circle. The golden dust spun around in the same pattern until a large vortex formed and J.C.'s smile could be seen from the sky. The Vortex then exploded and caused Satancybermon to dissolve into tiny grains of flesh and the other digimon stared down at the ground when two waves of light went directly into J.C. and Rena.  
  
Suddenly, the DTV's changed into a more advanced type of shape and Golden speckles of light could be seen on the rim of Rena's DTV like J.C. had on his.  
  
The children started to change and started to become pure energy. The two different colored lights then flew from the ground and into the corresponding digimon.  
  
The explosion could be seen and heard from miles and miles away as Satancybermon was being literally blown back in his tracks as soon as he regenerated from the vortex. The children could no longer be seen anymore along with the two digimon and for a moment everything was silent and the explosion ceased to grow and any resulting sounds from it stopped. To Satancybermon's great surprise, the two domes of light totally dispersed and caused him to once again become tiny grains of black tar.  
  
Out of the light two beings appeared. They seemed to be the same Titancybermon and Shamon, yet something was different. It wasn't their size, or looks, but something more. They seemed to have a golden aura shining above their heavy coatings, but they seemed to be more innocent as well. More...human.  
  
Titancybermon lifted his majestic staff and a powerful golden shimmer of light was launched at the remaining grains of tar and shrunk them into even smaller grains. They then started to move as they merged into Satancybermon in one dull flash of crimson smoke.  
  
"Give it up Satancybermon! You are overpowered 2 to 1 and we are stronger then ever. You have one chance to surrender!" yelled the Shamon look-alike  
  
"I think not. It is you and Titancybermon who will surrender to me!"  
  
"That's just it! We aren't Titancybermon and Shamon anymore! We are now Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon. We have merged with the humans and vice- versa, so we stronger then ever!" yelled Neotitancybermon  
  
"HA! What good is a little human blood going to do you. I am invincible! HAHAHAHA!" roared Satancybermon as his skin glared a bright red glow.  
  
"Consider this invincible! Sword of destiny!" yelled Neotitancybermon as he zipped through the sky, almost ripping it open when he clutched his sword and went straight through the other side of Satancybermon. He stood completely still being weary of his injury while turning his head enough to see Neotitancybermon with his sword cocked back in a warrior pose. Suddenly, Satancybermon fell into two pieces as Neoshamon flew over to the pieces and summoned her talisman.  
  
"Light of balance!" she yelled as the two pieces of Satancybermon were greatly blown into pieces and into a steel jar that surrounded them.  
  
Inside the two magnificent creatures bodies, the two children could be seen and in front of them was everything that was happening outside of the two digimon. Although it was never known why, the two kids somehow had merged together with the digimon and while inside of them, they could communicate telepathically.  
  
"Rena, its J.C., can you hear me?" thought J.C. as he studied his surroundings inside Neotitancybermon.  
  
"Yeah, I can hear you just fine, this is soo freaky. How did we get like this." Rena replied back staring at the battlefield in the screen in front of her.  
  
"Something to do with that digimental I guess. Geeze that thing has come in handy lately."  
  
"Well, it seems like Satancybermon has taken one blow to many, look he is gone."  
  
"Don't do a victory dance just yet, although I wouldn't see how you could do one at this point, but he is in that jar thinggy. What if he breaks out, then we would be royally screwed." replied J.C. very concerned  
  
"Come on Jace, look at us, we are unstoppable, I don't know why or how, but we are just plain unstoppable." Rena, said smirking with pride as she watched the empty field in front of her.  
  
"You don't understand though, that freak was me in the future and that evil fireball we just fought was Cybermon's future self. And if what they said was true, this will just happen all over again, except it will be me in the jar, and then the part that fought me will like-be another me, then he will turn evil, then another me will come along and---  
  
"Don't worry about it!!" yelled Rena interrupting "All we need to do is alter the past, or--, well I don't know! Stop confusing me! Okay. J.C. it is not over until the fat lady sings, so we will destroy Satancybermon and---  
  
"But that will kill me in the future!"  
  
"FINE!" growled Rena telepathically " I don't know, we will just have to wait and see, but I know there is someway around it. There has to be, we just can't kill Satancybermon, that way we will have some control of the matter."  
  
"I agree, but how are we gonna keep some overgrown, fused, future me and Cybermon contained. Everything I can think of, he can think of a counter towards and then some... I just don't know how we can reverse this . It just seems---  
  
"Now J.C., don't say it. Don't say impossible because it is not. It is the opposite. You just have to trust in Cybermon, Darkrenamon, me, and most importantly, yourself. We can't control the future, your right about that, but I have a bulldog at home who I can't control , but that doesn't mean I can't send him to obedience school and try."  
  
"You're right. You know what, you are so right. But its just that I don't want to end up in a jar and hurting you guys. I just don't. And it scares me that I don't have control over any of this. Destiny scares me. It's, just so, well... final."  
  
"But look at that thing around your neck. Your crest. What does it say J.C. read it right now."  
  
"Destiny, I know, but I wasn't even meant to be in this mess, so how do I know I have the right crest? I don't"  
  
"Who says that you weren't meant to be here! You don't know that. It is just as much your destiny to be here as it is mine. Just because you started on the wrong side doesn't mean it wasn't meant to happen and even if it was true, it just once again proves that you can change all of this, just like those people who sent the email did!"  
  
"Yeah!" J.C. said will force but settled down he said "But we need to figure out where to start, we don't even know exactly where we are right now."  
  
"Well, we can answer that." echoed the voices of Titancybermon and Shamon.  
  
"Hey! There you guys are!" yelled J.C. towards the almost endless black ceiling "Where are we!"  
  
"I'd like to know too" yelled Rena in her chamber  
  
"Well, we don't know how or why, but you two are inside the chambers of our minds. You can see everything we can see, hear everything, and sense everything, even your hearts are synchronized with ours, but for some reason, we all share some phycic bond with each other that allows us to talk via thoughts." said the two voices of Titancybermon and Shamon.  
  
"Well it is very cool and judging from how much you kicked Satancybermon's butt, you must get a power boost from us too." said J.C.  
  
Shamon chuckled quietly "True, but we must worry about what we want to do with Satancybermon, we can't hold him inside of that jar forever, my magic can only sustain his true power for so long.  
  
"Well, obviously we can't destroy him" said Titancybermon "Not yet anyway."  
  
"Then what can we do" said J.C.  
  
"Well, I normally wouldn't do this, but I can keep him in a time sealed dimension where time does not pass and he will be motionless for ultimately eternity, or until I release him, that way he can't escape no matter what. But, there is a serious flaw to that. They can loose all of their memories to the portal, and unlike my Cyber-blast, I am not the only one who can access it."  
  
"Then can't you just put him in a Cyber-blast portal?"  
  
"That is up to you, but I wouldn't because he will not be motionless and powerless like in the time seal portal, he will be free to do whatever he wants to, he may not be able to do damage to any real things, but it scares me. When I am in my mega form, I am very capable of tearing through the gates of dimensions by simply swinging my sword too hard, and if that ability goes into the wrong hands, especially an evil side of myself, he can do the same and disrupt the balance of the digital world and ultimately killing us all off, with his own life at the price, but it wouldn't matter with me and J.C. anyway because that is us."  
  
"Well, then I guess you will have to put him in the time seal. Your portal seems a lot more dangerous." said J.C. "But what do you two think Rena and Shamon, you have the crest of balance."  
  
"I agree, we can't put the digital balance at stake. We must put him in the time seal." said Shamon "But who else can access it?"  
  
" Well, not just anyone, but I'm sure digimon more powerful then I can easily access the portal if they wanted to. However, most of those digimon are very wise and not easily subject to manipulation if you know what I mean. But I would also be willing to bet that there are some exceptions."  
  
"Well, we will just have to risk it then." said Shamon.  
  
"Very well." said Titancybermon with a serious tone "I will start now, but keep a firm stance on the ground, this might be a little rough"  
  
The two children could see out the screen in front of them. They could see Neotitancybermon summon a staff through several beams of neon rays. He tossed the staff into the air and caught it in a firmer grip. He spun it in an army like spin and pierced it deeply into the ground until only the top half and the amulet placed in between the arched sides of the staff. All of the sudden he roared a battle like war cry when suddenly a similar staff put itself into Neotitancybermon's fist. He grabbed the two staffs and made them cross into an X shape. he released them and swung them to the corresponding sides and slicing a gash through the dimensional barrier. He then combined the two staffs into one great rod and held it towards the sky.  
  
He then mumbled several words and caused many beams of different colored lights to shine into the sky. Suddenly he threw the staff directly into the gash in the barrier which caused a further breaking in it and out of nowhere, he shot a powerful blast from his palm into it. He grabbed the jar with Satancybermon within it and sent it straight into the now very much enlarged hole in the walls of the air. He finally put his hand slightly into the hole and slowly pulled it back out, sealing the great gap completely and making the strong vibrations from it cease.  
  
J.C. stood in front of the screen shocked "Titancybermon?"  
  
Titancybermon's voice once again echoed throughout the chambers of his mind "Yes?"  
  
"You scare me sometimes buddy, you do know that. Right?." 


	15. Chapter 8: The Next Journey

The Next Journey  
  
"Well, at least that is over with" said Rena as she gave a grateful sigh of relief.  
  
"There is still much to do though" said Titancybermon.  
  
"Speaking of which. No offence, but will we ever have our real bodies back though." asked J.C.  
  
"Oh don't worry." calmed Shamon said " I'm sure as soon as we de- digivolve, you will get your original forms back. I would like a single mind back too."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Rena from her chamber  
  
"Just kidding Rena, I would love to have you in my mind for an eternity."  
  
"Well I wouldn't." She glared back  
  
"Rena!"  
  
"Just kidding" she chuckled.  
  
"Well, I think we better de-digivolve, we don't want to strain ourselves, Shamon."  
  
" Yeah, well you two better just keep your guard up, I don't know what will happen when we de-digivolve." said Shamon  
  
"Um, okay." said J.C. weary.  
  
"Don't worry J.C., they just don't know where we will land. That's all." said Rena grinning.  
  
"Okay, be ready." said Titancybermon warningly  
  
Suddenly the chambers of both Rena and J.C. began to shake. They could start to feel their mental separation and their heartbeats became unsynchronized. Then at the speed of sound they could no longer see the chambers screen through the digimon's eyes, but their own. They could feel the ground underneath them and both kids very awkwardly got up and walked.  
  
"Hey Rena, we are back to normal. It feels so weird to walk again though. Do you see the digimon anywhere?"  
  
"No, I can't see them. Darkrenamon!" she yelled  
  
"Titancybermon! Where are you? Darkrenamon! Can you hear us?"  
  
"We are right here" said a squeaky voice from above  
  
"Huh?" said J.C. awkwardly when he saw two little digimon fall from the sky and onto his head, knocking him down.  
  
"Foxmon!" yelled Rena as she grabbed her from J.C.'s forehead .  
  
J.C.'s vision started to come back into focus until he could see a tiny Demi-cybermon leaning over his head.  
  
"Hi, J.C." said the squeakier demi-cybermon " Its nice to see you in a separate body."  
  
J.C. lifted Demi-cybermon and gently placed him on the ground, then getting up himself. "Hi you guys, so you are back to your in-training forms. Its been so long since you were last like this."  
  
"Yeah, we just need to function on low energy for a little while, so we can take full recovery from all the energy we used up as megas.  
  
"But I was just thinking, how are we ever gonna fuse like that again, the digimental is probably destroyed by now."  
  
"But look at your DTV's, they are different now." said Foxmon  
  
"Wow, your right, they are different now." said Rena amazed as she observed a more curved, thinner, and golden DTV clipped to their pant loops.  
  
"Hey, Foxmon, I think I'm about to digivolve, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it too."  
  
The two little digimon started to glow until they were shrouded in layers of light. The light then started to fade, revealing Cybermon and Darkrenamon behind it.  
  
"Okay, we are back to normal." said Cybermon relieved.  
  
"Then we need to...well, I don't know what. We pretty much trashed the castle, its just dust now. Do you think we could have defeated our enemy?" asked Rena  
  
"Not a chance, I just know that Satancybermon wasn't the enemy we are looking for. Its just a feeling but a strong one." said J.C. pessimistically.  
  
"I think we might want to look through the remains of this castle. There might be some clues of what we are to do next." said Cybermon very seriously.  
  
"Okay, then its settled." said Darkrenamon equally as serious "but almost this whole place is ruins, how will we ever find anything when all we can see is dust and broken stone."  
  
"Well, if its any consolation, I once found a history paper in my dorm once." said J.C. sarcastically as the other three narrowed their eyes at him "Well sorry, geeze. Just trying to help."  
  
"Okay, Rena, I want you to search around the southern side of the castle with Darkrenamon and J.C. and I will search the northern side. If any of us find anything, contact the others with your DTV's, got it." said Cybermon in a military like manner.  
  
"Gotcha" saluted Rena as she headed south with Darkrenamon stealthily following.  
  
J.C. and Cybermon headed north in a quiet fashion and searched endlessly through the dust and ruins while Rena and Darkrenamon did the same.  
  
"Cybermon, we are never going to find anything this way. We can't do it by hand. Can't you just search by using your powers?" asked J.C. "We shouldn't take a chance like that. We might accidentally destroy something."  
  
"Cybermon, if anyone wanted to hide anything here, I doubt it would be something breakable.", said J.C. slightly aggravated  
  
"Fine, but I am only going to use some little wind skill that I absorbed from that Pixemon from a while back."  
  
"That's fine with me" said J.C. satisfied  
  
Cybermon cracked his joints and stretched his arms until they wouldn't make a sound anymore. He then rose up straight and yelled "Windbeast!"  
  
J.C. stood firmly on the ground waiting for the attack to release when he suddenly noticed that nothing had happened and Cybermon remained standing with his palm facing the ruins.  
  
"Um, Cybermon. I don't wanna alarm you...but nothing happened."  
  
As J.C. finished his sentence, a great gust of forceful wind was sent from Cybermon's fist to the ruins. All of the idol pieces on the ground suddenly stood up as if they were alive and were sent back with the shear force of the wind. The dust and dirt form the ground spun around in a tornado like form and crossed acres of ground in seconds until everything was out of site and the ground was cleared with the exception of a rock formation and a metal foundation beneath them. Cybermon then in a millisecond, stopped the wind at once.  
  
"Little wind skill!" yelled J.C. with leaves sticking in his now frizzy hair. "You scare me sometimes, Cybermon. I really hope you know that."  
  
"Sorry, J.C. But I wonder why anyone would want to have a metal foundation underneath a series of dirt and ruins?"  
  
"Maybe they wanted to hide it. Do you think that their are any hidden doors underneath those metal tiles?" asked J.C. observantly  
  
"Hmm. Well in order to make a door hidden underneath this foundation, they would have to have one tile that is someone weaker then its real counterparts, so therefore I must send missals at all of the tiles that are slightly weaker then the tiles themselves. That way, the fake door will break and the other tiles will stay in tact. And my reading says that a 5000MPH rate of speed will break them, so I will send 4998.9 MPH assaults at them. J.C. I will need you to get on my back, so you don't get hurt. I will be launching attacks on all of the tiles."  
  
"Okay." said J.C. as Cybermon assisted him on getting on his back.  
  
Cybermon hovered into the air slowly until he and J.C. were over a thousand feet in the air. Cybermon aimed his two palms directly at the center tile with great accuracy. He then slowly charged up energy within his palms as J.C. hung on tightly to his shoulders. J.C. could feel the energy through Cybermon get a little more intense and the beam in the center of his two palms became noticeably larger then before. Cybermon's eyes glowed a crimson red that matched his cape and released the energy ,which thinned out into the tiles exact size, towards the ,middle tile.  
  
The energy wave rushed towards the tile but a nanosecond before it would have hit, it split into several beams that went into each tile precisely. The whole ground that was once silver with metal and titanium, now was lit up with a crimson red beam that blocked every millimeter of silver on the tile. The beams seemed to sink slowly lower into the metal for every second that passed, but despite the great force from the beams, Cybermon seemed to have complete control over their constant speed as his eyes remained crimson as well. It seemed as if the rays would go right through the tiles but right at the moment they seemed as if they were about to go through, the beams ended and Cybermon's eyes became their usual purple again.  
  
As the rays faded away, J.C. could notice a lowering of the metal foundation from the dirt foundation that was untouched by a beam. Cybermon lowered back onto the ground and J.C. quickly got off of his back and onto the metal. J.C. stood over the center tile that Cybermon had originally shot at and lightly touched it with his index finger. The tile sunk through and underneath was what seemed to be a huge vortex that seemed to be sucking in everything around it. Cybermon shifted J.C. to the side and with a special laser that shot out of his eyes, he melded some metal on to the gap and the suction from the portal ceased.  
  
"Exactly as I suspected." said Cybermon in a satisfied tone  
  
"Cybermon, what the heck was that underneath the tile! It almost killed me."  
  
"J.C. doesn't the 'earth' you come from have what they call a core in the center of the other layers?" "Yeah, why?"  
  
"That was kind of like a digital 'core' and inside of it, is a vortex that even the strongest of digimon cannot survive in. There have been rumors of digimon that survive in their, but they are myths to my knowledge. That is why I didn't just break the metal because if I did, I could have destroyed the whole digital world. "  
  
"But I thought you only knew the stuff that they programmed in you in your egg?" said J.C.  
  
"J.C. their are some things in life that don't require a computer program to know. Remember that."  
  
J.C. went up and hugged Cybermon when he saw over his shoulder the rock formation in the middle of the metal ground.  
  
"Cybermon! Look at that! Its is some sort of rock over your shoulder." yelled J.C.  
  
Cybermon carefully looked over his shoulder and calmly looked at the small rise of ground in the metal. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"It wasn't destroyed by the beams!"  
  
"It is probably just a formation of roots and tree."  
  
"But wouldn't that be absorbed by the vortex underneath. And besides, its right in the middle of this metal ground."  
  
"Your right J.C. I have to break it open. Stand back." cautioned Cybermon " Giga-Blaster Attack!" he yelled as a beam made hammer was made into Cybermon's hand. Cybermon lifted the hammer and swung it directly into the formation.  
  
As the smoke cleared the rock formation remained unscathed and as strong as ever, so frustrated, Cybermon swung at the formation with the full force of his body. He rammed right into the formation but before the formation could crack open, a barrier forced him backwards towards the metal floor. Making a thin crack in the ground.  
  
"Cybermon! If the ground breaks, you will be killed, you have to meld it back before it cracks open." yelled J.C. from the dirt part of the ground.  
  
"Don't worry J.C. I have complete control of the situation. Cyber- Crusher!" yelled Cybermon as he sent his strongest attack at the little hill. A large purple beam was sent from Cybermon's palm and with razor sharp ferocity, it went straight towards the hill. It hit the barrier and started to go inside and outside again of the barrier, unable to penetrate the dirt. The ground beneath Cybermon then began to crack further.  
  
"Cybermon! The ground is cracking. You have to do something!" yelled J.C. turning green with fear.  
  
"NO! I will not be outsmarted by a pile of dirt that could save our lives! I cannot---will not allow it!" yelled Cybermon in a ferocious tone  
  
"Cybermon! You will kill us all if you don't seal that crack! Don't let your anger and pride blind you!"  
  
"Cy-sword!" yelled Cybermon as he summoned a huge black sword into his hands.  
  
Cybermon charged at the formation with his sword and went head to head with the barrier. Cybermon tried with all of his force to get through the protective barrier, but as his strength increased, so did the opening in the ground.  
  
"Errr, Cybermon's stubbornness, is going to get us killed. I have to do something." yelled J.C. to himself when he noticed his digivice. "Hmm, I have an idea!" J.C. unclipped his DTV and grabbed for a little card in his back pack "I know it is lame, but if I can make this stupid pokemon training card change into a card like the devils snare card that snowcalumon gave me, I'll have to try. I don't know who is listening right now but I need to help my friend Cybermon from destroying us all." suddenly the training card started to become enlightened into a blue shaded card very similar to the one snowcalumon had given him. "Okay, better hope this works, if I digivolve him he might go through the ground, so this is my only hope. DIGI-MODIFY! Strength booster activate!" yelled J.C. as he swiped his card through the scanner on his DTV.  
  
Cybermon's muscles became maximized and the power of his sword became much greater as his sword slowly pierced through the barrier and into the rock formation. Cybermon's sword then locked into the barrier and destroyed the outside covering. Satisfied, Cybermon came back to his senses and launched into the air. The ground seemed to be at its point of breaking when Cybermon yelled "Flame Reaper!" and melding the metal back, just in time.  
  
Cybermon's sword flew from the smoke and onto the ground in front of Cybermon. Cybermon put his palm up and melded the sword to the newly merged metal.  
  
"J.C. I am so sorry. If I would have tied myself in my instincts for one second longer, I could have destroyed the whole digital world. I wouldn't blame you if you could never forgive me." cried Cybermon almost in tears as he fell to his knees in failure.  
  
"Cybermon, you have taught me always to focus on winning the war, not the fighting during it. The outcome is, we are all okay, so who cares why we are happy about it." said J.C. very maturely.  
  
"J.C., you are wise far beyond your years. I am proud to be a part of your life."  
  
"Thank you Cybermon, now at least see what was under that rock formation. You did almost kill us because of it."  
  
Cybermon peered over ruble of the rock covering to see a metal door with a computer system in front of it.  
  
"Whoa, I never would have guessed their is some sort of protected room in all of this ruble. We have to tell Rena and Darkrenamon." J.C. grabbed his DTV and activated the mic that came out of the base. "Rena, Darkrenamon, are you there. It is me J.C., can you hear me" J.C. said into the extending mic. "Cybermon, it says that she is out of reach, their is no connection. What do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know, do you think that they are in a cave or something where their is no reception?"  
  
"I am as clueless as you" said J.C. worried. "Should we enter that chamber anyway."  
  
"We may find some clue of where Rena and Darkrenamon is. I think we should." said Cybermon  
  
"But how do we get it, I think it is one of those security systems that scans your iris on your eye and if we blow up the system, we might never be able to get in."  
  
"Well, now that there isn't a barrier and an alternate coating, I can take care of that. Put your hand over my arm." asked Cybermon as J.C. did so. Cybermon then became transparent and went straight through the door as if a ghost.  
  
J.C. letting go as they go in said "Cybermon! I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
"Well, I can its just that their can't be any barriers or another coating of a different element in front of my destination. Look at this place though. It looks even more evil then the castle before it was destroyed."  
  
The two observed the enormous room they were in that was surrounded by metal and computer systems. Around every ten feet seemed to be a pair of long pillars of flames surrounding a certain path. Throughout the room, the sound of roaring flames could be heard around every corner. Although the room was very brightly lit, it might as well have been pitch black because it was almost as mysterious as the whereabouts of Rena and Darkrenamon.  
  
J.C. Cybermon walked very slowly forward in the mysterious room and kept their eyes wide open for Rena or Darkrenamon. It seemed that the further they walked, the hotter it got until it seemed that their was no place to walk anymore.  
  
"Cybermon, what do you think this place is supposed to be. It is almost as big as the castle itself, and its getting harder to find our way through it. This seems like a dead end." said J.C. with beads of sweat falling down his fire lit face.  
  
"I don't know, but there is something I don't trust about this place. We ahve to keep our full guard up. I have a feeling somebody is here." replied Cybermon with a tired look on his long, purple eyed face.  
  
As soon as Cybermon finished his sentence, J.C.'s shirt started to glow a bright red color. He quickly pulled the necklace that had his crest clipped to it and saw that it was somehow pulling itself towards the wall in front of them. J.C. signaled Cybermon to follow him towards the wall and stopped right in front of the stone barrier. J.C. could feel his crest pulling harder and harder towards the wall and it was getting harder to keep his feet flat on the ground. His crest was almost literally chocking him until something came out of the other side of the wall. Two figures came out of its solid barrier, and as the neared towards J.C. and Cybermon, the light from the flame pillars, showed them to be Rena and Darkrenamon.  
  
"There you guys are, we have been looking for you for almost an hour. The digivice said that you guys were out of communication reach." said Rena almost as sweaty as J.C. in front of her.  
  
"We have been looking for you too. How did you come out of that wall over there?" asked J.C. taking off his leather jacket for the first time since they had entered the digital world.  
  
"We really didn't have a choice. There was some angry digimon guarding the southern gates. We spent almost thirty minutes just trying to get past their guardians. We were wondering why they would want to guard such a huge empty room. There seems to be nothing in it. But while we were searching, some rhinoceros like digimon came towards us at an overwhelming speed. We finally had come to a dead end and we thought all was lost. I tried to shield myself against the wall but I fell through, and then we found you two on the other side." said Rena almost out of breath.  
  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be any digimon on this side of the wall. It is just very humid and uncomfortable. Those fire pillars, produce very intense heat." said Cybermon to Rena in a very fatigued tone. "Darkrenamon, are you okay?"  
  
Darkrenamon seemed to be in another world as she stared into the pillars in front of her without blinking and didn't respond to Cybermon. Rena turned towards her and said loudly "Darkrenamon, are you okay? Are you there!"  
  
Darkrenamon snapped out of her daze and quickly responded "Yes, yes. I'm so sorry for not talking. I am just somewhat distracted. I can't help wondering what will happen if anyone gets the Phoenix eye before we do. We need to find it fast. And what if the purpose of this room is to distract us while our enemy searches without anyone to stop him. We can't let that happen. We have to get out of here." Darkrenamon paused for a second and looked behind her. She whispered very palely "Cybermon, somebody is watching us. I can feel it."  
  
"I feel it too, but I can't see anything." said Cybermon looking around himself  
  
Cybermon turned his back for a second, when out of the stone barrier came a black cable that pierced into a slot in his back. J.C. fell over and Darkrenamon stood in front of the children protectively.  
  
"CYBERMON!!!!" J.C. yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched Cybermon motionless with the cable sticking out of his back, coming from the wall.  
  
Cybermon slowly turned around with his whole eye purple and the white part of his eye covered with violet light. He stood as if a zombie and as he opened his mouth, a totally different voice was ejected from his body.  
  
"Hello." the voice out of Cybermon's mouth said in a distorted, computer like tone.  
  
"Cybermon! Is that you!?" yelled J.C. from behind Darkrenamon.  
  
Cybermon's mouth formed itself into an horrifying malicious grin and the distorted and high pitched voice came out of its mouth once again "I am not Cybermon, I am controlling his body through that USB you see coming out of his back. I have a message for you. Leave now because my boss is after you now Jason. You betrayed us and my boss doesn't like traitors. The Phoenix eye will be ours. We have eyes and ears everywhere. We know where the Phoenix eye is, and as soon as we get our hands on it, we will make sure you will be destroyed first. If you are smart, Rena, you will come with us at once."  
  
"And what if we say no!" yelled Darkrenamon in Cybermon's face.  
  
"You will not say no. I will make sure of that."  
  
Out of Cybermon's mouth came an evil creature with three eyes and pink liquid body. Cybermon regurgitated until the whole figure was out. the horrible looking digimon split itself into a hundred copies of himself and surrounded the group. Cybermon remained motionless with the cable still attached to his back.  
  
"Darkrenamon! Speed Digivolution activate!" yelled Rena as her digivice glowed a blue color.  
  
"Darkrenamon! Speed digivolve too!" Darkrenamon yelled as nothing happend "Rena, there is something here that prevents digivolving! We have to break the cable on Cybermon, then maybe he can transport us before its too late!"  
  
All of the pink, deformed creatures were getting closer to the group and for every second that passed, another two were created. J.C. ran to the cable attached to Cybermon and tried to break it with his hands. Darkrenamon quickly stepped in and tried to blast away the creatures before they could get too close. She quickly gnawed at the cable to get it broken but it wouldn't work. Rena tried to get through the stone barrier, but it seemed to only work through the other side. Suddenly an army of creatures over powered Darkrenamon, getting a grip on the children. Then everything went black... 


	16. Chapter 9: The Phoenix Eye Part 1 DD

The Phoenix Eye Part I: DD  
  
When the group woke up, they were no longer in the secret room in the castle anymore but hanging from chains 50 feet in the air in front of a large throne like structure. Hanging were J.C., Rena, Darkrenamon, and Cybermon, each showing signs of being tranquilized and just waking up.  
  
J.C. slowly opened his eyes and weakly said "Where are we? Can you guys hear me?"  
  
Darkrenamon opened her eyes too and said very feebly "Those pink little blobs over powered me. They knocked you guys out and took us all up to this place. Then they tranquilized us all. I think this might be the end. They have your crests and DTV's"  
  
"Cybermon, Rena, do you have any ideas?" said J.C. in a whisper tone just to see them shake their heads negatively  
  
Out of nowhere, a voice could be heard echoing throughout the room, most likely coming from the throne in front of them. Nobody could see a face, only the silhouette of the sitting figure.  
  
"Hahahahhahaha. Nice to see you awake now. I didn't want to say goodbye without hearing you scream first. You know J.C. and Rena, I never knew or even dreamed you would ever get this far in the game. Its quite amazing. When I gave you your DTV and crest J.C., I thought you would end up killing yourself before you would ever get to Rena, but how wrong was I... Never in my life have I ever seen an alliance of perpetual good, and potentially evil, make such a great combination before...Well, maybe I have once. You two were very entertaining, I have to give you that, but did you ever think that you could outwit such evil. Well?....SPEAK NOW!"  
  
Rena shook her bangs out of her face and yelled out, "Who the heck are you! Why have you taken us captive? Let us go!!"  
  
"Your very funny Rena. You know perfectly well why you are here. Perfectly well. Give me one reason why I should let you go. One."  
  
"Quit messing with us. Give us a straight answer!" yelled J.C. swinging the chain he hung under.  
  
"I am giving you your so called straight answers, whether you get them or not is your problem." said the voice coldly as he snapped his fingers which caused the chains to break.  
  
Darkrenamon and Cybermon quickly got hold of their partners and slowly hovered down.  
  
"Are you happy now?" the voice asked and paused "Rena, don't start asking why I released you now. You just told me to."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking that!" yelled Rena  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Why did you release us!?" yelled Cybermon facing the back of the large throne.  
  
"If it would have been me up there hanging by a chain, I would have been preparing to die, but you aren't, so therefore I want to test you. Your humans seem to have a flare of spice within them, and I want to see a real show. I am going to expose you and your humans to 3 tasks, each task giving a clue to who I am and if you can complete all four tasks, you will have the opportunity to go up against me."  
  
"Then you have a deal! Just be waiting for us after we finish the third task!" yelled J.C. pointed towards the back of the oversized chair.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled the other three behind him  
  
"Hahaha, this will be good. Okay, watch your step. it is going to be bumpy ride, hahahahah." yelled the voice as the room transformed into an empty semi-lit room, with no walls, ceilings, or boundaries. The throne seemed to vanish.  
  
"Whoa, this is creepy, he must be able to change things with his mind." said J.C. as his skin began to pale  
  
"We can't worry about that, we have to concentrate on these tasks. We were at that guy's mercy, we could have died very easily. This is our only chance." said Cybermon keeping his guard up.  
  
"Right!" the other three said.  
  
Suddenly the room began to rumble with the sound of the voice once again. Louder and more intimidating then ever. "From the beginning of both of you human's journey, I have noticed that you sometimes have to rely on digivolution and powerful attacks to save you from the inevitable, but you must realize that is very easy to cut you off from this reliance. It is not hard to prevent one from digivolving, and I wish to see how well you can function without it. In this task, you cannot digivolve or use any attacks whatsoever. And if you pass, you go to the next task, but if you fail, I will take you down."  
  
"Well, how can we ever pass without digivolving!" yelled J.C. scared and frustrated at the same time.  
  
"That is your problem!" the voice hollered but then paused in a fake pleasant voice "Enjoy."  
  
Four pillars of flames suddenly popped out from the corners of the ground like geysers of fresh oil, and from them came 4 different digimon, on the upper left Magmameramon, on the lower left Cydramon, the upper right Skullogramon and in the lower right, a three foot tall Magnacalumon.  
  
"Uh-oh. You guys, how are we ever gonna defeat them. One is just bigger then you and Cybermon combined!" yelled Rena as she stared up at Magmameramon.  
  
"Well we are going to have to try. When J.C. and I went to the digital world. I had to go up against a Metalmeramon all by myself with no experience to back me up. I think we could do it." said Cybermon very solemn  
  
"But you got to use special attacks and you only beat him by digivolving!" Yelled J.C.  
  
"Well this is our only chance and we have to go for it!" Darkrenamon exclaimed as she jumped at Skullogramon.  
  
Darkrenamon lunged at Skullogramon's throat and tore at his thin flesh. Angry, he threw Darkrenamon at the ground and regained stance on his feet. "Hover Wack!" he yelled as he sent a large bone at Darkrenamon's skull. Darkrenamon got back on her feet as well and punched him straight in the stomach. Cybermon jumped in only to be grabbed by Cydramon. Cybermon clutched his fist tightly and elbowed Cydramon right into Skullogramon. Furious, Cybermon continued and grabbed Skullogramon and banged his head directly into Cydramon's skull. Darkrenamon charged and got Cydramon pinned to the ground and Cybermon then jumped on top of him and hit him repeatedly. Magmameramon went directly to Cybermon and clutched him with his two arms to be jumped on by Darkrenamon and scratched in the face at the same time. Magmameramon released Cybermon in distraction from Darkrenamon, leaving him target for a drop kick from Cybermon.  
  
Skullogramon and Cydramon charged at Cybermon and rammed into in him a sandwich like situation. Cybermon pulled a sword out of his back and swung it straight at the chest of Cydramon when he was hit in the back by Magmameramon. Darkrenamon then hit Cydramon in the nose with her palm while tripping him over with her tail. Cybermon lunged his sword right at his throat, seriously injuring him.  
  
Darkrenamon pinned Magmameramon to the ground again with her right paw and gnawed at his throat in a barbaric way and tore at his flesh, which caused data to pour out of him. Cybermon, seeing the opportunity released Cydramon by throwing him into the ground, ran at Magmameramon and lifted up his sword to Magmameramon.  
  
"Magma Fist!" Magmameramon yelled as he fired a large fireball that sent Cybermon into Cydramon's almost lifeless body.  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair!" yelled J.C. furiously towards the ceiling  
  
"I said I your digimon couldn't use attacks. I said nothing about your opponents." said the voice in a humored tone.  
  
Cydramon attempted to get up from the ground to be elbowed completely lifeless by an maliciously infuriated Cybermon.  
  
Cybermon's eyes began to turn completely red as he watched Darkrenamon being hit by Skullogramon's bone and steam could slowly be seen rising from his body.  
  
"Uh-oh, Cybermon is getting angry, look at his eyes Rena, I think he is about to blow. This could get ugly."  
  
Rena red in the face from watching Darkrenamon said coldly "As long as he doesn't digivolve while getting ugly, its okay with me!"  
  
Cybermon stood quietly and still as he watched the two active opponent digimon in front of him. As he saw Magmameramon about to fire an assault at Darkrenamon he in a rampage, charged at him with full force before he could fire the attack and hit him with all of his might. He lifted Magmameramon up by the arms and swung him around in a circle and sent him flying at Skullogramon. He then jumped up into the air made a big fist with his two hands and slammed the two digimon simultaneously before they could hit the ground. Darkrenamon bided her energy and lunged at the two digimon. Tearing their throats out and destroying them.  
  
"Three down, one to go. And look who it is." said Cybermon over confidently  
  
"You better watch out Cybermon! According to the digivice, Calumon can make digimon digivolve, that's why he was even considered for the fight! Just be careful!" yelled Rena from the sidelines  
  
"Rena is right, we have to be careful. Don't make too many fast moves, we have to get him quick and clean." said Darkrenamon on guard from the just standing Calumon.  
  
Cybermon swung his fist at Calumon, when Calumon disappeared and Cybermon's fist hit the ground.  
  
"Darkrenamon he got away!" yelled Cybermon  
  
Calumon then appeared in back of Cybermon and zoomed into his shoulder by surprise. Darkrenamon clawed at him but he disappeared, causing her to claw Cybermon.  
  
"Cybermon, Darkrenamon, concentrate and you will feel when he is there!" yelled Rena "Its the only way you will catch him off guard."  
  
"We have nothing to loose Cybermon." said Darkrenamon as she closed her eyes with Cybermon doing it soon after. Darkrenamon could not feel anything until she felt a shift in the air. She opened her eyes and swiftly grabbed Calumon.  
  
"Cybermon! Get him now!" yelled Darkrenamon trying to keep a grip on the tiny digimon.  
  
Cybermon swung his fist towards the tiny figure when the little diamond shape on his forehead lit a bright red. "See you later Cybermon!" the little creature squeaked.  
  
Cybermon started glowing a bright golden color but his figure remained visible.  
  
" Oh no, Cybermon try to control it!" yelled J.C. as he could see Cybermon starting to transform.  
  
Cybermon clutched his chest with his arm and fought with himself to stop digivolving. Cybermon's muscles started to enlarge and distinct increasing in abs started to show.  
  
"ARRRR!! AHHHHHHHHBN!!!!!!!!!" Cybermon roared to himself as he tried to stop from transforming.  
  
"Hmm, Cybermon is more interesting then I thought. This is going to be good. Hahahaha." said the voice in his throne to himself as he noticed J.C.'s digivice about to explode.  
  
Darkrenamon threw Calumon into the ground and punched Cybermon into the ground. Cybermon still growling, she kicked him and elbowed him, trying to stop the process.  
  
Cybermon's eyes started to become pure golden as he started to get a hold on his power. His muscles started to bulge far beyond normal size and his vains started to completely pop out. He got up from the ground with a great grin on his face. He calmly moved Darkrenamon to the side and walked up to the scared little Calumon on the ground.  
  
"Hello, Calumon." said Cybermon in a fake calmness as his whole body shined a pure golden aura.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but aren't you supposed to have digivolved already, sir, mister, man." said Calumon about to run away in fear.  
  
"No, I don't like cowards who make cheap shots and try to run away. Bye, bye Calumon. HAHAHAHA", Cybermon cackled as the rest of the group closed their eyes when they could hear the loud scream of Calumon that quickly faded.  
  
Everyone opened their eyes and saw nothing but Cybermon with a big smile on his face. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	17. Chapter 10: The Second Task Part 1 II

The Phoenix Eye Part II: Task Number 2  
  
The blank room immediately turned into the throne again and the whole group stood silently and the digimon sat on the ground tired and out of breath.  
  
"Well, well. You lasted the first task. Very ,very surprising. I really didn't think you could do it. You teamwork was just so overwhelming, your friendship and reliance with each other really paid off, but speaking of Teamwork, I want to see how you will last without one another to help out. That is task number two. Have fun."  
  
"Hey! But we didn't even recover from the last task!" Rena yelled as the room changed once again into two separate rooms. One with J.C. and Darkrenamon and the other with Rena and Cybermon.  
  
"Darkrenamon, he put us in rooms with the opposite partner. I knew there was gonna be a twist to this stupid task."  
  
"Well, we are going to have to deal with it. I just hope we don't face four digimon again."  
  
"Cybermon, he mixed us up. I knew there would be a catch to this." said Rena  
  
"Well, I just hope there aren't any more Calumon's around the corner."  
  
In J.C.'s room appeared a large Shadowdevimon in the center of the ground while in Rena's was a Machinedramon.  
  
"Okay you four, I know you can hear me. In this task you must basically fight a tough and excruciating match with a digimon, but if you haven't already noticed, I have mixed up the teams and put you in separate rooms where you cannot see or hear each other. You probably notice that you now have the corresponding digivices and crests to your access now. They are where they were before I confiscated them. All I can say is, prepare for a tough third task. HAHAHAH"  
  
"He is such a nutjob..." mumbled J.C. "Darkrenamon, we should...well...I'm not that familiar with your attacks actually. So, umm. Help me out here."  
  
"Don't worry J.C. I know what I am doing. Diamond storm!" cried Darkrenamon as tiny razor sharp diamonds flew from Darkrenamon and straight through Shadowdevimon, having no effect.  
  
"J.C. I think I should probably digivolve for this one. I have a few more attacks." said Darkrenamon studying Shadowdevimon.  
  
"Okay, Speed digivolution activate!"  
  
Shadowdevimon immediately extended his hand and swatted Darkrenamon into the ground before she could transform.  
  
"Err, he is too smart for that. He'll have to learn the hard way." Darkrenamon cried as she launched at Shadowdevimon's transparent body, and thus falling through him.  
  
Shadowdevimon grabbed Darkrenamon and shook her around like a rag doll. He then slammed her face first into the hard ground. Darkrenamon on impulse hit him with her tail and get herself free.  
  
"Darkrenamon! He is vulnerable when he attacks!" said J.C. loudly  
  
"Your right!" said Darkrenamon curiously "Come on big guy. Don't you want to attack little old me. Come on. I dare you! Weakling."  
  
"What did you call me!" Shadowdevimon yelled insulted. "I will show you what a weakling is!" He exclaimed as he sent his long arm towards Darkrenamon.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" Darkrenamon yelled when tiny razors sliced at Shadowdevimon's arm.  
  
Shadowdevimon lifted his arm up almost unscathed and swung it at Darkrenamon for a second blow. Darkrenamon then in defense for herself jumped up and kicked Shadowdevimon precisely in the mouth. Shadowdevimon kneeled on his knees in pain.  
  
"Now is your opportunity, digivolve me!" yelled Darkrenamon  
  
J.C. grabbed the digivice and pointed it towards Darkrenamon "Speed Digivoulution Activate!"  
  
Darkrenamon leaped high into the air as a huge dome of light covered her body. Shadowdevimon covered his eyes in pain from the brightness and in 2 seconds, the dome broke into shiny flares of light and out of it, emerged Karatemon, with her staff held diagonal from her chest.  
  
"Talisman of light!" she called out as brightness from her staff seized at Shadowdevimon.  
  
Shadowdevimon started to shrink from the light and his arms turned into black gases, dissolving from his body.  
  
"Take him out Karatemon!" yelled J.C., cheering her on from the sidelines  
  
Shadowdevimon then started to disappear and then suddenly split into thousands of watts of dark energy. Karatemon was instantly trapped inside a cage of black energy and a snake like string of energy slowly choked her. Karatemon tried to fight off the snake, but the more she would, the tighter it would become and in her struggle she dropped her staff in the ground beneath her.  
  
J.C. watched helplessly when he suddenly had an idea. He ran towards the fallen staff and grabbed it into his arms. The cage then transformed back into Shadowdevimon and he yelled at J.C. to put it down. J.C. stared straight into Karatemon's eyes and suddenly, his crest lit up, causing the staff to glow. J.C. cocked the staff back and launched it straight through the chest of Shadowdevimon.  
  
Shadowdevimon fell to his knees, severely weakened, and caused the black snake to fade away, giving Karatemon the opportunity to grab back her staff.  
  
"Good job, J.C. Now I will take it from here." she said as she swung her staff at Shadowdevimon, knocking him over, into the darkened depths of the room.  
  
J.C. and Karatemon paused for a moment when an extending Shadowdevimon came rushing towards them. Recklessly he thrusted towards Karatemon and knocked her into the ground. Karatemon released light from her staff when Shadowdevimon suddenly split into two smaller Shadowdevimons. They then released dark energy from their mouths and threw Karatemon further into the ground.  
  
Karatemon then shot herself out of the ground and through the second Shadowdevimon.  
  
"Err, I wish Cybermon was here!" yelled Karatemon as she waved her staff through both digimon, accidentally creating two more Shadowdevimon.  
  
"Karatemon, the more they multiply, the weaker they get, use that to your advantage!" yelled J.C. as he studied their power readings through his DTV.  
  
"Hmm, I will!" yelled Karatemon as she sliced one of the Shadowdevimon in half. "Talismam of light!"  
  
The Shadowdevimon then all evaporated into one powerful Shadowdevimon. "You have figured out my secret! You will pay!" Shadowdevimon yelled as he split into a circle of hundreds of Regular Devimon, each charging up energy to dire at Karatemon.  
  
Karatemon charged at one on the Devimon, destroying it with her staff.  
  
"HHAHAHA!" the Devimon chanted " You can no longer hurt me, only by hurting the original. And the more you attack, the more I multiply!" they continued to chant as each made more Devimon to add to the circle.  
  
"What should I do now J.C., it seems hopeless to hit them one at a time." Karatemon said in a worried tone.  
  
"Well, you wont have to. I know someone who can destroy them before you can say 'See ya'"  
  
"And who is that?" said Karatemon with little patience  
  
"Her name is Shamon! Warp digivolutionize!" J.C. cried  
  
"Karatemon, warp digivolve to!"  
  
Karatemon was surrounded in a dome of light that destroyed a group of Devimon "Shamon!" the resulting digimon cried "Lightforce desolation!"  
  
Shamon lifted up her staff and sent a magnificent flurry of golden light at all of the Devimon. The whole room was brightened and every Devimon dissolved in the light, leaving the entire room cleared with nothing but loose data floating around freely. 


	18. Chapter 10: The Second Task Part 2 III

"Cybermon, that is one pretty huge Machinedramon, do you think you can handle him?" asked Rena studying his profile.  
  
"I am scared of no one Rena, of coarse I can take him on." said Cybermon irritated with anger seeming through him.  
  
"Well, he is just standing there, I will be here giving you advice while I study his data." said Rena reassuringly  
  
"I will not need your advice. This will be quick. And I will try to keep it clean as well..." said Cybermon ready to fight  
  
"Okay, but just in case I will be right here."  
  
Cybermon leaped into the air with his sword in hand and sent it directly through Machinedramon's metal coating.  
  
"Giga cannon!" Machinedramon yelled, sending Cybermon flying with a large silver beam ejecting from the large cannons attached to Machinedramon's back.  
  
Cybermon's eyes then began to change into a red color as he floated upwards before he could hit the ground. "Cyber Crusher!" he yelled as he sent an overwhelming energy wave towards Machinedramon.  
  
Cybermon then charged towards Machinedramon and lifted him up into the air. He then tossed his downward into the ground.  
  
"Cy-wave!" he yelled as many electric waves entered the hole and shook the ground with Machinedramon inside.  
  
"Giga-cannon!" Machinedramon yelled out, sending another set of large Laser pellets at Cybermon  
  
"Cyber-Blast!" Cybermon countered, sending the lasers directly back at Machinedramon  
  
Machinedramon in a rage then jumped from the hole and rammed into Cybermon, and stomping him into the hard earth.  
  
"I think it is time to fight Metal with Metal!" yelled Cybermon "Rena, it is time!"  
  
"Right, digivoulution Activate!"  
  
"Cybermon digivolve to! Metalcybermon!"  
  
Out of the red dome of light over Cybermon emerged a basically metallic Cybermon with wings made of Digizoid Steel, the strongest metal in the digital world.  
  
"Just because you are made of metal, doesn't mean that you can use it right!" yelled Machinedramon sending more laser pellets at Metalcybermon  
  
"Deflection wing!" Metalcybermon cried, deflecting the attack to the ground. "Your in trouble now!"  
  
Metalcybermon flew at Machinedramon in hot pursuit and as he hovered over him, hi kicked him down with his full strength. "Giga-cut!" Metalcybermon said as he sent a large blade into the gap in Machindramon's metal armor.  
  
"Metalcybermon, I think Machinedramon might be vulnerable to fire, maybe you should digivolve, he is a mega." said Rena  
  
"Whatever." said Metalcybermon with his eyes still glowing a dark red  
  
"Warp Digivoulution Activate!" yelled Rena aiming J.C.'s DTV at Metalcybermon  
  
"Metalcybermon warp digivolve to------- Titancybermon! You want fire, I will give you fire, Carson's Digi!! BLAST!!" Titancybermon cocked back his staff as a large sphere of energy was released and sent straight into Machinedramon's face.  
  
Machinedramon was sent back thousands of feet below as flames consumed most of the room. Titancybermon, floated back onto the ground and moved Rena away from the heat. Titancybermon then de-digivolved and stood still as if he were waiting for something.  
  
"Cybermon, what the heck are you doing! He might not be destroyed yet!" Rena yelled, angry at Cybermon's over confidence  
  
"Trust me Rena, that huge metal tub of lard is done with, and if he is alive, he is probably too ashamed to come out anymore. I don't think I need to degrade him much more. I have crushed his dignity. And besides I---- Oh shoot!" Cybermon said not completing his sentence as he saw Machinedramon rise from the ground and sending a giga-cannon attack at Cybermon.  
  
Being caught by surprise, Cybermon could not dodge the attack and was shot right in the chest and on to the ground, at Machinedramon's mercy.  
  
"Cybermon! You have to get up! Hurry!" cried Rena about to run after Cybermon.  
  
Machinedramon approached Cybermon slowly until he reached his paralyzed body. He cocked his cannons in a battle position. Machinedramon opened his mouth into widely open and charged up perhaps his most deadly energy wave yet. He then released his deadly assault straight at the spot Cybermon was at, creating an explosion that knocked Rena back several yards. Rena weakly stood up to see the damage to see the space Cybermon was laying on completely empty with nothing but a crater in its spot.  
  
"Cybermon!!!! NOOOOOO!!! CYBERMON COME BACK!!" yelled Rena horrified with tears of sadness and anger poured off of her face.  
  
Machinedramon, now noticing Rena, slowly walked towards her with his cannons charging with multicolored lasers, when just as they were about to shoot, something came out of the back of Machinedramon. It was Metalcybermon and as he came out of Machinedramon, he had completely torn the center of Machinedramon from the inside out and his cannons falling into the ground, making the lasers fade away. Metalcybermon cocked back the blade over his right hand and completely ripped Machinedramon's front half into a single shred and de-digivolving immediately after.  
  
Machinedramon cried in pain and soon completely dissolved into tiny grains of data which Cybermon absorbed proudly.  
  
"Cybermon! How the heck did you ever get inside of him! I thought you were destroyed in the blast!?" said Rena with overwhelming puzzlement in her expression.  
  
"Well, I knew I didn't have any hope so I started thinking about how I was supposed to save you and all of the sudden I started to light up again. I then had some strength back so I quietly Cyber-blasted myself while his mouth was opened and transferred myself inside of him right before the blast. Then I was able to digivolve and with my metal blade I tore through the flaw in his armor." said Cybermon very proud of himself."  
  
"Cybermon, you are amazing." said Rena so excitedly  
  
"But...It was my pride that almost got you killed. I should have listened and I will never gamble with your life like that again."  
  
"Its okay, at least we are okay. I am so proud of you. I wonder if Darkrenamon and J.C. did as well." said Rena starting to get a more curious look in her expression again.  
  
"I am sure of it."  
  
The room then changed back into the throne with Darkrenamon and J.C. standing close by. Cybermon and Rena quickly rejoined the group and everyone stood beside their original partners and switched back DTVs and Crests. They could hear clapping in the back ground.  
  
"Very good show." The voice said in the background "Both of you have proven yourselves worthy to not only work together under odd circumstances, and with a somewhat stranger as a partner, but now we will complete these tasks with a finale that I will not even explain to you. In this task, all I will say is that you can do whatever you want to and I encourage you to use the best of your abilities...well, maybe not. Try this one on for size."  
  
The quartet looked very puzzled about the lack of description about the task when the throne once again transformed into an objectless room that seemed to be in a gap between dimensions of time and space. However something was different about this task. Everybody was in one room, they had their digivices, but their enemy did not come out of a geyser of flames, for they were in front of the group in shadows. They couldn't really be seen but as the group moved closer their appearance seemed to become more visible. It was starting to become more obvious that they were two figures, similar in size to Darkrenamon and Cybermon when J.C.'s crest suddenly started to shine towards the two figures. The two gasped in pure shock about who the two figures were, but in the bright light from the crest, the two figures in front of the group, were Darkrenamon and Cybermon. 


	19. Chapter 11: The Phoenix Eye, Part IV The...

The Phoenix Eye Part IV: The Third Task  
  
The entire group stood in total shock about what they were seeing in front of them. It seemed to be a dream at that point, or maybe just a cruel trick of the eye, but the light didn't lie. In front of them were J.C. and Rena's own digimon, or what seemed to be like them. They were carbon copies, almost exactly alike except for a distinct marking on their shoulders that looked like a dash of dry blood, engraved onto their skin.  
  
"H- HH- How is this possible! So you two are supposed to go up against yourselves, but wouldn't it just end up in a draw?! This is soo weird." said J.C. even paler then usual.  
  
"Well, Darkrenamon, we have a task ahead of us, maybe they can't digivolve. Should we give it a try." asked Cybermon with his fist ready.  
  
"I don't see why not. Lets do it." , Darkrenamon said giving J.C. and Rena the signal.  
  
"Warp digivolution Activate!" J.C. and Rena said in unison, causing one large dome of light to cover Cybermon and Darkrenamon  
  
"Darkrenamon warp digivolve to---  
  
"Cybermon warp digivolve to----  
  
"Shamon!"  
  
"Titancybermon!"  
  
Titancybermon and Shamon put their staffs together and charged up one of the most powerful beams either had ever created alone and sent it straight at both opposing digimon.  
  
"Cyber-Blast!" yelled the enemy Cybermon, transporting the beam towards their mega counterparts.  
  
"Oh no, Titancybermon, think quick!" yelled Shamon  
  
Titancybermon lifted his staff like a baseball bat and hit the beam straight into the ground, causing Darkrenamon and Cybermon to disappear.  
  
"Okay, if we want to win this, we have to work together. I will be offense and Shamon, I think you would make an excellent defense." said Titancybermon as if coaching baseball.  
  
"Titancybermon, I don't see how we can fight ourselves, it seems too, I don't know..."  
  
"How do you think I felt when I faced Satancybermon. The exact same way. We just have to protect the children." Titancybermon said quickly, waiting for the doubles to show up again.  
  
"Carson's digi-blast!!" yelled a voice from behind  
  
Titancybermon and Shamon looked behind them to see another set of Titancybermon and Shamon, sending an attack at them.  
  
"Diamond Shield!" yelled The good Shamon, deflecting the attack at the counterpart Titancybermon with a large yellow dome that covered Titancybermon and Shamon.  
  
"Diamond Shield!" yelled the other Shamon, mimicking the other one and deflecting the attack right back at the other shield.  
  
"Er, this is getting no where, its time to take a different approach" whispered Titancybermon, irritated behind the barrier as the beam bounced back and forth between shields. "If we use attacks that we absorbed from digimon, our stupid doubles can't counter them, because they haven't loaded the attacks."  
  
Titancybermon popped out of the shield and fired several flame beams that he absorbed from Metalmeramon to be countered by the same attack from the evil Titancybermon. The good Titancybermon retreated back to the shield "So much for that plan." he said. "We have to outsmart them somehow... Shamon, get out of the shield and send out an attack as strong as you can create. Hurry."  
  
"Umm, okay." Shamon said getting out of the shield " Aero-blaster!!!" she yelled sending millions of tiny beams that broke through the shield. The evil Titancybermon then used a Cyber-blast sending the attack back towards Shamon.  
  
The good Titancybermon then appeared behind his evil counter Titancybermon and sent a Giga-cannon attack through his chest. He fell out of the air and onto the ground. Counter Shamon then grabbed Titancybermon sent him at Shamon. Shamon then rushed to Titancybermon and grabbed him before he made contact. Counter Titancybermon sent many laser blasts at the group when Titancybermon stood and took the attack.  
  
"Now Shamon!" he yelled trying to shake off the attack as Counter Titancybermon still fired.  
  
"Star crusher!" Shamon said as she sent huge flaming star shaped laser at Counter Titancybermon, paralyzing him.  
  
Titancybermon snuck up behind Counter Shamon and hit her into the ground next to Counter Titancybermon.  
  
"Titancybermon, now is your opportunity!" yelled Shamon  
  
"Carson's Digi-blast!" he yelled out sending another wave at the two digimon, this time hitting head on.  
  
As the explosion began to clear up, the two counter digimon could no longer be seen in the smoky finish.  
  
Shamon had her back turned to the smoke when behind her, Counter Titancybermon appeared behind her and lifted his staff up to attack her. Titancybermon then swiftly lifted up his staff to counter him, breaking both staffs  
  
"Thank you, Titancybermon, that could have been deadly."  
  
"It was nothing, we have to eliminate that other Titancybermon imposter, with his Cyber-blast, he can keep deflecting attacks. You just need to find a way to break the shield when that other Shamon creates one."  
  
"Right, but what's your plan?" said Shamon as Titancybermon gave her a long look of annoyance. "I am assuming you don't have a plan then?"  
  
"That other Titancybermon doesn't have a staff, and that imposter Shamon is weakened, that was my plan." said Titancybermon restraining his voice from rising  
  
"Well, as Rena would say, I have a newsflash for you. You don't have a staff either, and I'm not that much energized then the other Shamon."  
  
"Then we need to put full force on my alleged look alike" roared Titancybermon lowly as he charged up a ball of energy in his palm and flew at his counterpart.  
  
Shamon stood still in the air momentarily and then swiftly followed Titancybermon to be stopped by the badly bruised evil-Shamon.  
  
"Shamon! Go now! We have to attack Titancybermon! Don't let her sidetrack you!" Titancybermon growled at Shamon who stood motionless in front of her angry counterpart.  
  
"You are not going anywhere! You will face me you traitor!" yelled Counter-Shamon, leaping at Shamon with her enlarged claws and enflamed demeanor.  
  
"You, don't know what you are doing, you are me, don't you understand that!" yelled Shamon, speedily evading contact with her opponents claws. "If you don't stop, you will leave me no choice but to use force."  
  
Counter-Shamon grabbed at Shamon's throat. Titancybermon sent a large energy wave at Counter-Shamon's back, when he was hit over the head by his evil look alike.  
  
Counter-Shamon tightened her grip on Shamon's throat and grinned with dire satisfaction as each claw slowly went into her throat one by one. Shamon started to become angrier and before the 5th claw could dice into her throat, her coating began to become layered by a silver ray.  
  
Titancybermon tried to struggle away from his evil cloned self, who was also attempting to strangle him, towards Shamon. He punched at his face blindly with his back to his face and tried to break loose of his tight grip on his neck.  
  
Shamon coat then started to become completely silver and her eyes started to change into a bright green shade. The more Counter-Shamon's nails sunk into Shamon's skin, the brighter she would become when her 9th razor sharp nail threatened her pierced throat, but before it made contact, the silver coating on Shamon's body turned into a pure gold shade and released an explosion of light that made the whole room become as bright as if the sun was lying inside the chamber itself. Counter-Shamon and Counter- Titancybermon were sent back and the others apparently had been left unaffected.  
  
However as quickly as the light came, it immediately faded and Shamon could be seen on the ground with her coat its usual color and her eyes back to their normal state.  
  
Titancybermon broke the silence and with a distinct stutter in his normally over confident tone, he muttered at Shamon "Wh-what the heck was that about!"  
  
"I don't know, but it was something that had never happened to me before. Do you think it managed to destroy them?" said Shamon, not knowing much more about what happened then Titancybermon.  
  
As if by cue, the ground began to rumble and Shamon quickly flew into the air. The solid surface beneath the ground started to falter as the center of it started to visibly crack open. Titancybermon glared behind him and saw another part of the ground starting to break open and in synchronization, two bright figures thrusted themselves out of the ground.  
  
Dust and residue totally covered the scene and it seemed like a large sandstorm was occurring in front of their eyes. Titancybermon and Shamon remained airborne and unaffected when the dust slowly cleared away.  
  
Behind the storm then stood two figures that seemed to be a very distorted Titancybermon and Shamon with their eyes bulging from their eye sockets and a green frame of a simple digital being on one of the sides of their bodies. Their teeth seemed enflamed and it seemed that they were inches away from an indistinct death or an inevitable mutilation of their bodies.  
  
"Nobody will ever destroy us!" said a very raspy and indistinct voice that sounded nothing like Titancybermon.  
  
"Try me!" yelled Titancybermon very disturbed about the beings as he sent a large sphere of light at both digimon.  
  
The evil Shamon then flew in front of the blast and sent a high, blood curdling yell that sent the blast quickly into Titancybermon and blew up, covering both digimon in a dome of fire.  
  
"That is it! Nobody will ever do that to my friends! I don't know about you Rena, but this is the last straw. Bio-Merge Digivolution Activate!" roared J.C. causing his DTV to turn J.C. into tiny grains of data  
  
"J.C.! Don't do it without me!" Cried Rena angrily as she quickly unclipped her DTV "Bio-Merge Digivolution Activate!"  
  
Rena then also turned into tiny golden grains of data and then was sent directly into Shamon.  
  
"Shamon! Bio-merge to!! Neoshamon!" Shamon cried, as she curved into a more feminine shape and with longer hair.  
  
"Titancybermon bio-merge to! Neotitancybermon!" Titancybermon said at the same time, gaining a long staff and getting taller and slimmer.  
  
"HA! Nice trick, wish to see ours!" yelled the evil Shamon with her scary and drawn out voice. She mumbled several chants and reached at Counter-titancybermon's throat. "Do, it Titancybermon!"  
  
The evil Titancybermon began to fade away into many spread out grains of data. Shamon reached for her chest and sent her claw straight into her own chest as data gushed from her body.  
  
"What the heck are they doing!" yelled J.C. from the chambers of Titancybermon's mind "They are just killing themselves!"  
  
Counter-Titancybermon's data were then merged into Counter Shamon's stomach and formed skin again that covered the great hole in her chest.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The evil Shamon yelled as everyone watched in horror about what was occurring.  
  
Countershamon yelled with all of her force as large wings sprouted out of her body and her entire body transformed into a large human and fox hybrid with gray wings sprouted out of its back and a mutilated Cybermon head sticking out of the center of its chest.  
  
"I call myself Chaosdramon!" said the newly formed creature with a deep and almost fake low voice  
  
"This is very creepy. Look at that thing!" Rena cried in her chamber  
  
"We have to take this thing out quick and clean. Hopefully its not as tough as it is scary." said J.C. glaring at the screen in front of him  
  
"We will take care of that." said the two digimon out loud.  
  
"Carson's digi-blast!" yelled Neotitancybermon, sending his horrific sphere of thunder at Chaosdramon.  
  
Chaosdramon stood motionless in front of the wave and seemed to absorb it as it made contact with its flesh. Its body became enlarged and expanded visibly past its maximum margins. Just as it seemed Chaosdramon was about to bust from the pressure, it suddenly released all of the energy sent at it directly back from its source.  
  
Neotitancybermon observed this and then got a grin of satisfaction in his eyes. Instead of swinging his staff and deflecting the blast as he had done before, he lifted his staff and rather sent a stronger wave which merged with the first and sent itself into Chaosdramon.  
  
Chaosdramon's eyes further bulged out and its body expanded even further then before.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, we are going to kill ourselves with our own attacks!" said Neoshamon disapprovingly.  
  
"Just trust me." said Neotitancybermon with mysterious motive "Neutron wave!" he cried sending more energy into Chaosdramon.  
  
Chaosdramon was now more then 80 times its original size when it released all of its stored away energy which was now way past nuclear proportions.  
  
"I never knew a clone of me could be so gullible." mumbled Neotitancybermon to himself. "NeoShamon! Hurry make a shield."  
  
Neoshamon mumbled several phrases when the children and Neotitancybermon realized that they were surrounded in a large and thick dome of a golden shade. "You do realize that this shield wont stand more then a minute to that burst of energy that creature is sending.  
  
"That is all I need." said Neotitancybermon with a coldness in his tone.  
  
Chaosdramon in a mad anger put extreme force on the large energy wave, trying to break the shield while Neotitancybermon yelled profanities to further vex him [for naming purposes Chaosdramon is a guy]  
  
"Nobody will escape my mercy! HAHAHAHHA!" maniacally laughed Chaosdramon, causing the shield to dent slightly.  
  
"That's it...get angry. Hehah." mumbled Neotitancybermon to himself.  
  
"What the heck is Neotitancybermon trying to do, Rena?" said J.C. very concerned.  
  
"I don't know, geeze, I wish we could read their thoughts in these stupid chambers." said Rena more irritated then concerned.  
  
"What's the matter you big tub of lard, are you too weak to break our little shield open! Huh, if I was on the other side of this shield, I could have broken it open a long time ago. I guess you replaced all of your digimon pride with imaginary diligence. Oh, well. Makes it more fun for me. HAHAHA. Do you need help. I would say ladies first, but its kind of hard saying that to a hermaphrodite." Neotitancybermon yelled to Chaosdramon, mocking him by sending a tiny laser through the shield.  
  
Chaosdramon turned an angry color of crimson and started causing the earth beneath him to crack open "I need help from nobody! I am the most powerful creature ever created. I am a clone of both of you and are more powerful, more intelligent, and more resourceful then all of your pathetic powers combined! I don't even need two life forces inside of me, I could easily defeat you with one part of my psyche!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't notice that part when you were eating the ground beneath me as Titancybermon" said Neotitancybermon with a large grin on his face.  
  
"You shall be the first of my victims and I shall take pleasure in destroying you! HAHAHAHA! Nobody mocks Chaosdramon! NO ONE!!" Chaosdramon roared, sending a horrific amount of energy into the shield. The ground beneath him broke into pieces, reveling a magma ground and geysers of flames surrounded the corners of his body. He then created a large staff and swung it with all of his force, creating a huge gash between dimensions and crushing the shield into many shards of basic glass now, that melted into the magma ground. "Look at your shield now! Look at you now! You are at MY mercy and now it is the end, for you and your humans! MUHAHAHAHAHAHhahahAHAh!"  
  
Neotitancybermon stared with satisfaction at the gash in the air above Chaosdramon. He signaled Shamon to follow his movements and then flew face to face in front of Chaosdramon.  
  
"You are so gullible that it almost irks me. You are such an idiot that it isn't even amusing anymore. This is your downfall Chaosdramon!" Neotitancybermon yelled waving his staff directly into the gash in the sky, enlarging it and causing a large force of wind, driving everybody upwards.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Chaosdramon yelled trying to keep himself towards the ground "If you further that gash, you will destroy us all you fool!"  
  
"No, I will be destroying you. When we biomerge with our humans, we can get readings on our enemy digimon, and I noticed, when you fused together, you totally changed your type and your powers. It is true that your powers do very much exceed mine, but you have lost your powers to use Cyber-portals." Neotitancybermon said with his eyes glaring at Chaosdramon.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!?" demanded Chaosdramon  
  
Neoshamon interrupted finally understanding Neotitancybermon's plan "He can Cyber blast himself out of trouble...you can't"  
  
"See ya, Chaosdramon!" Neotitancybermon said, hitting Chaosdramon towards the gash in the air with his staff.  
  
"No! You wont take me out that easily! " Chaosdramon yelled from the air towards the gash, sending a large cable at Neoshamon and dragging her up to the gash as well.  
  
"Neoshamon!" cried Neotitancybermon  
  
"Just let us go!" cried Rena's voice from Neoshamon's body "You can take on our enemy by yourself. We believe in you!"  
  
Neotitancybermon's fist started to glow a golden color as he aimed it directly at Chaosdramon. He fired a long golden beam towards Chaosdramon, sending him into the gash and leaving Shamon unaffected. "Cyber-Blast!" Chaosdramon then cried, transporting Neoshamon into his arms.  
  
Chaosdramon stood at the barrier between dimensions, struggling to stay away from the entrance.  
  
Neotitancybermon then thought on edge and fired a Carson's digi-blast at the magma under Chaosdramon, causing the core of the digital world to swallow him into its dark depths.  
  
Neoshamon wiggled her way out of Neotitancybermon's arms and said "You have to seal those two openings, or you will disrupt the digital balance on whatever dimension we are in."  
  
Neotitancybermon then fired a dark wave of energy at the two holes in the sky and ground, sealing both up to their original form.  
  
The whole area then started to fade away and turned back into the throne room. Both digimon had de-digivolved back into their original rookie forms and the children back to their own bodies. The whole room was silent.  
  
"Well!" yelled Cybermon in a furious tone "What do you have to say! We finished your stupid tasks and even managed to defeat your stupid juiced up versions of ourselves. Don't you have anything to say! WELL!"  
  
The voice from behind the throne suddenly spoke in an overly calm tone "Why, I knew you would do it the whole time."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean." said J.C. almost about to cry in frustration.  
  
"Simple, I knew that you were very capable of doing all of those tasks." said the voice not getting the anguish of the others  
  
"But why did you make us to them!" yelled Rena  
  
"For entertainment purposes."  
  
All 4 of the group then suddenly fell over Japanese style.  
  
The voice then started to seem more irritated "You were at my----" the voice then paused as several low voices started to be heard from behind the throne. "They are who!?" the voice quietly yelled out. "How is that possible. I thought they were just tamers. I had no idea the she could ever...well this changes everything...."  
  
"What changes everything." asked J.C. curiously  
  
The voice then reappeared in its normal tone again " You thought that you two could fool me. Well, I have news for you. I have my sources and I know your little secret Rena..."  
  
"What secret? I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea what you are talking about." said Rena very sincerely "Do you know what they are talking about Darkrenamon?"  
  
"Do you want a lie?" asked Darkrenamon very genuinely  
  
Enraged, Rena yelled, "NO!"  
  
"Then, yes." said Darkrenamon honestly  
  
"So you admit it. You have been toying with me the whole time. Well remember that battle with me we were talking about."  
  
"Yes" said all four in unison  
  
"It is war now. HAHAHHAHHAHAHA" yelled the voice as he caused the large throne to explode into tiny pieces.  
  
The whole group waited anxiously to see what was behind the throne and when the smoke finally cleared, they were right about one thing, it was a human behind the smoke, but one thing that they didn't bargain for was that the person behind the smoke was one of their own. He was a relatively short being, he had goggles around his head, but the one thing that stood out was his huge and almost untamed hair.  
  
He walked forward towards the tamers and their digimon, and spoke in a different voice. "My name is Tai, and its time for you to die."  
  
Behind Tai then stood up his digimon and 5 other children, with their digimon also by their sides. 


	20. Chapter 12: The Phoenix Eye, Section 2 V

"I think I almost have it Shamon." said Rena trying to reach over for the Phoenix eye over the Crater hole. "Just move over a little bit to the right, Shamon. I can just about reach it... YES! I got it!" Rena yelled with excitement holding the Phoenix eye in victory. "Now we just need to keep it safe until this is all over."  
  
"Well, we must get back to the others Rena, we are going to need the backup now that we have exactly what they want." said Shamon slowly gliding back to the others ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Give it up!" yelled J.C. from the other side of the battle field "It is 7 digimon to 6digimon. You don't outnumber so much anymore do you!? I don't know exactly why you are doing this, but it is time to put all of this to a stop. Join the side of good again. I can't bear to try to kill people who can easily be my friends. Just listen and open your minds!"  
  
"Nice speech, Jason, but in this league, and this world, only one side can win. The whole point changing our alliances was for power and that is all that matters. That Phoenix eye will be mine and used for darkness." said Sora as she took off her hat, showing her pretty light brown hair.  
  
"Then you leave us no choice. Tai, you used to be my role model, but if this is what you want to do with the honor of being a digidestined, so be it, but I will always be here to stop people like you." said Davis acting like his age for the first in a long time  
  
Rena then jumped from Shamon onto the ground as Shamon hovered herself down to the ground in a soft landing. "That Rosemon is getting out of control. If she keeps on multiplying, we might never get out of here." said Shamon heading towards Rosemon with her staff pointing at her.  
  
"You guys" Rena said in a whisper "I have the Phoenix eye. What are we going to do with it?"  
  
J.C. began "We could use it---  
  
"NO!" yelled TK. "We shouldn't use it unless we are under extreme circumstances. If we get their digimon weak enough, we might not need to use it.  
  
"But if we wait for that to happen, we might die before we get them weak enough. They are much more experienced then us even you 6 have been digidestined for quite a while." said J.C. in pure defiance against TK  
  
TK turned red, equally agitated "If we use the Phoenix eye, we will almost be guaranteed to win, but we might be able to get them to our side. We wouldn't want to kill them if we could help it. You even said it yourself. What do you think, Rena?"  
  
"Don't bring Rena into this" J.C. said almost at TK's throat  
  
Rena glared at J.C. "Why, I can talk for myself J.C., just because you like me doesn't mean you can talk for me----  
  
J.C. immediately turned red and blushed at the same time "Like you!? Me? No, Rena its just---  
  
"Is this really important right now?!" Kari said irritably "Our digimon are out their fighting and we are arguing about who knows what."  
  
"Kari is right. We need to pay attention to the fight and help however we can." said TK, starting to get back his laid back tone again  
  
"Yeah, sure." said J.C. in a grumpy tone with his eyes squinting at TK 


	21. Chapter 13: The Phoenix Eye Section 3 VI

Shamon charged at Rosemon who kept on sending seeds into the ground around her. Everything 30 feet away from Rosemon had become forested and filled with many miniature Togemon's, Palmon's, and Rosemon's. Suddenly Shamon found herself covered with these tiny beings and was being strangled by a large vine that gripped Shamon's throat as if it were an angry fist. Shamon slowly burned away these creatures with her long staff and finally made her way to Rosemon. She could just see the pink tip of Mimi's hat by her side. Shamon sent a small ray of light that made a direct path to Rosemon. Rosemon was a very floral themed digimon with long green high heels and a large black whip that complimented her sparkling red lipstick. She was formed with curves and the shape of a woman and could easily pass for one if it weren't for the various leaves springing out of several body parts. Shamon put her staff in a straight horizontal fashion, signaling Rosemon that she wished to fight. Rosemon gently pushed aside Mimi and was carried by several vines to Shamon's face.  
  
All of the remaining Togemon and Rosemon scattered away from the normal sized Rosemon and made the area a lot less green. Shamon could still smell the distinct aroma of chlorophyll and stood on edge waiting for Rosemon's whip to snap and the battle to begin. However, instead many Palmon attacked from behind and trapped Shamon in their poison ivy attack.  
  
Shamon remained motionless and unnoticed, she gently pulled at the vines to see the point of weakness in them unnoticed. Rosemon slowly approached.  
  
"You know the only thing I hate more then fire" Rosemon said in an almost southern accent "are digimon like you, who claim to be female, but who end up being dikes that only get in the way of real fighters. It is digimon like you that make me mad because you fall into that rugged and dirty stereotype that in order to be a good fighter, you have to be visually tough and strong and" Rosemon tweaked Shamon's nose mockingly "just plain unsexy."  
  
"I will show you the true powers and, well beauties of being female and maybe when you are dead, I'll give you makeup lessons." Rosemon giggled "How do you like that.  
  
"My little Palmon, tighten those vines for our little friend. And I'll take that" Rosemon said, grabbing Shamon's staff away from her. "Nice staff. It will make a great lawn statue for my garden. HAHAHA. oh. Well come on Shamon. Aren't you gonna do anything. Or is wittle baby scaredy weredy. Take this dike!" she yelled punching Shamon in the face. "And that!" she continued madly whipping her face until it was covered with red marks with tiny particles of digital blood.  
  
"Take this." Shamon said as her staff that Rosemon was holding began to shake uncontrollably in her hands when it suddenly went straight through her leg. The staff then burned her hands and flew straight back to Shamon.  
  
Rosemon yelled in pain as Shamon snapped all of the vines holding her and swung all of the Palmon flying at Rosemon. Shamon then caused all of the leaves around her to burn into tiny flames with her mind and in her rage elbowed Rosemon into the ground with flames quickly eating at her leaves.  
  
Mimi ran at Shamon in tears and anger with her fist clenched tightly. She came to Shamon ready to strike her with her fist when Shamon lifted her palms and sent Mimi backwards, making her trip and fall over. Shamon flew into the air and back to the others. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Imperialdramon lifted up his fist at Metalgarurumon and hit him directly in the face, sending many tiny rays of light straight into his back. Metalgarurumon opened its mouth and sunk its teeth into Imperialdramon on impulse.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled Metalgarurumon, sending a huge blue flurry of light out of its mouth.  
  
Imperialdramon tried to hold back the blast from hitting with too much force. He tried blocking it with his arms and finally managed to send it into the ground. Imperialdramon then created a tiny ball of white energy in his palm and like a baseball, he pitched it straight into Metalgarurumon's mouth, creating a crack in the armor on his back.  
  
Imperialdramon then grabbed him by the neck and dug his face into the pavement underneath them. He then picked him up again and punched the crack in his armor, showing his bare skin through his armor.  
  
Metalgarurumon then attacked recklessly and send blasts at Imperialdramon until he sent several small torpedoes that trapped Imperialdramon into a block of ice.  
  
Imperialdramon struggled to break himself out of the ice block and eventually managed to make a large crack in its cold structure. Metalgarurumon just stared mockingly at him and threatened Imperialdramon with his large fangs.  
  
He then jumped at Imperialdramon and shattered the block of ice into many tiny shards of broken pieces as Metalgarurumon stood on top of Imperialdramon and rammed his metal forehead into Imperialdramon's. Metalgarurumon, slashing at his face then sent his paw into Imperialdramon as tiny bits of data flew out of his torso. Suddenly a bright white creature came from the sky at Metalgarurumon, it was Seraphimon.  
  
Seraphimon was a very angelic and agile like digimon. He was almost all bright white except for his golden hair and his head and eyes were totally covered by a large helmet like object. He was very built and everything around him seemed to be very dark in his comparison. He carried a long white staff and with it, he dug it cleanly into Metalgarurumon's back and caused his armor to completely evaporate. He then started shrinking in size until he became into a more werewolf type form. Weregarurumon then stood up angrily in front of Seraphimon.  
  
Weregarurumon then angrily clutched his fist and sent and X shaped beam at Seraphimon who easily shifted it to the side. Slightly agitated, Seraphimon lifted his staff and sent a magnificent multicolored endless ray of light. It dug itself into Weregarurumon's skin and caused his fur to grow and shrink back repeatedly until tiny lumps started forming on his skin and a tiny Tusnomon bulged out of his chest, very confused and weak, leaving the Weregarurumon shedding behind him. Seraphimon then lifted his palm to Imperialdramon and sent tiny bubbles of light at him, which healed his wounds and restored his energy.  
  
"You will need this my friend." said Seraphimon talking to Imperialdramon for the first time "Just promise me you wont destroy him, he is helpless. That is all I ask." he finished, fading away without a trace.  
  
"You have got it bud." said Imperialdramon saluting. 


	22. Chapter 14: The Phoenix Eye, section 4 V...

Falcomon and Phoenixmon pecked and attacked each other without stop. Phoenixmon lifted her wide and fire ridden wings and swung them at Falcomon, causing a flurry of flames to surround him. Falcomon then blew the flames away with his wings and rammed into Phoenixmon's chest with his forehead. Phoenixmon then angry, shot a large silver beam at him which caused his to fall into the ground hardly, de-digivolving back into Hawkmon.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried running to his side.  
  
"Is he okay Yolei?" said Rena as she chased after Yolei, with a very concerned tone.  
  
Yolei lifted tiny Hawkmon from the hole in the ground, no he doesn't look to good, he isn't talking" Yolei said in a rising tone as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Yolei, I don't like it when people cry." said Rena as tears formed in her eyes when her sorrow suddenly turned to anger "Shamon! You have to fight that Phoenixmon, for the sake of Hawkmon!"  
  
Shamon turned around and looked down at Rena from the air "Of coarse Rena, Magnadramon, do you think you can help?" asked Shamon  
  
"Yes, I will" echoed Magnadramon's voice as her transparent body shaped itself into pink smoke and rested itself in Shamon's staff.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Shamon very confused  
  
The tip of Shamon's staff started to glow a bright pink color that matched Magnadramon's shade on her body "I have put myself in your staff, with this you are a lot stronger with extra attacks that you can only use with me inside of here. Now go get Phoenixmon."  
  
Shamon transported herself to Phoenixmon when she noticed her whole outfit started to glow a magenta like shade. "Phoenixmon!" she yelled as Magnadramon's voice could be heard coming out of her in synchronization "You will pay for injuring Hawkmon."  
  
Shamon shot a rainbow colored wave similar to Seraphimon's out of her staff which sent Phoenixmon backwards.  
  
Phoenixmon formed a large silver beam in her mouth that grew larger as the seconds passed and fired it at Shamon who impulsively shot a beam out of her staff to counter it.  
  
The beams countered one another with each equaling the other in strength until they both just exploded in air. Phoenixmon then sent a flurry of flames at Shamon and sent her Razor sharp wings through her skin.  
  
Shamon's staff then began to glow a pink color on the tip once again and jerked the staff towards Phoenixmon, causing a huge swirl of smoke to surround both digimon.  
  
"You are totally transparent now Shamon." echoed Magnadramon's voice in Shamon's mind, you can enter Phoenixmon and control her thoughts.  
  
Shamon then stared at Phoenixmon who remained confused about the smoke and as she began to cough, Shamon put herself in smoke form into Phoeixmon's mouth.  
  
Shamon could feel Phoenixmon's thoughts flowing throughout her own mind  
  
What the heck does this digimon think she is doing. I can't see anything. Why do I feel so weird. Sora would be angry if I retreated, I must destroy Shamon, but where is she...  
  
Phoenixmon just stood in the air without movement with J.C. and Rena just staring at her, wondering where Shamon was. Phoenixmon then out of context sliced herself with her own wing and flew herself into the ground and back in the air again. She then started swinging back and forth and flew around as if she was going mad and then back on the ground in front of J.C. and Rena.  
  
The children stood motionless wondering whether they should be unalarmed or terrified.  
  
"Is it just me, or do I actually control Phoenixmon's body. Maybe its just a coincidence or even a trick. Magnadramon, can you hear me?" thought Shamon.  
  
"You really have control over Phoenixmon, but don't stay too long, or you might become Phoenixmon permanently."  
  
Shamon then flew herself back into the ground and scratching Phoenixmon's wings against the rough ground and quickly evaporated out of her and into her own body again.  
  
"I don't know what you have done to me. But I will make sure you will regret it!" yelled Phoenixmon very violated and disoriented.  
  
"Try me" Shamon said, throwing pink lightning bolts at Phoenixmon  
  
"I will!" Phoenixmon shrieked "Wing Blade!" she cried sending a bird shaped beam at Shamon  
  
Shamon lifted her arm in karate position and sliced through the beam, cutting it in half. And in a single dash, grabbed her staff and swung the pointed end into Phoenixmon's eye.  
  
Phoenixmon yelled in shear pain and exploded, making herself into tiny black ashes.  
  
Shamon stood motionlessly, still on edge in case it was a trick. She turned around to see nothing when the ashes that were now on the ground, made themselves into a large pile where a fresh and reenergized Phoenixmon emerged with her wings and talk brighter then ever before. She charged up her wings into a bright silver color and cocked them backwards attempting to fire when a sphere of energy even larger then her, came from behind and melted her into tiny pieces of data.  
  
Magnadramon exited Shamon's staff and added to the already shocked faces made by J.C., Rena, and Shamon. Titancybermon then became visible to all of them with Seraphimon at his side, with smoke coming out of their palms.  
  
"Did you do that?!" asked Magnadramon in amazement at Titancybermon and Seraphimon  
  
Titancybermon then acquired a rare look of pride and satisfaction "Lets just say, you have your way of fighting, and I have mine." he said blowing the smoke from his palms away.  
  
"Counting Phoenixmon, we have destroyed or seriously injured all but two digimon. Marineangemon and Herculeskabuterimon." said Seraphimon with a straight look in his expression.  
  
"So we have a puny pink thing and a mutant bug on our hands?" asked J.C. almost sarcastically  
  
"They are a lot stronger then you think!" yelled Seraphimon offended "But more importantly then the digimon is the digidestined that trained them."  
  
"Its Izzy and that guy Joe?" said Rena not getting the point as well "So what?"  
  
"So what!?" Kari said on Magnadramon's back " Joe is a very organized perfectionist and Izzy is an intellectual genius."  
  
"That is very interesting" said Shamon  
  
"We must treat them with extreme caution," said Cody from below on top of Mechaarmadillomon."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for!" said Davis from behind, riding with Ken on Imperialdramon  
  
All of the digimon agreed and each flew off to find Marineangemon or Herculeskabuterimon with the exception of Mechaarmadillomon who surfed swiftly through the ground, leaving a dirt trail behind him.  
  
Before long the digimon ran into the full group of enemy digidestined, some with their injured rookie digimon hanging across their backs and Sora sitting angrily, cradling back and forth at the loss of Phoenixmon. Joe and Izzy stood side by side in the front with long frowns on their faces.  
  
"So its our turn to go up against you pests. " said Izzy with a sick grin now on his face.  
  
"You may have broken our forces, but not us. It is your turn to go down and we guarantee you wont be a group of seven when we are done with you." said Joe  
  
Joe was a fairly tall young man with broad shoulders and blue hair that was roughly parted in the middle. He had distinct thick glasses over his unnoticed ocean blue eyes and Izzy stood beside him with his appearance contrasting Joes. Izzy was pretty short and he wore a long and bright orange shirt with a gray undershirt beneath it and although he had no glasses, his large head and shirt spiked hair gave him an indescribable intellectual look.  
  
From behind Izzy and Joe came their digimon. Behind Izzy was Herculeskabuterimon who was gigantic in size with a pure golden coat of armor protecting his fragile bug themed body while Marineangemon looked like a joke with a tiny transparent pink body and a cute face that looked anything but dangerous.  
  
"Bring it!" said J.C., TK, and Davis in unison  
  
Herculeskabuterimon lifted his bug like shears and released a flurry of lightning at the digimon, causing sparks to randomly explode on contact with the ground. He then flew at the digimon and caused them to fall to the ground as he swiped the razor edge of his shears at them.  
  
"He packs a pretty strong punch" Titancybermon mumbled, stepping up from the ground  
  
"He may be strong, but not strong enough to handle me!" yelled Mechaarmadillomon as he spun in a wheel shape at Herculeskabuterimon.  
  
Mechaarmadillomon spun and then jumped on Herculeskabuterimon, as his silver and yellow coat blended with Herculeskabuterimon's pure gold coating. Mechaarmadillomon continuously rammed his forehead at Herculeskabuterimon's. Herculeskabuterimon struggled blindly to lift off Mechaarmadillomon and endlessly tried cutting metal coat with his shears.  
  
Imperialdramon watched them in aim as he charged his laser cannon, which was formed around his wrists. Titancybermon stood still as well, aiming with a small energy sphere at Mechaarmadillomon.  
  
Herculeskabuterimon glanced at this and desperately tried to wiggle himself out of Mechaarmadillomon's grip and gave a look to Marineangemon to come and help him, but the pink digimon just watched with faked innocence.  
  
Shamon and the others sent their energy into Imperialdramon's cannon when Titancybermon warped Mechaarmadillomon off of Herculeskabuterimon with a cyber-blast. Imperialdramon then released the laser out of his cannon and sent it at Herculeskabuterimon with precise accuracy at his chest.  
  
The laser made its way through his pure gold armor and burned through it, causing data to gush out of Herculeskabuterimon.  
  
"Marineangemon! I beg of you. Please help me!" yelled Herculeskabuterimon, as he tried to keep his data from flying out of him.  
  
"No, we can't let him!" yelled Titancybermon sending large laser blasts at Marineangemon "Giga-Cannon!"  
  
The blasts just went through Marineangemon without harming him at all as he grew slightly in size and yelled "Ocean Love!"  
  
Suddenly a many hearts were ejected from Marineangemon and surrounded Herculeskabuterimon, who's limbs were about totally eroded, when the hearts patched him back up and caused him to grow a new body that were even a shinier gold then before.  
  
The other digimon looked at each other in mystification and whispered to each other.  
  
Shamon then spoke up and said "Okay, our target needs to include that Marineangemon too. We can't afford him to keep replenishing our enemies energy."  
  
"We must split up. 4 take on Herculeskabuterimon and 3 take on Marineangemon." said Magnadramon "Imperialdramon, Mechaarmadillomon, Falcomon, and I will take on Herculeskabuterimon and Titancybermon, Shamon, and Seraphimon will take on Marineangemon." said Magnadramon.  
  
"Right" all the digimon said, splitting up into their groups. 


	23. Chapter 15: The Phoenix Eye, section 5 V...

Titancybermon turned his right hand into a blade similar to Herculeskabuterimon's shear and sent it flying at Marineangemon. Marineangemon just stared waiting for something more to happen as the blade just went through him.  
  
"He is immune to physical attacks." said Titancybermon lowly  
  
"The why doesn't he try some of this on for size!" Seraphimon yelled sending an outbreak of golden light at Marineangemon "Gamma Rod!"  
  
Marineangemon just stood still once more as he simply absorbed the light and grew slightly in size once more.  
  
"Apparently he is immune to light as well." Titancybermon chuckled sarcastically "We don't wish to feed him Seraphimon."  
  
Seraphimon looked insulted and prepared to make a comment back when Shamon interrupted "Maybe he isn't immune to magic." she finished sending rays of green smoke at Marineangemon. "Now if this works right, he should now be a lot smaller in size and strength" Shamon said in a matter of fact way.  
  
The three digimon waited anxiously for the smoke to clear when all three digimon stood in shock as they say what emerged from the smoke.  
  
Out of the fog came a pink creature that was the exact opposite of Shamon's spell. Marineangemon was now 3 times his size and his shape was formed more like Seraphimon with deep ocean blue eyes and an aqua Trident that answered why he was Marineangemon. He had bright wings and his face no longer looked like that of a puppy but rather a young man. Titancybermon stared almost intimidated.  
  
"So much for that idea." said Shamon trying to hide her shame  
  
"Don't worry. You didn't know that this digimon treats all attacks as his steroids. Hopefully he is solid as you said." said Titancybermon trying to support Shamon and scold her at the same time. Titancybermon then grabbed his skull themed rod and charged a large sphere on it "Cyber- Crusher!" he yelled, releasing it at him.  
  
Marineangemon stood motionless as usual, but in his new form did something different. He lifted up his palm and telekinetically sent it at Titancybermon inches before it could make contact.  
  
Seraphimon attempted to guard the others "Watch out Titancybermon!"  
  
Shamon then caused a large and familiar yellow dome to cover the digimon and re-counter the energy wave into the ground.  
  
Marineangemon then grinned as he threw his trident smack into the dome, causing it to burst into tiny pieces like glass would. The trident then released many lasers at the digimon and caused them to be restrained.  
  
The pink warrior then walked towards them grimacing at them and then spoke in a much deeper and intimidating voice then before. "Tut-tut-tut. I thought digimon of your caliber would know a lot better then to underestimate the tiny quiet digimon of the group. I never planned to just keep absorbing your attacks until you were out of energy. I knew one of you would be stupid enough to trigger such an effect to totally transform me.  
  
Titancybermon glared angrily at Marineangemon at his last comment. "Now its time for us to teach you a lesson. Being so allegedly experienced, you should know by now the talkative villain never wins." Titancybermon said warping from the restraints and to the front of Marineangemon "Nobody calls her stupid" he said sending his fist into his face, which caused him to fly backwards.  
  
"Cy-blade!" Titancybermon yelled as he sliced Shamon's and Seraphimon's restraints. "Good news. He isn't transparent anymore." he said trying to ease the moment as he rubbed his knuckles. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mechaarmadillomon spun into a yellow and silver wheel and threw himself on Herculeskabuterimon a second time and covered his eyes with his huge body. "Now!" Mechaarmadillomon yelled.  
  
"Golden Noose!" Magnadramon cried as she sent a golden chain around Herculeskabuterimon's ankles that rendered him motionless.  
  
Mechaarmadillomon let go of him and walked back towards the others. "Is it time?" he asked.  
  
"Go for it!" Imperialdramon's two voices said  
  
Mechaarmadillomon extended his metal tail and with pure force he swung it at Herculeskabuterimon, making a large crack in his armor.  
  
Imperialdramon charged up his cannon once again to maximum power, aimed right at the flaw in Herculeskabuterimon's armor when the crack seemed to expand but unlike the last time, it wasn't data at all that was gushing out of his chest but billions of tiny roach like creatures instead.  
  
The little bugs made a large swarm that totally covered Imperialdramon's cannon and in seconds devoured it. Imperialdramon quickly moved away as the swarm disappeared leaving noting but tiny pieces of metal of Imperialdramon's cannon.  
  
Everyone stared immobile at the tiny bugs and backed away not knowing what to do about them as Herculeskabuterimon remained on the ground and chuckled with low and quiet joy.  
  
"What the heck do we do now!" cried Mechaarmadillomon stomping on bugs as he scurried backwards "Our plan backfired on us."  
  
"These bugs seem to be multiplying every two seconds, there are billions of them!" Imperialdramon yelled as he sent small laser blasts that melted some of the bugs away.  
  
"These little parasites seem to eat everything in their path so we must be careful and destroy as many as possible." Magnadramon said floating out of the bugs reach with Falcomon.  
  
Herculeskabuterimon stood up from the ground somewhat rested and lifted his shears once again and sent thousands of volts of electricity at the digimon as the tiny bugs copied him and sent tiny lightning bolts as well.  
  
"Tempest Wrath!" Falcomon cried sending a gust of red lightning to counter the thunderbolts. "Its showtime!" she yelled  
  
"Drill Shooter!" roared Mechaarmadillomon who shot out the tip of his tail into Herculeskabuterimon's chest.  
  
"Angel Wing!" Magnadramon echoed as she sent a shower of multicolored light out of his fist into Herculeskabuterimon  
  
The tiny bugs started to become agitated and lunged at the digimon to avenge their weakened master. Thousands covered Falcomon and created a thick brown cocoon around him and slowly sucked away at his energy, causing a few thousand to form into tiny Kabuterimon.  
  
"Falcomon! I'll save you!" Imperialdramon called out to Falcomon, sending several rays of light into the cocoon.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" the thousands of inch long Kabuterimon yelled in their squeaky voices, sending many spheres of electricity into Imperialdramon  
  
"I will crack that cocoon!" Mechaarmadillomon said swinging his tail threateningly to the tiny bugs and Kabuterimon. "Shockwave Thrust!" he cried sending his tail forcefully into the cocoon, but leaving it unscathed.  
  
The kabuterimon and tiny bugs flew at Mechaarmadillomon and started surrounding him as they did Falcomon and sucked at his skin, causing his energy to be released into the bugs.  
  
"Mechaarmadillomon!" Imperialdramon and Magnadramon yelled as a brown cocoon formed around his large metal body beside Falcomon's.  
  
"Hahahaha! You two will be next if you do not give up!" Herculeskabuterimon yelled while the rest of the bugs quickly repeated.  
  
Herculeskabuterimon then spat out something long and white out of his mouth that linked him to the two cocoons and giggled evilly as he sucked in their contents.  
  
"You are insane!" yelled Magnadramon sending a magenta blast of energy at him.  
  
The attack went straight to Herculeskabuterimon, but then split itself into the two cocoons and somehow increasing Herculeskabuterimon's size greatly.  
  
Herculeskabuterimon then inhaled a deep breath into the white liquid which somehow decreased the sizes of the cocoons and increased his size until they could no longer be seen. He then started transforming when he started becoming silver with a large tail similar to Mecharmadillomon's bulged out of his behind and a beak and bird like wings burst out of his skin.  
  
"I don't know about you , but I think its time to crack this bug!" Imperialdramon made a strong fist and fired a burst of flames at the disturbing Herculeskabuterimon  
  
The bugs reacted at lightning speed joining in a swarm, creating a literal wall of tiny bugs and newly forming Kabuterimon that took the attacks.  
  
"You take them, I will take care of the bugs and join you shortly" Magnadramon said when she split into hundreds of thin, magenta rays that seemed to crush the bugs on contact.  
  
Imperialdramon stepped up to Herculeskabuterimon staring at his beak and tail in disgust "You don't have any bugs to hide behind you now do you? Or are you going to absorb somebody else to hide behind you coward. Your nothing but a raw bug who is such a coward that he cant fight his own battles" Imperialdramon said with pureness and seriousity to a grinning Herculeskabuterimon "What are you smiling about." Imperialdramon received no response " Well! Smile on this!" He yelled sending a white light straight at his chest that caused the whole room to glow a bright white color  
  
The beam became much larger and forceful as it approached Herculeskabuterimon but instead of running Herculeskabuterimon made his chest rumble and deform itself when Mechaarmadillomon's face propped itself out of his chest, taking the blow to the eyes. 


	24. Chapter 16: The Phoenix Eye, Section 6 I...

Titancybermon looked around himself cautiously when he could see a white light appearing near Magnadramon and the others side of the room. Titancybermon was then nudged by Shamon to see a Marineangemon with a large bruise and bloody mark on his face.

"Come on my little cyber friend. Wanna play." Marineangemon said signaling Titancybermon towards him with his index finger "Just between you and me."

Shamon stepped forward "Don't think so pinkie." Shamon cried swinging her staff into his skin causing him to make a fake frown of dissatisfaction.

"Fist of fate!" cried Seraphimon launching a spiral of energy through Marineangemon's back.

Marineangemon exaggerated his head to look down at the hole in his chest with Shamon's staff in the middle. "Are you trying to do a little magic trick Shamon?" he grinned sarcastically "Because your little staff isn't doing what it is supposed to be doing."

Shamon almost laughed as if waiting for him to say that "I'm not doing any tricks, I just put my staff there to do this!" Shamon yelled shifting her staff upward, slicing Marineangemon through the middle.

Marineangemon yelled in an almost staged agony into a thin pink liquid that produced random bubbles. Seconds later Marineangemon rose from the liquid in full form as if waiting for what Shamon was going to do "Your were going to do what?"

Titancybermon lifted his staff abruptly "This!" he said firing a mile wide energy blast at Marineangemon

Marineangemon evaporated into tiny pink pieces but quickly appeared behind Titancybermon with his tongue flapping childishly. Shamon annoyed shot her hand at his tongue and tore it out of his mouth with Seraphimon backing away disturbed.

Marineangemon grew back another tongue on cue and said sociably "I guess you make a very rough date. I like that." he said slipping his hand around Shamon's neck

Shamon grabbed at his throat and tore it out with her claws getting her fur covered with tiny pink particles. She then grabbed her staff and blasted at the liquid on the ground with wonton fury.

"Ocean love!" a tinier Marineangemon yelled, sending a tsunami of pink water at the digimon

Another Marineangemon then sprung from above Shamon "That wasn't very nice. It was quite rude actually." he said with his eyes narrowing at Shamon "Wanna do that again?"

"You are psychotic." said Titancybermon

"Thank you! But I am sorry my Titancy, you must have confused me with someone who cares." said Marineangemon tweaking Titancybermon's nose.

"Leave him alone, Titancybermon." said Shamon in a scolding tone.

"Tell me when you actually cared about that horny pink cotton ball." said Titancybermon almost hurt.

"I knew you would come around." said Marineangemon glaring at Titancybermon with Shamon.

"What are you doing?" said Seraphimon started to forget about Shamon's gruesome act done earlier.

"Never in my life have I ever met someone so versatile and powerful, yet so soft and loveable." said Shamon in a tone that was too feminine for her normal rough demeanor. She gently caressed Marineangemon's chin and stared into his deep blue eyes. "I have never been so in love. And I wont let you stop that!" yelled Shamon at the two very confused digimon.

Titancybermon spoke almost speechless "But Shamon---

Shamon raised her staff at him and fired three energy blast at them. Titancybermon took at blast to the chest and Seraphimon in the side "I said nobody." she said as she grabbed Marineangemons's mouth and passionately kissed him

"Shamon! What the hell do you think you are doing you fool!" yelled Titancybermon with Rena and J.C. staring from very far away soundless

With her lifts still tightly locked with Marineangemon's, Shamon lifted her staff and threw it through Titancybermon's chest.

Titancybermon quickly cracked the staff out of his torso and stared with betrayal and disapproval when he noticed Shamon's hand making a strange movement behind Marineangemon's back.

"I love you. I knew you were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you." said Marineangemon pausing taking deep breaths when he shifted his lips to Shamon's neck lustfully.

Marineangemon then felt a strange tingling sensation on his back to see part of a large engraving on his back made by Shamon. It was a large star with several little shapes around it that glowed a neon green that clashed with his pink body. "What have you done to me my love?" said Marineangemon with his eyes going teary when his body began to rumble with bubbles and hives over his body. He began to loose his color and change into an ugly puce shade.

"Well." said Shamon with her normal tone back while Marineangemon shed thousands of tears "I couldn't reverse the spell that I did to make you bigger and solid, but I could make a separate spell that could give you a single life, become mortal in other words. And what d you know, we have killed you a long time ago. Now its time for you to get what's coming to you. You better hope hell has winters too." finished Shamon waving at him mockingly.

"I can't watch this anymore." said Seraphimon breaking a sweat of unconfortability "His pain must end." he said sending one last spiral of light that broke Marineangemon into tiny grains of data and his tears quickly faded away. The words I still love you echoed throughout the room.

Titancybermon walked up to Shamon wanting to say something but could not find the words. After a minute of just standing motionlessly he stuttered "Don't you have anything to say Shamon. Anything at all."

Shamon smiled with feigned innocence "Yes."

"What would that be?" Titancybermon with a slight stutter

Shamon grinned "Who's next?"


	25. Chapter 17: The Phoenix Eye, Section 7 X

"Mechaarmadillomon!" cried Imperialdramon "You sick bastard. How dare you use our own friends for your sick game."

Mechaarmadillomon's head went back into Herculeskabuterimon's chest and Magnadramon floated above him.

"You have used our friends life forces just for a shield?" said Magnadramon "That is too far. You must pay for that!" Magnadramon said sending herself into Herculeskabuterimon's body

"What are you doing!" yelled Herculeskabuterimon "Get out of my body!"

"You did the same thing to our friends. How could you disrespect them that way. You have taken this way to far then I am allowing you to."

The tiny bugs started to shrivel themselves up until they all just disappeared when Imperialdramon studied Herculeskabuterimon. He seemed to be jerking his hand uncontrollably and mumbling things very quietly. His metal tail swung rapidly and his beak pecked madly until both just faded away in the air.

"What did you do to him?" asked Imperialdramon to Magnadramon.

"That doesn't matter right now. You must attack with all of your might. He has no protection." Magnadramon said

"Right!" Imperialdramon said charging at Herculeskabuterimon and punching at his gold armor.

Herculeskabuterimon grabbed Imperialdramon's shoulders and sent many electric shocks into his body. Imperialdramon then sent his knee into his stomach and threw him downwards into the ground.

"Plasma bomb!" Herculeskabuterimon yelled sending a large energy ball at Imperialdramon that drained at his energy.

"Tempest wrath!" Magnadramon yelled as a transparent Falcomon appeared out of Magnadramon's body and sent a large pink blade at Herculeskabuterimon

"Carson's Digi- Blast!" cried Titancybermon jumping from nowhere, sending a giant sphere of energy that cracked open Herculeskabuterimon's armor.

Herculeskabuterimon then started regurgitating tiny bugs again that swarmed again, billions in number, and created a long tube like wall around himself.

"Titancybermon, Shamon, Seraphimon. You are back! No time for talk though, we have to exterminate this bug!" said Imperialdramon, as he fully shook off the plasma ball.

"Lets make this a group battle. 7 on 1 isn't bad." said Titancybermon blasting at the bug barrier.

"Well, Titancybermon." Imperialdramon paused "I don't like being the bearer of bad news, but Falcomon and Mechaarmadillomon are----

"Are what?" asked Falcomon with Mecharmadillomon at their sides.

Magnadramon soared towards the digimon "They were alive but fused with Herculeskabuterimon, but notice that Herculeskabuterimon doesn't have wings and a beak anymore. I absorbed them back and, here they are."

"What?" asked Seraphimon confused

"No time to explain. Now we have to break that barrier."

Titancybermon got a grin that Shamon recognized as the look he made when we was ready to show off "Why do we need to break the shield, lets just get him out of there."

"And how to you propose to do that?" asked Magnadramon burning off bugs with beams from her eyes.

"Simple." said Titancybermon as he aimed his palms at the cylinder of bugs, creating a sharp purple energy wave "Cyber--------Blast!"

The sharp wave launched from Titancybermon's palms that thoroughly penetrated the shield of bugs when Herculeskabuterimon appeared in front of the digimon through a purple portal that quickly faded away.

Herculeskabuterimon looked at the circle of angry digimon as Mechaarmadillomon swung his tail threateningly, Falcomon made his wings sharp at the points, and the rest of the digimon with their arms crossed and an enraged gleam in their eyes. Not knowing what to do he calmly walked towards a gap in the circle to escape when Seraphimon sent his Fist of Fate attack at the ground in front of him. He then quickly scurried back. Out of fear he sent powerful rays of lightning and thunder at the digimon for a quick escape but Shamon magically shifted the attacks to Mechaarmadillomon, who was immune to it.

J.C. and Rena stood around monitoring the battle and turning cautiously to try to locate the evil digidestined at the same time. Kari and the others seemed to be on the other side of the battle but unlike them, Davis and the others were much more confident about the digimon then they were.

J.C. waited in suspense about what the digimon were going to do to Herculeskabuterimon as the cylinder of bugs seemed to stay still in the same location, multiplying by the second. Both children thought it very strange though that despite Herculeskabuterimon's desperate attitude, he seemed to try to avoid sending his tiny insect army into battle.

It was Titancybermon who made the first move. He swiftly shifted his hand onto one of Herculeskabuterimon's tentacles hung him upside down in the middle of the digimon.

Mechaarmadillomon were next as he sung his metal tail into Herculeskabuterimon until the gold armor on his chest was completely cracked and gone.

Shamon joined in and pierced his stomach with her rod which caused Herculeskabuterimon's armor to completely disappear.

Seraphimon and Magnadramon then created a golden noose that caused a golden chain of light to cover Herculeskabuterimon and left Titancybermon's hand free.

The bugs started to move faster in the same cylinder style position but remained overall calm, giving no help to Herculeskabuterimon.

Falcomon slashed at Herculeskabuterimon's raw skin with his wings and sent thousands of tiny fireballs into his skin

Imperialdramon and Titancybermon then put their hands together and created a huge sphere of purple and white light and sent it at him, making his body into thousands of pieces of data.

All of the digimon waited in anticipation to see if he was really gone and as the only thing in front of the digimon was a huge burnt circle in the ground, they put their guard down until they remembered the increasing army of insects.

The insects continued to spin a spiraled cylinder and didn't seem very affected by their masters death. Titancybermon slowly walked towards them with his hand and lightly touched one of the slower bugs when thousands jumped at him.

The insects became mad and started to break the cylinder design of their army and lunge at the digimon, sucking at their skin and biting at their faces.

Shamon threw her staff onto the ground and telekinetically lunged it at herself, causing the bugs on her chest to fall and burn away. However as the others struggled to fight off the angry swarm, billions started to take their places.

"Angel Rod!" Seraphimon cried sending a triangular beam of white light from his rod at the insects that burned several thousand.

"Titancybermon," said Shamon holding the part of her chest where her rod pierced "Overlap your staff with mine before it is too late."

Titancybermon, without response, quickly stationed his rod over Shamon's and waited for her to say her plan.

"Titancybermon, you can control dimensions, I can control movement and action, so together we can freeze time. You must try to use your power with mine and maybe we can freeze everything but our warriors. Are all of you up for it!?"

Mechaarmadillomon swept tiny squadrons of bugs away with his tail and nodded his head with the others as Titancybermon and Shamon started to send blurry waves into the atmosphere that seemed to soften the colors of everything around them. The digimon, including themselves started to struggle moving quickly and the bugs seemed to cease moving at all. "Time freeze!" both of the digimon cried out, making the waves hold the bugs in their prior positions on the field and the digimon feeling very light headed

Titancybermon and Shamon began to move again with their staffs stuck in mid air sending a flurry of waves in the air still. The bugs still seemed to be jerking in their normal positions. The seemed to be still somewhat, but they were still moving, just very slowly.

"We have to destroy those things as quickly as we can." said Mechaarmadillomon

"But we cant right now." said Shamon irritably "We might cause problems since I technically shouldn't have stopped time like this in the first place. It might distort the dimensions."

"Well, are the children at least okay?" asked Magnadramon starting to move with a little more ease

"They and everyone else are frozen, but okay." said Titancybermon

Suddenly the digimon saw a large movement in the bugs and then saw them stop again, obviously trying to fight time.

"What was that?" asked Falco "They are moving still."

"Time is very fragile, it lasts a very short time. But we have this time to strategize what we can do to stop them."

The bugs then moved forward again, some in mid air, others still on their digimon hosts, harmless but curiously defiant.

Seraphimon and Magnadramon's attention was then shifted to something else that their linked bond could only foresee. Seraphimon quickly stated "We don't have a lot of time to start with" he said as the staffs sent themselves backwards and on to the ground and the bugs came back at full speed at the digimon.

The insects drank at the digimon's data once again started to grow larger ever second until groups started fusing themselves into tiny Megakabuterimon.

They all sent electric waves that lit up the entire room and fired it at Shamon's golden barrier that she formed around the digimon. Titancybermon and Imperialdramon shot vicious laser blasts at the major swarms. Mechaarmadillomon sent tons of rocks and pieces of the old throne room at them as well while the others started trying take off the insects on themselves.

All of the Megakabuterimon then merged with each other and formed another Herculeskabuterimon while the rest of the smaller bugs added to his armor.

This Herculeskabuterimon seemed to be much larger then the last one and with an evil leer in his eyes he started forming thousands of tiny electric energy balls that he prepared to fire when he was struck in the chest and destroyed by a gigantic orange terra force attack.

J.C. and Rena looked around them to try to locate the evil and good digidestined when their attentions changed to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon standing in front of their companions.


	26. Chapter 18: The Phoenix Eye, Section 8 X...

Kari, Tk and the others quickly ran to J.C. and Rena, all out of breath and scared. All of the digimon stood in front of Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon speechless as they noticed Tai and Matt standing in back of them with their digivices clutched in a tight fist.

"So, TK. You really thought your new little group of digidestined could outsmart us and defeat us." asked Matt with an enraged gleam in his eyes

"Kari, I spent thousands of adventures trying to save you so that you wouldn't get hurt. I took care of you. I am your big brother! And you turned on me and tried to kill me." said Tai on the verge of tears "How could you!"

Kari and TK stood in front of the others and Kari spoke loudly as if disgusted about what she just heard "Tai, I love you. You are my brother, but you are a psychopath and as a digidestined I wont allow you to destroy everything we spent years trying to save. Its not happening!"

T.K. then spoke very solemnly "Matt, I always thought we would be there for each other. But you betrayed the team. And I'm not blaming just you. It was all of you!" he cried pointing at the evil digidestined standing in back of Matt and Tai "You all became power hungry and you would have destroyed us if we would have given you the chance. Well, I have a newsflash. I am not your little TK anymore! I don't need your "better" judgment anymore. You made the wrong decision about what being a digidestined was all about. And I am here to avenge all that you have destroyed already!"

TK ran at Matt in total rage with tears flying from his eyes and lunged at Matt, shaking his body and trying to strangle him at the same time. Matt quickly showed his great strength and punched TK 20 feet backwards from him.

Matt slyly wiped his bleeding lip as his got up from the ground "Do I sense jealousy here my little brother. Tired of being in my shadow all of the time."

TK glared at Matt while wiping blood from his mouth and mumbled "Tired of being in Tai's."

Matt's faced then showed a sudden look of shock "What did you just say to me!"

Tai then got a sudden look of pride while Kari stepped forward and said "You heard him. Are you tired of being in Tai's shadow all of the time. You know you are."

Tai then said with feigned flattery and lowly chuckled "Aww, poo wittle Matthew, tiawed of being in big Tai's shadow."

"I wouldn't talk Tai, your the one who is jealous that Sora loves Matt and not you." said Kari as Tai got a look of being backstabbed on his face.

"That is not true!" yelled Tai "You take that back!"

J.C. and the others stared back and forth between the two sides in shock while TK continued "Can anybody say the word denial?"

The group then shifted their eyes to Tai who said quickly "Don't talk about what you cannot comprehend."

"You couldn't even spell comprehend!" yelled Yolei getting herself involved in the argument

Mimi then glared at her and yelled back "I would rather be a little slow then be unaware of the powers of makeup you ugly bookworm."

Yolei cried back to her "I wouldn't think you would know the word slow, you have been with every male in the New York state area. Including your father. "

Mimi ran to Yolei and forcefully slapped her to the ground and scratched at her face. Yolei then got back up and kicked her in the chin elbowed her in the chest, back towards the evil digidestined.

"That is it Yolei!" yelled Izzy "I am lethargic of you pretending to be so intellectual, you don't stand a chance against me in that category!"

"At least my legal guardians didn't lie to me and say my parents got into a car crash when they really just rejected you because they thought you were retarded!" yelled Davis

"Leave him alone Davis!" cried Sora "He didn't do anything to you. He is more a man then you will ever be!"

"Yeah, just let him be!" said Joe in his defense

"Sora, at least I am not a little on the butch side if you know what I mean. And Joe, I have seen you and Izzy before, don't think everybody could never tell!" Davis yelled back

"That is enough!" yelled Cody and Ken, stopping the fight "I don't want to hear it anymore so all of you just shut up!"

J.C. and Rena just stood in the darkness very silent and stunned as the digidestined divided themselves to the opposite sides of the room again.


	27. Chapter 19: The Phoenix Eye, Section 9

"Lets take down Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, Imperialdramon!" cried Davis as Imperialdramon sent his fist flying at Wargreymon.

"Imperialdramon!" yelled Ken, speaking for like the 3rd time since J.C. and Rena met him "trip him with your arm. Hit the joint between his leg and thigh and then blast away!"

Imperialdramon dodges all of the strikes from Wargreymon until he grabbed his arm and put it to his back, then he tripped Wargreymon as commanded then sent his cannon launchers into his back.

Tai then spoke in a tone very unlike his normal, adolescent-like tone, but rather in a deep almost possessed tone that he seemed to have no control of awareness of "Wargreymon! Get up and take this wannabe into his death!"

"Join him, Metalgarurumon!" yelled Matt

"We don't think so!" yelled Kari and TK as they sent their angel digimon at Metalgarurumon.

"Terraforce!" cried Wargreymon, causing a great explosion to consume Imperialdramon in its flames.

The two angel digimon then stood side by side in the air and charged their rods with sparks of white lightning "Angel Rod!" they both cried, which sent one large sphere of light to ensue Metalgarurumon and cause him to be temporarily immobile.

J.C. was released from his daze suddenly and then spoke to Titancybermon "Okay, go at Metalgarurumon."

Titancybermon chased after him with his staff when he was hit in the back by Wargreymon with his huge metallic claw.

"Shamon! Join him!" yelled Rena

Shamon sent a gust of flames at Wargreymon that caused him to be temporarily blinded while Titancybermon sent his fist into his spine, emitting radioactive waves into his armor.

Mechaarmadillomon then appeared in the sky with Falcomon hovering above him, carrying Mechaarmadillomon with his arms. Mechaarmadillomon then released himself and rolled himself into Wargreymon, slicing his armor with his own metal coating.

Wargreymon, regaining his vision, saw Mechaarmadillomon sending his tail at him before he could fall, and impulsively sent a round orange atomic blast at him, sending Mechaarmadillomon on the ground head first.

Wargreymon then recklessly grabbed Mechaarmadillomon for a second round and punched his head to an unnatural position to the side of his shoulder, showing his green, digital frame in the crack. Titancybermon then whacked Wargreymon with his rod and gave Mechaarmadillomon time to recover.

Imperialdramon managed to get enough energy to pursue Metalgarurumon before he could sink his teeth into Seraphimon. Metalgarurumon then sent a 'metal wolf claw' at Seraphimon anyway causing him to fly backwards.

Falcomon flew at Metalgarurumon but was tackled out of the air and de-digivolved very quickly.

Wargreymon then seemed to be charging from the opposite side Metalgarurumon was running at Magnadramon when Magnadramon made herself transparent, causing them to collide painfully into each other.

Shamon started to create hundreds of transparent copies of herself with magic that circled the two digimon, which confused them of which direction to escape when Titancybermon charged through the copies and kicked Wargreymon into the ground and Imperialdramon doing the same by driving Metalgarurumon into the air forcefully.

Wargreymon blindly and randomly sent his blasts of energy in every direction, making all of the digimon flee before they could get hit, except for Mechaarmadillomon who was too heavy and slow.

The energy wave slowly entered his body and went out through his back, causing him to de-digivolve with a heavy wound in Armadillomon's chest where Cody ran to him and held him tightly.

Titancybermon flew high over Wargreymon with the others and solemnly said "They are both obviously at their ends. They are basically blind and have no choice then to kamikaze everything they can feel. We should destroy them now, and put this battle to an end."

"You are right" said Seraphimon "All of you send a ray of energy into this." he said, creating a hexagonal shaped mirror that glowed many colors into the air in front of them "It will magnify the attack and ultimately destroy them. Shamon, move them within aim of it."

Shamon put her index finger to the corresponding temple and moved them telekinetically under the glass.

Every digimon then sent a ray of energy into the mirror that's color seemed to match their primary color as it merged into a huge ray of light that soared at the blinded digimon when something went wrong, the beam somehow was deflected back to the mirror and shattered it into thousands of tiny shards as Tai and Matt became visible from the digimon's perspectives.

"What is going on!" yelled Imperialdramon

"Your downfall in a few minutes." Matt said slyly

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon gave you a run for your money. Two seperate, highly experienced mega digimon going head to head with former companions and associates, separate they are strong." Tai paused "Very strong, but not invincible-----

"What are you getting at!" yelled J.C. from the side of him

"Well, separate they are strong, but together..." Tai paused once again and then finished with Matt in unison "They are invincible!"


	28. Chapter 20: The Phoenix Eye, Section 10

J.C. and the others stood in shock with the other digimon doing the same.

"Together?" stuttered Cody with Armadillomon resting in his arms

"How is that possible!" yelled Titancybermon "It isn't! Two separate digimon can't merge into an ultimate being. Its preposterous!"

"Actually it is very possible." said Ken mysteriously "Notice Davis and I don't have separate digimon...technically anyway....It is because his Veemon and my Wormmon, DNA digivolved into an even stronger creature. Imperialdramon."

"DNA digivolve?" Rena asked

"Awww." said Matt "Don't worry, you'll understand soon. Tai, are you ready?! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed maniacally

"Yes!" he said insanely

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" they both cried out loud

"No!" Seraphimon and Magnadramon yelled as the charged at Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon before they could merge together.

Seraphimon with his blade clutched in his arms tried entering it in Wargreymon before digivolution took place but the two digimon then glowed brightly and an explosion sent all of the digimon and children backwards, injured. Seraphimon, being the closest to the two digimon tried to fight the force of the explosion by thickening his wings. He tried slashing the two merging beings in front of him as their armor was torn from their skin and their bodies became energy-based life forms that started to fuse together, but before it could touch them, the force tore one of his wings off and Seraphimon went backwards with everyone else.

"We have to do something!!!" Titancybermon roared in the gusts of wind "Before they become one!"

"Try blasting at the core of the explosion, that is where they were!" yelled Seraphimon being forced backwards

"This is disrupting the balance of the digital world!" yelled Shamon

"Carson's Digi-blast!" yelled Titancybermon sending an equally powerful blast into the core of the explosion

"Holy Matrix!" Seraphimon yelled sending an energy sphere as well

"Giga-cannon!" yelled Imperialdramon releasing almost all of his energy at the explosion

All of the attacks met and exploded right on target, but it only added to the force of the already uncontrollable forces or wind and flames. The core then started to glow a red color as the digimon tried to destroy the digimon.

Shamon created a dome around her and Titancybermon that seemed to be immune to the wind as the floated towards the eye of the storm. Titancybermon drew his blade when the dome started to crack, slightly sending the floating bubble backwards a bit. Shamon started to gain control and sent it further into the crimson rays of light and thunder and Titancybermon managed to stick his blade slightly into the center when everything seemed to disperse at him. The dome completely shattered and the core suddenly exploded in front of Titancybermon's face, causing some of his skin to peel off and his body to jerk south of his back and his eyes to roll back in his head as he was thrust away into the earth with Shamon, escaping with a little less force as she went after him in another dome.

"Wargreymon!" a voice echoed from within as the core completely exploded

"Metalgarurumon!" yelled a voice that sounded as if it belonged to Metalgarurumon

"DNA Digivolve tooooo-----------" both voices said as all of the energy formed around the center of the energy was released into the sky with Matt and Tai staring upwards from the ground grinned "Omnimon!"

Omnimon emerged from the light and revealed himself to be a skeleton like creature with a Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon head as its hands, each obviously being a very powerful cannon. He had a long red cape and his green eyes seemed to be very aged, yet powerful and mysterious at the same time. The other digidestined looked in horror at the magnificent being before them.

"Wow!" squealed Mimi "I remember you telling me about Omnimon, but I had never seen him before. Tai, Matt, Can I ride!"

"Shut up girl!" Omnimon roared in his satanic and deep tone as he aimed his cannon at Mimi.

Mimi almost about to cry said loudly "I'm sorry! Don't kill, its me Mimi, remember me?" she said as her hat flew off of her strawberry blonde hair.

Omnimon transported Tai and Matt into a literal chamber that was located on his back where they could be seen through a window in his forehead. Omnimon was about 80 stories tall.

"I remember you." Omnimon said almost sincerely in Gabumon's and Agumon's innocent tone.

"That's great, well, lets kick those digi-wannabes butts!" yelled Sora from the ground.

"Prodigous!" yelled Izzy as the wind shook his frizzy and pointed brown hair.

"So, umm, well not to sound rude, because you know I hate to sound rude, because you know its just well, hehe, rude" Joe said as Mimi nudged him to get to the point "Well, anyway, do we get to be up there, so we can you know, hehehe, share the moment."

Omnimon became awkwardly silent

"Oh. Oh, that's not good, not good, hhehehe, well, umm, it was just a suggestion, hehehe." said Joe very nervous as he stared at Omnimon's almost unseeable face since it was so high up

"No." Omnimon said

"Oh, okay, that's all I needed to hear." said Joe very nervous at this point

"Joe!" everyone yelled trying to get him to ask again

"You are weakling, useless to me." said Omnimon coldly

"I thought we were best friends." said Sora

"Oh just get it over with, this is getting boring!" yelled Tai impatiently as he aimed Omnimon's arm at the evil digidestined as Matt just stared down at them. Tai then pressed a button as energy started to charge on Omnimon's arm.

"Oh no. Oh boy. This is not good." said Joe frozen

"Then hurry up and lets get out of here!" Sora said, running out of the way when Tai released the energy, killing them all off, leaving nothing but data, blood, excess body organs and fluids stained into the earth.

J.C. and the others stared in horror and shock as they all ran to a location when Titancybermon and the others stopped them.

"You aren't safe anymore." said Shamon "They have become insane. We are two digimon down, Titancybermon has to transport you away to where they can't find you all."

"No!" yelled J.C. defiantly and then at the same time shedding tears "We have to stay here with you."

"No, we can't let you get hurt." Shamon said as she looked over her shoulder cautiously "There isn't much time left, you have to go goodbye, its been an exciting adventure and an experience I will never----

"No!" yelling Rena also shedding tears with J.C. "We are going to stay here. We can fight this."

"Davis, Ken, you have to go too." said Imperialdramon

"We aren't going to abandon you." said Ken emotionally "Wormmon, you are my best friend, I can't go, not when we have gotten this far."

"Magnadramon" said Kari

"Seraphimon" said TK

"What?" both digimon said

"We are staying too." TK said joining the other crying children

"We must fight on. We have never failed before. Why pretend like we are now."

Cody and Yolei held their digimon as if they were teddy bears and watched the others quietly. J.C. stared up at Titancybermon. J.C. stared at Titancybermon with an undescribable look and Titancybermon automatically knew what he was going to say.

"Rena?" J.C. said with his digivice clutched tightly in his hand knowing that she knew what he was asking

"Yeah." Rena answered as he grabbed her digivice as well.

"Biomerge digivolution activate!" yelled both children as the others stood watching, mystified

The two children started to combust into tiny grains of data and as the Titancybermon and Shamon started to glow, the data inserted itself into the digimon, which changed their shape into more human-like then before. J.C. and Rena then entered in their energy forms in the mind chambers of their digimon and regained their telepathic connection to one another.

"Titancybermon biomerge to!----Neotitancybermon"

"Shamon biomerge digivolve to!-----Neoshamon"

Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon stood tall and became slightly shorter then Omnimon, who seemed unsurprised and quite amused of the new beings.

Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon flew up in defense and amazement from these large and visibly more powerful forms of Titancybermon and Shamon.

"So, you think that combining yourselves with such weak humans will really help you. Whatever you think." said Omnimon preparing to go into battle

"Remember Jason!" yelled Tai out of Omnimon through a sound system "We created Cybermon, so we know, everything he is capable of, and you too. And as for the rest of traitors, you are going down!"

"Bring it!" yelled Imperialdramon "Giga-cannon!" he yelled sending another set of energy spheres at Omnimon

Omnimon let the beams hit and snuff out by allowing them to disperse in his palm, he was unscathed and rather enjoyed the energy. He then glared at Imperialdramon "Isn't your little cannon trickold already." Omnimon grinned "Try to add some spice in your battles. Like this." Omnimon moved at the speed of light to Imperialdramon and put his hand over Imperialdramon's whole body and shook him around until he was too dizzy to move out of his palm. Omnimon then sent his other fist into Imperialdramon and hit him several times until he grinded him into ground with his foot. Then with a shock that shook the ground, he sent a thunder bolt into the ground until Imperialdramon didn't come back out again.

"No!!" Davis yelled "Veemon!!! Get out!! Please!"

"Wormmon! Please be alright!" Ken roared at the hole, trying to go after him as Kari and Tk held both boys back.

"You will pay for that. You are mad." said Magnadramon trying to make Omnimon feel ashamed

"Astro-Shooter!" yelled Neotitancybermon sending waves as large as Omnimon straight at him until a pillar of fire totally covered him,

"Shonan's Glare!" Neoshamon cried out loud, creating an invisible force to squeeze the flame pillar until it became so thin, it combusted into tiny sparks.

Neoshamon waited to see if data would pour from the sparks when she was hit with Omnimon's fist and elbowed in the chest.

"Angel Rod!" Seraphimon yelled sending a explosion of light to ward Omnimon away from Neoshamon.

Omnimon charged up a black sphere of energy on the Metalgarurumon cannon until he sent out a huge ray of black energy at Seraphimon and Magnadramon, making them seizure until they fell like a shooting star into the ground.

"What are we going to do!" said J.C. in his chamber

"We are going to have to fight. And put Omnimon back into his place." said Rena optimistically.

"Titancyber-blast!" J.C. and Titancybermon yelled, sending everything they had at Omnimon, as Omnimon simply absorbed it and glared at Neotitancybermon as he did Imperialdramon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon.


	29. Chapter 21: The Phoenix Eye, Section 11 ...

Omnimon created something in his hands that seemed to be long and thin--like a rope, but only much stronger, Neotitancybermon glared at him cautiously when he noticed it was a cable similar to the one they used on him before they took him to the throne room.

At the crack of this whip/cable, Neotitancybermon quickly moved to the right before the whip could sink itself into his chest. Omnimon seemed to be throwing a baseball when J.C. could see it was Matt controlling Omnimon from the main chamber, and Matt, who obviously had experience in baseball, seemed to aim the whip with great fury and accuracy.

Neotitancybermon sent an energy sphere at Omnimon's chest that seemed to only bounce off without any impact when the cable came, slicing through the wind before him as Titancybermon again evaded without much ground for confidence.

The whip then stopped flying at Neotitancybermon as the Wargreymon fist on Omnimon started glowing until an energy wave as big as Neotitancybermon's chest was sent at Titancybermon head on.

Shamon quickly came in front of the energy ball and refracted it back towards them with her rod when Tai could be seen with a prop soccer ball that he kicked inside the chamber, which caused Omnimon to kick back the energy ball, sending it successfully into Neotitancybermon.

J.C.'s chamber seemed to be shaking uncontrollably and he fell backwards when he could see nothing but smoke in the screen in front of him. He felt weak and he could see a light burn mark on his chest. Seeing this, J.C. had a flare of anger within him which caused him to take control of Neotitancybermon's body.

"J.C...." echoed the voice of Titancybermon in the chamber "What are you doing?" he said as J.C. started connecting wires lying in the chamber to himself.

"You are too weak to do this right now." J.C. said attaching the last synchronization cable to his digivice "So I am taking over untill you are recovered."

"J.C., you aren't as experienced in fighting as Tai and Matt, and I am sure they have taken control of Omnimon before." Titancybermon's voice said starting to show anger of J.C.

"Well, there was a first time and now its mine, and now its time to get revenge." J.C. finished as his eyes lit up with crimson anger and confidence.

J.C. seemed to be angry, however, every time in the past he seemed to have no control over his hate before, this time he seemed to have much control over himself and made Neotitancyber stand up in battle position.

As the smoke over J.C.'s screen started to clear, he could see Omnimon holding Neoshamon's arms behind her back as he slapped her repeatedly when J.C.'s voice projected from Neotitancybermon "Whats the matter Tai?" asked J.C. as he saw Tai controlling Omnimon to slap Neoshamon "Trying to pretend Shamon was Sora the day you found out she was with Matt?" he finished sarcastically

Omnimon suddenly put his slapping to a halt when Matt's voice yelled out "Don't listen to him, he is just trying to get you mad. Screw this yellow weakling, its Neotitancybermon's turn!" he yelled rushing Omnimon towards Neotitancybermon as Neotitancybermon used his staff to sweep Omnimon to the side.

"Neoshamon is not a weakling" J.C. said from Neotitancybermon as he spun his rod like a baton and fired thousands of fire bolts at Omnimon.

Omnimon regrabbed Neoshamon at her surprise when Neotitancybermon stood still. "Let her go!" J.C.'s voice said as he flew to Omnimon like a madman and maliciously dug his staff into Onimon's eye and kicked him up in the chin and bodyslammed him into the ground, getting Neoshamon out of his grasp and letting her float to the side of him.

"Thanks." said Shamon "You are doing surprisingly good J.C. and I think Rena should join." she said as her voice suddenly shifted to Rena "J.C., thanks, now lets get Omnimon before he regains his ground she said as she fired a bright yellow energy blast at the ground that completely destroyed the marble layer over it and showed nothing but lava and chunks of rocks, randomly scattered over the magma surface.

"Good job, Rena. Now its my turn." J.C. said enthusiastically as he created a tornado of Magma with his mind that seemed to create a vortex that sucked in everything around it. J.C. stared at the now huge, black hole in the ground and sent an energy wave into it that somehow made a checkerboard pattern of light over the magma. "Now everything except us can be abosorbed into the magma and nothing can come back out.

Neotitancybermon felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over casually to be hit in the face by Omnimon.

Omnimon, who was beyond angry now sent thousands of circles of light at Shamon when Neotitancybermon recovered and transported the circles to relocate themselves at Omnimon.

The thousands of circles flew at Omnimon but started to shoot themselves upwards before they could make contact with his body

Omnimon shot his whip at light speed into Neotitancybermon's chest which seemed to give him control over his actions. Neotitancybermon started to make his fist fly his own face and throw energy waves at Shamon when Neoshamon swiftly sent a tiny beam that cut the cable as if it were butter under a knife.

Omnimon prepared to fire something out of the Wargreymon cannon when his hands became chained by a golden noose.

Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon looked up to see Magnadramon and Seraphimon holding Omnimon from moving when Imperialdramon appeared also and rammed his cannon fists into Omnimon, causing him to yell in pain.

"You guys, I thought you were gone." said J.C. from Neotitancybermon

"No, we were on the verge of it though. We needed to regain energy and we all meditated until a certain 2 digimon destroyed the ground." said Magnadramon

Neoshamon and Neotitancybermon looked at each other embarrassed and Rena spoke "Sorry about that, but we have to destroy Omnimon."

Neotitancybermon gripped his staff and rapidly hit Omnimon over the head with it as Shamon sent golden light energy at him that seemed to weaken him in great spurts and Imperialdramon sent 3 huge energy spheres into Omnimon's back.

Unknowingly to the digimon, Omnimon then out of anger released a blade out of the Metalgarurumon cannon and broke his way out of the noose.

"Mega-Crusher!" yelled Imperialdramon, sending all of his energy at Omnimon

Omnimon, now seriously weakened sent his sword completely out of the Metalgarurumon cannon and yelled "Transcendent Sword!" which caused Imperialdramon to split into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Imperialdramon!" yelled J.C. as he glared at Omnimon, creating a sword of his own into his hands.

Neotitancybermon glowed with fury as his sword started to glow a dark red color as he swung it at Omnimon's head.

Omnimon quickly blocked the sword with his own and the friction between them created sparks. Neotitancybermon kicked Omnimon away and attempted to slit his throat when Omnimon blasted the sword out of his hands.

Shamon sent a flurry of thunder at Omnimon and magically made his armor explode on himself, making him fly backwards.

"At this rate we might never defeat him!" yelled J.C.

"J.C." Rena whispered "Remember, we have the Phoenix eye. I guess he had been so angry that Omnimon forgot all about it. And since the other evil digidestined are dead, nobody can remind him."

"I kind of forgot too." said J.C. with embarrassment in his tone.

"Well, we have to give it everything we have." said Seraphimon. "Fist of Fate!" he yelled sending light energy at Omnimon, who was many feet away.

"Astro-wave!" Magnadramon yelled sending many sound and light waves that seemed to be self aiming itself at Omnimon. "We wont let anything happen to you two, so don't worry, we need to protect the Phoenix eye at all costs."

"Transcendent sword!" Omnimon said as he appeared out of nowhere, sending his sword at Magnadramon which caused her to cough out tiny pieces of data.

"Cyber-Crusher!" J.C. yelled, making his blast tear at Omnimon's flesh.

Magnadramon slowly started to loose her data as Kari watched from the sidelines, started to burst out into tears, when Magnadramon created an explosion over herself that caused Omnimon's white metal outfit to tear off and his body to jerk into the lava. All over the air was pink energy that attempted to contain Omnimon inside.

Magnadramon could be slightly seen over the checkerboard barrier on the ground as data gushed out of her body.

Seraphimon, Kari, and the other digimon ran towards her.

"Magnadramon, are you going to be all right!" Kari yelled trying to contain her tears.

"No." Magnadramon forced herself to say with all of her strength. "I will miss you Kari, and no matter what, I will always remain in your heart, mind and soul."

Kari began to shed tears uncontrollably "Please, you can't leave me, we have been through thousands of adventures even worse then this. It can't end like this. Just take it easy and you will be fine."

Seraphimon started to shed digital tears as well and lightly said "I will miss you with all of my heart Magnadramon, I understand this is your time."

"Seraphimon, can I ask you a favor?" asked Magnadramon meekly

"Anything." he said almost about to shed as many tears as Kari.

"I think we should give our golden digi-mentals to Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon, its might be the only way they will be able to beat Omnimon." said Magnadramon as her torso started to slowly fade away."

Neotitancybermon suddenly felt something click, like as sixth sense, he could see in front of him, all of the digimon including himself being destroyed by Omnimon. He could smell the scent of burning rubber as the digimon were slowly devoured by Omnimon until the Phoenix eye appeared out of Neoshamon's torn and desolated flesh. Now he could see, just barely as his eyes began to go black that Omnimon started transforming and destroyed the whole digital world. Now he could see the children, trying to stop him and a figure who he could not identify, and then himself as they were devoured by his wrath and destroyed in seconds.

Neotitancybermon then brought himself back into reality where everything was just as he had seen it before, around Magnadramon when he could hear something from far away. Unbeknownst to him, the big energy wave that kept Omnimon inside the magma slowly faded away and Omnimon flew at a high speed with anger in his eyes, with his sword and Wargreymon cannon ready to strike when he could barely see the digidestined around the disambiguating Magnadramon.

Magnadramon and Seraphimon slowly started to turn golden as all of the other digimon watched from the sides: Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon lined up beside each other, each having their own injuries cried as they saw Magnadramon fade away.

Magnadramon continued to glow and slowly release the digimental inside of her skin and Seraphimon released his just as slowly. The digimental seemed to be coming out of Magnadramon at the same rate she was dissolving into grains of data.

Titancybermon remained in the chamber where J.C. used to be and calmly watched the screen with slight cautiousness after his vision. He could hear a slight break in the wind from behind when he could see something coming at a high speed "J.C.! You have to hurry, I can see Omnimon coming at a very fast rate. You have to save everybody before its too late!"


	30. Chapter 22: The Phoenix Eye, Section 12 ...

The two golden digimentals were finally almost completely out of the two angel digimon and Kari was still in tears as she said her goodbyes to Magnadramon when Neotitancybermon quickly moved everybody away from him with his mind.

"Neotitancybermon, what the heck are you doing!" yelled TK, comforting Kari by patting her on the back

"You don't understand!" J.C's voice said "Something is going to happen, you have to move out of the way!"

""I don't know what the heck your problem is!" yelled Yolei "But you are not going to ruin this, Magnadramon is everything to us and you aren't going to ruin our final moment together!" she yelled as everybody except Kari, TK, and Shamon left towards Magnadramon who was almost completely faded away.

"You have to admit, J.C., this is a very important moment, Omnimon is contained in the ground, he might even be gone, so just relax."

"But you don't understand--" J.C. tried to explain as TK and Kari started to move towards Magnadramon.

Seraphimon was now de-digivolving back into Patamon asthe digimental was centimeters away from exiting his body as TK and Kari were almost back to Magnadramon.

Suddenly Omnimon appeared from the sky and shot his cannon at the ground, causing the other digidestined to stir in confusion.

Omnimon was now angrier then he had ever been before with Tai and Matt in his main chamber matching his expression. His white armor was no longer white, but rather a dark red and irritated flesh type of a color and his face armor seemed to had started to burn off slightly, creating the image of a decomposing vulture with a body. He grabbed his sword and charged up a large laser out of his cannon when Neotitancybermon grabbed Kari and TK in his palm and knocked Shamon out of the way when Omnimon sent his laser that destroyed everything around Magnadramon and all of the digidestined burned away in the flames. Omnimon shrunk himself down to the size of the humans and started individually tearing at their flesh. He started sending his blade at the ground until nothing was left except the bones and data, both burning and fading away and Omnimon stood back up and put up his sword, both satisfied and proud of himself.

Kari, TK, Neoshamon stared in horror at the scene with Neotitancybermon more terrified with himself and his visions then the scene.

"Seraphimon!" yelled TK bursting into tears "I cant believe it! Everybody is dead. He killed all of them."

"Aww, do you want to be next." said Omnimon, now at his normal size.

"J.C., Shamon and I should take over now, you have done your job." Titancybermon said as he hooked on the cables in the mind chamber, giving him control over Neotitancybermon and putting J.C. back in the chamber.

"Omnimon! You are going down!" yelled Titancybermon's voice through Neotitancybermon's body now.

"TK and Kari, get as far away as possible." said Shamon, who also must have switched control back to her.

TK and Kari ran as far back as they could ,while Neotitancybermon distracted Omnimon away from them by purposely sending an energy blast at him that missed by millimeters.

Omnimon stared at Neotitancybermon with his bloodthirsty half grimace on his face and cocked his blade to his side almost to an imaginary rhythm.

"Cyber-Crusher!" Neotitancybermon cried as he sent a sphere of energy at Omnimon.

Omnimon remained in the same position however and allowed the sphere to hit him, causing a large explosion around them. As the smoke cleared Omnimon remained unscathed and remained with his grimace mocking the digimon.

Neoshamon lifted her staff and made a flurry of yellow triangles that attempted to slash at Omnimon's cold skin when he quickly grabbed his sword and used the end of it to thrust both of them backwards. Omnimon lifted his sword once again, regal and solemn, and it was obvious that Tai and Matt were no longer controlling Omnimon's movements, as Omnimon made the air above him rumble and shake as if it were porcelain. His sword charged with energy and the lightning storms further increased the brightness of his sword.

Neotitancybermon sent a blast of light out of his staff in order to stop its increase in power but it simply helped it and Neoshamon tried making the thunder stop, but she was unsuccessful. Omnimon then telepathically moved Neoshamon upwards and sent her straight into Neotitancybermon and moved them as if they were two chalk board erasers trying to rid themselves of chalk residue.

Suddenly Omnimon's sword glowed a crimson red when he released his energy into the two digimon, which caused them to split back into Titancybermon, Shamon, and the two children again. J.C. and Rena fell from the air when Omnimon sent a tornado of lightning into them which made them fall onto the ground motionless.

Shamon and Titancybermon stared at them in horror and Shamon quickly flew down to check on their condition. Titancybermon created his sword and prepared to slice Omnimon with it.

Titancybermon went head to head with Omnimon and their swords caused rays of energy to diffract from their sharp metal blades. Titancybermon swung his sword diagonally while Omnimon tried to send his sword forward from his back to in front of his chest. He backed Titancybermon onto the ground and pinned him to where he could not move. Titancybermon realized that Omnimon had shrunk in size from the beginning of the fight and used it to his advantage. Omnimon swung his sword forward at Titancybermon's throat while Titancybermon quickly guarded himself by putting his sword horizontal. Titancybermon saw it as his chance to strike as he wiggled himself out of Omnimon's rough pin just enough to the right that Omnimon's sword pierced the ground instead of his chest. Titancybermon sent the sword at Omnimon's side when Omnimon fiercely knocked off Titancybermon's sword with his own and sent Titancybermon directly into the earth with a punch into the ground.

Shamon went over to the children and saw that J.C.'s fibula was sticking out of his leg and Rena's face was covered in blood from her face scraping across the ground. Shamon quickly dissolved her staff into tiny bits of golden spectacles that seemed to heal the children of their wounds. They seemed to wake from their deep sleep. Shamon looked at them with an almost pitiful look that hinted at her doubts of victory. Rena tried opening her mouth to speak when Shamon signaled her to stop before she could say her first word.

J.C. and Rena could here a voice in their minds, it was Shamon's who was obviously speaking telepathically. "You two, you must not speak, if he hears you he will find us. You are vulnerable now..."

Rena tried to speak once again but was stopped by Shamon who covered her mouth.

Shamon then uncovered Rena's mouth when she could feel a pushing through her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Omnimon had sent some sort of sharp whip into her back.

"You think that I have saved the world almost all of my life and I never learned how to speak and listen through telepathy?" Omnimon said with his voice pouring with sarcasm and coldness

"Leave the children alone." Shamon said very quickly and calmly as data slowly started to eject from the hole in her skin with the whip still in tact snuggly inside of her.

Omnimon then had a sudden burst of anger and roared loudly "SILENCE!" as his whip started absorbing Shamon's yellow life force. His whip began jerking transversely and Shamon started to have a slight seizure until she became Darkrenamon again and fainted with full force on the ground.

"You have something I want Rena!" Tai's, Matt's, and Omnimon's voice said at the same time.

J.C. stood in front of Rena protectively and yelled upwards at Omnimon "Not without taking me first!" he finished with his eyes closed, waiting for Omnimon to destroy him.

"As you wish!" Omnimon yelled as he charged an energy blast at J.C.

Rena yelled in horror when suddenly Titancybermon stood in front of the blast and de-digivolved back into Cybermon.

J.C. opened his eyes, almost wondering why he wasn't dead when he saw Cybermon, inches from death in front of him.

"Cybermon!" J.C. yelled out, trying to shake Cybermon awake again.

"Rena." the three voices from Omnimon said, "Its time."

Rena started to float in the air towards Omnimon as she attempted and failed at struggling herself away from them.

J.C. continued to try to wake Cybermon up and noticed Darkrenamon lying unconscious before him. He looked up at Rena who was almost in the grasp of Omnimon when tears flew from his big purple eyes as his digivice lit up.

A red beam of light was released from his digivice and into Cybermon, snapping him back into consciousness.

"Cybermon! Do something!" J.C. yelled panicking as Cybermon sent a cyber-blast at Omnimon's head.

His cyber-blast caught Omnimon by surprise and went straight into the chamber on top of his head which transported Tai and Matt outside of him and in front of Cybermon. Because Omnimon lost concentration, Rena fell to the ground to with Cybermon beneath to catch her.

J.C. stormed to Tai and sent his fist flying at his eye and then his foot swinging upward at his chin. Tai fell completely backwards and his lip was red with blood.

Matt ran to J.C. in rage at what he did and elbowed J.C. onto the ground when Rena stepped in front of him and kicked him directly in the crotch. Cybermon then stepped in and grabbed both boys by the neck and took them prisoner from the shell shocked Omnimon.

"Do you feel so tall and mighty now you over grown skeleton!" yelled Cybermon "HUH! You want to try destroying us, because if you do I swear I will take your partners down with us."

Darkrenamon woke up groggily and saw the awkward scene with the two boys freighted greatly by Cybermon.

"Your a fool Cybermon!" yelled Omnimon as he sent a small beam out of his index finger that blasted Cybermon backwards and leaving the boys unharmed.

Omnimon then decreased his size down to Cybermon's height and began to punch his face repeatedly when Darkrenamon joined the fight and was knocked in the head by Omnimon. He then threw Cybermon at Darkrenamon and walked over to Rena who was still guarded by the bruised up J.C. Omnimon telekinetically threw J.C. to the side as he slowly walked towards Rena who was frozen in her steps. Omnimon grabbed her arm and pinned her down with his white and metal body over hers. Omnimon sniffed at Rena who was now terrified that there was nobody to save her. He felt at Rena's breast and slid her red and golden locks of hair to the side of her. Rena grabbed at Omnimon's arms to move them away from her, but Omnimon still had equal strength from when he big. Omnimon then put his inhuman mouth over hers and seemed to suck out her breath as if he were kissing her. She remained uncomfortable and struggled to get him off of her when she could feel something coming out of her mouth. The Phoenix eye that she had had inside of her pocket now somehow entered her body again and came out of her mouth. Omnimon could taste the Phoenix eye with his tongue and caused it to glow such a bright glow that it made his snow white armor seem almost brown in comparison when Darkrenamon ran at the speed of sound and pushed the Phoenix eye out of Omnimon's mouth from the side. Darkrenamon then swiftly passed it to J.C. before it could take an effect when Omnimon chased after him in hot pursuit. J.C. threw it into the air at Cybermon, who moved it forward towards Darkrenamon with a blast.

Omnimon grabbed hi sword and charged at Darkrenamon when she suddenly split into hundreds of Darkrenamon. Omnimon then crashed into one of the hologram Darkrenamon and glared at the army with pure frustration. Tai and Matt stood at the sides watching all of the Darkrenamon move around Omnimon in a circle mockingly.

J.C. ran to Rena quickly and lifted her up softly and said "Rena are you alright?"

Rena seemed to almost move her head towards him when she stopped herself and slapped him roughly and yelled "Does it look like I'm okay! I was assaulted by an evil digimon and the Phoenix eye ejected from my mouth! Not exactly what I call pleasant."

J.C. massaged his red cheek and said even more seriously "Rena...I just wanted to say that. Well, your one of my best friends and if we don't make it out of here, I...I" J.C. paused for a moment as Rena stared at him curiously when J.C. blurted out quickly "I'll miss you!"

Rena stared into his eyes in a moment that seemed to last almost an eternity, she once again tilted her head towards his as he did the same. Their lips seemed to be centimeters away from each other when they both quickly turned their heads away.

Omnimon had blasted away almost all of the Darkrenamon when he shot his blade into the original, as Darkrenamon fell onto the floor with the Phoenix eye lying in front of Rena.

Omnimon charged his cannon and began to release it at Rena when Cybermon sent his sword into Omnimon's throat. Omnimon shook Cybermon away from him and sent a powerful energy blast flying at him. Rena then thought on her feet and threw the Phoenix eye in front of the blast.

"NOO!!!" Omnimon yelled as his blast absorbed itself in the Phoenix eye and began to crack it into several pieces.

Rena and J.C. then lifted their DTV's and sent an energy blast into the Phoenix eye when a vortex started to emerge from its diamond core. Omnimon ran towards it when the Phoenix eye released the DTV energy at him, which caused him to fall over. Darkrenamon and Cybermon then ran at the vortex with what little strength they had left until their bodies had entered it .

Cybermon and Darkrenamon began to break down into many pieces of data and all traces of their body dissolved into the vortex when J.C.'s and Rena's body somehow did the same. Omnimon looked the vortex trying to get his leg out of the ground when a figure started to form in the vortex.

Inside the vortex, Renamon, Cybermon, and the two children seemed to be soaring through a long tunnel at the speed of light as their bodies began to merge together. It seemed similar to when they Bio-merged yet it seemed much different in certain ways too. They could feel a special synchronization that was not fit for any word in the English language. J.C. and Rena could see Cybermon and Darkrenamon digivolving into their mega forms at a fast rate, but somehow, they all conjoined into one superior being that caused the vortex to shatter itself into cyber-space. Omnimon could now be seen in front of them.


	31. Chapter 23: The Phoenix Eye, Section 13 ...

Omnimon could see a bright figure in front of them that seemed to resemble a warrior but sorcerer type digimon. It stood taller then Omnimon was even at his full height with black wings and golden locks of hair except its bangs which were crimson. Its eyes were purple and its hands with long pale fingers were covered with black gloved that were covered with sharp spikes on the seams that held a large staff that held an enlarged Phoenix eye on its tip.

TK and Kari rushed towards this new being next to Tai and Matt and stared up at the creature in awe. Omnimon then angrily grew to its maximum size and used almost all of its energy in a desperate attempt to destroy it. The creature stared at the attacks and made it fade very easily with its mind and spoke in a voice that seemed to blend Cybermon and Darkrenamon's. "You do not stand a chance against us ,Omnimon. Our name is Magnachaosdramon and we are the merged forms of Cybermon, Darkrenamon, J.C., and Rena, we are the birth child of the mighty Phoenix eye and now we must destroy you. Desolation Wing!"

Omnimon used the rest of its energy to defend itself, but was seriously injured by the impact of the blast. His face lay distorted and his armor remain corroded with rust and large gaps. Magnachaosdramon then started to crush Omnimon with its mind until he seemed to be on the verge from bursting into data when Magnachaosdramon disappeared and became Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon once again.

Omnimon fell onto the ground and protected himself by rolling into a fetal position. Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon stared down at him in pity.

Omnimon looked up noticing that he was not dead and yelled insanely "why am I still alive! Why didn't you kill me?!"

Neoshamon answered with coldness and nobility in her tone, "You are a weakling, you don't deserve to escape your miseries through means of death. We are giving you a chance to leave and never show your presence in the digital world again."

"No! I must destroy you! I must! The Phoenix eye is mine, I would rather by murdered then be spared by the likes of you! Kill me! KILL ME!" yelled Omnimon losing control of his emotions

"Omnimon!" yelled Neotitancybermon also sounding calmer and wiser "open your mind!" he said as he released something from his palms that seemed to break his insanity act and caused him to sit motionlessly,

"Omnimon!!" yelled Tai "Get up now!"

Matt also joined in the yelling and roared "They are weak now, you can destroy them. DO IT NOW!"

Matt and Tai started to glow with a crimson fury as their digivices sent dark beams of light into Omnimon that seemed to bring him out of his silence. Neotitancybermon sent a beam of energy millimeters off from hitting the boys.

"Give up Omnimon, you are beaten." said Neoshamon trying to calm him down.

"Fat chance! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Omnimon yelled as he started breaking the barriers between dimensions. The air around him seemed to be layered with different doors to different places when his eyes filled with madness. He dug his hand into his mouth and sent a wire from his mouth into Neotitancybermon's chest. Neoshamon then started to break it little by little as Omnimon started creating a large portal in front of him that seemed to have a certain suction to it. It moved all of the digimon and children slightly forward when something emerged from the depths of the vortex. Neotitancybermon could feel his powers being tapped into by Omnimon through the wire when he could see Satancybermon emerging from the break in dimensions, released of his restraints and unruly.

"I could feel an evil presence within the range of your power!" yelled Omnimon in an insane ruthlessness "So now I I will take you down with me!!" he laughed now in an almost clown like high pitched voice that tickled the children's earlobes as his eyes narrowed at them.

"Oh no." Neotitancybermon said as he sent a burst of energy around his body that broke the wire into pieces of string. "We have to stop him now."

Neotitancybermon and Shamon created the staffs into the dimensional plain and held them together in an 'X' formation. Omnimon stared madly at them as Tai and Matt quickly pushed Kari and TK aside to board him.

Neoshamon created a golden dome over herself and Neotitancybermon as Satancybermon stormed around the ground sending blast randomly through the atmosphere.

"Gamma shooters!" Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon yelled sending a large combined blast from their staffs like a lead ball from a cannon and towards Satancybermon.

Omnimon teleported at lightning speed in front of the blast and dug his Metalgarurumon cannon into Neoshamon who clawed at him until sparks of flames were sent flying from her hands that were trying to force Omnimon away.

Neotitancybermon sent a missal of lightning jolts at Omnimon that blew him off of Neoshamon, now punching him head on and plunging her forehead violently against his.

J.C. and Rena shook around inside of their chambers and saw layers of smoke in front of their eyes. J.C. was thrown to the side and hit his head on the floor when he grabbed on of the synchronization wires and clutched it with his life.

Neotitancybermon then suddenly clutched Omnimon's throat and threw him forcefully at Satancybermon who was spitting acid at Neoshamon.

Seeing what had happened, J.C. quickly let go of the cable and then got an idea. He swiftly caught the cable again and lifted his palms as Titancybermon does when he sends a cyber crusher. J.C. then yelled the phrase when he could feel his palm burning at the same rate Neotitancybermon sent a Cyber crusher at Satancybermon.

Omnimon sprung in front of Satancybermon and took the attack while laughing without any control or concern about himself.

"I cant believe it! You have the Phoenix eye! I lost! I am at your mercy! HHAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am at your mercy! YOURS! I AM GOING TO DIE! YOU HAVE THE PHOENIX EYE!" Omnimon cried sending his own cannons at his face, causing Tai and Matt to shake around the room on top of him.

"Omnimon, stop this at once!" Tai yelled in a false firmness through the intercom on top of Omnimon

"Silence!!!!" growled Omnimon causing an explosion around himself that tore off a lot of his face armor.

Satancybermon and Neotitancybermon rushed at each other at equal speeds with their fists ready to launch at each other when they collided and each punched the others cheek which caused some data to spurt from their mouths

Omnimon charged up his Metalgarurumon cannon and sent blasts to everything around him, including himself and the others. 'Transcendent sword!' , he cried repeatedly as all of the digimon around him were struck by his madness and rage. Satancybermon began to become unruly as well and sent an earth shattering energy blast at Neotitancybermon who was devoured by the lightning.

Neoshamon quickly made her way to him and used her rod to make sound waves that made the energy fade away into golden fog with sparks bursting from random ends.

Neotitancybermon then yelled at Neoshamon at the top of his lungs as if she was the one who tried to kill him and said "We have to use the power of the Phoenix eye one more time and wipe out these two at once!"

Neoshamon shook her head in disapproval when Omnimon popped up from behind her and roughly slapped her across her face until her features were smeared with bruises and bumps when she blasted him away with a talisman of light inferno. She nodded her head to Neotitancybermon and released the Phoenix eye from its station on Shamon's forehead. She threw it to him in order for him to activate it.

"The phoenix eye!" yelled Satancybermon with a devilish roar "Grab it before they use it you idiot! We can defeat them!"

"I give the orders around here! Away with you! Flame javelin!" he cried as he released an arrow with a flaming tail at Satancybermon's heart. Omnimon then mischievously sprung around Neotitancybermon and used almost everything he had to thrust Neotitancybermon's neck into his clenching fist. He elbowed his chest and swung his at himself and into the ground with the Phoenix eye falling after him. Satancybermon rushed after the Phoenix eye when Omnimon released the Wargreymon cannon to completely destroy the Phoenix eye with Neotitancybermon's left arm with it.

Satancybermon's and Neoshamon's eyes bulged out in horror contrasting Omnimon who cried with tears and laughter. Next to Neotitancybermon came a white explosion as a transparent red phoenix emerged from the broken phoenix eye and sent white flames that burned everything around its majestic beauty. Omnimon's laughter loudly continued and Shamon was seen standing over Tk and Kari, protecting them from being burned from the heat. The Phoenix then made a roar that even surpassed the loudness and annoyance of Omnimon's sick laughter when it burst into millions of ashes that were not transparent and fell with the force of comets. The newly formed ground was now almost completely devoured; Neoshamon's back seemed to be eaten away by falling acids and gases, Satancybermon sent thousands of thunder blasts trying to out due the Phoenix's divine and almost godly power. Omnimon psychotically opened his mouth so he could devour a comet like a child on a snowy day while Tai and Matt ducked in pure revulsion inside Omnimon's chamber. Neotitancybermon could be seen nowhere and the bright sun equivalent light, rapidly faded away while any trace of the Phoenix disappeared.

Shamon moved herself from Tk and Kari and searched for Neotitancybermon as she watched Omnimon disgustingly licking the ground beneath him in search for more fire. Satancybermon yelled at something only he could see about the Phoenix eye... and Kari and TK found shelter under a cave of excess rock.

Neoshamon used her staff as a light to find her companion where the Phoenix eye was destroyed. To her it didn't matter anymore, she wanted her friends alive and that was much more important to her then the Phoenix eye. She moved some of the layers of rocks away when she almost felt the need to regurgitate when she found Titancybermon lying with his head totally turned around 365 degrees and his arm cut off at the elbow.


	32. Chapter 24: The Phoenix Eye, Section 14 ...

It was the most disgusting scene she had ever witnessed in her life. Rena closed her eyes but could still see the site of Neotitancybermon in her mind. She could see his bloody face, and crushed jaw, his burnt off arm and swollen torso with his larynx bare and raw, visible to their eyes. Neotitancybermon's head was completely turned around and even though his chest was face up, his chin was directly above his shoulders.

Neoshamon put her staff over Neotitancybermon's chest and uncontrollably sent all of the healing energy she had into his body. Her senses became keener because almost everything she could spare was now a part of him, Rena watched hopefully and in a way put some of her into Neotitancybermon's body when they could both hear a heartbeat---a sign of life in them.

Neotitancybermon opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and overwhelmed with age. He spoke, but it wasn't his usual over confident and sarcastic tone, it was more of a toned down, depressed assortment of words and syllables. They couldn't even understand him anymore so instead, he held his hands over his chest as the middle of his body started to become blurry. Rena felt a shot of grief in her heart before she could see what was about to happen. He started de-digivolving back into his normal Titancybermon state while Neoshamon noticed something emerging from his torn and abused body, it was J.C., his clothes were torn and his body was lifeless. He no longer had any color in his lips and his previously lavender eyes were now yellow--almost albino---his mouth and eye lids seemed to be pinned open.

Rena burst out in uncontrollable tears, she could feel the pain he felt as he was struck down lifeless and malformed, she was red to her face and Shamon could not even help showing tears of sympathy and sadness for him. Titancybermon held J.C. over himself and could no longer speak, he seemed lifeless as well, his mind was no longer active within him. His face--so drenched with an almost guilt triggered frown could no longer describe anything he felt with words. Even J.C.'s DTV was now unlit and dead just as he was and Titancybermon could not even cry with grief, he was too shocked, he couldn't even remember what the last thing he said to him was.

Rena could however, she could remember J.C.'s voice as if she in front of his living self right now. The words I'll miss you, Rena echoed throughout her mind. She wished he was there right now. She wish he could be in front of her at that very moment so she could grab his and kiss him like there would be no tomorrow. Just long enough to hold him for an eternity. She missed his smile, his sarcastic sense of humor, his almost hilarious temper. She could almost hear him now, yelling at his DTV to set the time, calling it a stupid thingy and ready to hurl it into the tree he was sitting under. But now all she could think right now was that she wanted him with her, and nobody else. She wanted to hold him, and ask her what she was feeling, even go back in time and pin him to the ground with her lips keeping him from going into battle. She just wanted to tell him----she loved him.

But now J.C. was not alive, not with them anymore. He was in a place that not even Shamon could have an answer for. As Rena awoke from her daydream he was dead again, away from her which was what she feared the most. She knew that as soon as she would open her eyes and see him there, have to put him to rest and into the earth beneath her, he was dead for real---not just some sick fantasy she made up because he accidentally used her toothbrush---not some nightmare that would only lead to a cold sweat and fast heart beat afterwards. If she saw him again, he was really dead, just like the others.


	33. Chapter 25: The Phoenix Eye, Section 15 ...

Suddenly she could feel a snap in her subconscious, an awaking of her soul and everything around her disappeared. She could no longer see J.C. in front of her but rather what seemed like she had lived already. Everything she had just seen was gone now and she could see the transparent Phoenix preparing to unleash its great power. It seemed like it was staring at her straight in the eye, even through Shamon's mind chamber and she realized that what she had seen wasn't real. She thought to herself, was it a coincidence or rather a prophecy of what was to come. She could see J.C. in her mind again and because of this she ripped one of the cables away from her body, which seemed to separate her from Shamon, causing her to de-digivolve rapidly.

Shamon yelled at Rena telepathically, asking with fury about what did she think she was doing, but Shamon's voice seemed to be obsolete to her at that point. She could hear the flap of the movement and jerking of the Phoenix's wings, sending ashes and craters of fire at the ground. Shamon rushed to TK and Kari and covered them from harm. She took several balls of fire to her back, but managed to sustain her strength and hoped that Rena would make it safely to wherever she was going.

Rena seemed to be so small compared to the huge land and monsters around her, but for some reason, it didn't matter to her. Her heart led her on. She seemed to be going 80 times faster then the average man, and the endurance to show for it. Craters came falling at her, but she managed to escape every single one of them by centimeters.

She could see something ahead of her---it was Neotitancybermon, he was armless, but far from a wreck as he was in her dream. She ran faster and faster. Her heart thumped. Her blood raced. Any second J.C. could die now. She refused to let that happen.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion now, she could see the thousands of craters, causing caves and indents in the ground, and she could even see the craters and inferno of flames that would be destined to kill her true love, but she ran with all of her might and her DTV lit up brighter then it ever had before. It seemed to create a barrier that domed over her and Neotitancybermon. She could now see Omnimon madly wiping his tongue across the ground in the corner of her eye. She had escaped it. She had saved J.C.'s life thanks to her bizarre vision. The Phoenix had disappeared and they were all virtually fine.

Shamon soared flew over to the blue barrier and allowed herself to enter inside. Rena looked up at Shamon with a large smile when she remembered about Neotitancybermon's arm and it somewhat faded away.

"Rena, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you could have been killed! Don't you realize that! What is the matter with you. Neotitancybermon would have been fine without you running 3 miles across and making a shield over him. Isn't that true Neotitancybermon?" Shamon said in a mother's scolding tone.

Rena looked at Neotitancybermon and she knew J.C. was staring back at her, Neotitancybermon gave her a look of almost relief and it was obvious to her that Titancybermon knew what was going to happen as she did.


	34. Chapter 26: The Phoenix Eye, Section 16 ...

"Shamon, will Neotitancybermon be okay?" asked Rena pointing to his burned limb

"You be the judge." Shamon said reassuringly as she used her staff to infest his body with healing energy that helped grow his arm back again, a little raw and red, but nonetheless, fine.

Neotitancybermon spoke again with almost all of his energy restored "Thank you Shamon" he paused "and Rena."

"Now its time to show those two digimon out there who is boss." Rena said confidently "Biomerge digivolution activate!"

Rena dissolved into tiny grains of data and merged her body with Shamon, making Neoshamon emerge swiftly from out of the light. Rena's barrier had now faded away.

"Giga-cannon!" yelled Neotitancybermon, releasing energy from his staff at Satancybermon.

Omnimon moving an energy blast with his mind to and from him like a child with a ball when he impulsively hurled it at the digimon.

Neoshamon started a twister of yellow light out of her staff that seemed to retarget the blast back into the ground, Omnimon leaped at it joyfully and bathed himself with its energy.

"Omnimon is insane!" exclaimed Rena from Neoshamon.

"I have to destroy Satancybermon, before its too late." said Titancybermon with concern in his voice.

"But Neotitancybermon, wont that mean that you are destroying yourself?" asked Neoshamon.

"Its a risk I must take!" he said as he flew at Satancybermon once again.

It was a clash of powers as the two digimon continually collided with one another. As slick and forceful Neotitancybermon was, Satancybermon evenly matched him, hit for hit.

Omnimon began spinning on the ground childishly while Tai and Matt fought for an exit out before he killed himself. Not even Shamon was sure what exactly was wrong with Omnimon, he seemed to have lost his mind; grip of his emotions after he saw the Phoenix eye in someone else's hands, or perhaps it was when Neotitancybermon opened his mind with that strange blast to the head, or perhaps he could see something that nobody else except him could see, something that drove his mind into madness... nonetheless it was obvious that he was a ticking time bomb and the digimon were even more careful around him then before.

Neoshamon stared away from Omnimon and helped Neotitancybermon with Satancybermon. Rena became worried with herself as time seemed to be moving slower and slower then it ever had before for her. Her premonition scared her, her feelings for J.C. scared her, and this ongoing battle for such high stakes was scaring her. It was becoming harder to keep herself standing inside of Shamon's mind chamber, she could see something again in her mind, but this time her vision seemed to be more of a sound then a picture. She could hear screaming in her mind, like nails across a blackboard, curdling against her blood. This feeling was arousing, but disturbing at the same time, it seemed to be a rush to her now, death was her rush. She could feel death pushing against her like a waterfall of crimson liquid---a rush was what she could feel. She wanted it more then anything. She could feel her cables tightening against her abdomen, her eyes were closed----she loved this feeling---now she could hear her mother in the background, vacuuming her bedroom carpet...annoyance filled her psyche, she hated it when her mom vacuumed while she was watching TV. She could feel something dicing through her leg like a knife through butter---another rush, just more painful then ever...she loved it...she could see it now....something long...drawn out.

She could see a snake----better yet two of them...clashing upon another like thirty pups in front of their mother on a hot summer day...one of them was 4 colors...it had thin layer of blackness over its scales but as they went down and deeper, they were pink and raw...almost as if it was skinned down...unnaturally. The other was just an inverted counterpart of it...light colors sinking into its skin, dark and rough...it seemed to be dominant yet equal to the light one....then she stared in horror at the scene, their fight seemed to be summing down, it seemed they were almost getting along...just playing like two little cubs of a lion, when ironically a larger snake...possibly a mother snake ate at the dominantly dark colored snake. It lay their dead with its tail jerking...again very unnatural...Rena gasped when thousands of snakes emerged from the first...they jumped around on each other, and seemed to start a cycle of fighting all over again...now they were killing each other...they were cannibals...the original light colored snake seemed to be in a daze...but slowly crawled away when all of them seemed to melt against each other...like warm butter in a microwave....she could no longer see any of the snakes...everything was gone.

Rena finally awoke from her dream with warm saliva running down her cheek...she looked at her leg puzzled and noticed it was bleeding slightly...it had hit her suddenly, she stared up at the screen in front of her in cold sweat and realized somebody was about to die.


	35. Chapter 27: The Phoenix Eye, Section 17 ...

"Do you think they can do it?", Kari asked TK with her eyes urging him for sincerity

"No." said TK with a half smile, trying to give her comic relief.

"TK!" Kari yelled out playfully as he bopped him on his tan kaki hat.

"I'm sorry, I really do think they can do it. I'm just worried about Matt, and even Tai...they may be evil and making the wrong decisions but there is always going to be...I can't really give the word for it...their is always going to be----

Kari put her index finger over his mouth and interrupted him "I know exactly what you mean...and the truth is...I I feel the same way. I just wish we could do something more!", her eyes started to water as she thought about Magnadramon "I can't believe she is gone...you never think that when we pick up that digivice that you are going to enter the digital world and come back 4 people lighter and 6 digimon shorter---I miss her and all of them! They were safe in the real world. But we told them that we owed it to Matt and Tai to help them help themselves! And now they are-------

TK quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her hysteria, he put his face in front of hers and talked very lowly with his other hand under her chin "I know...I miss them too. All of them. But it had to happen now, we as digidestined take risks---ugly risks, but no matter what we come through and that's what it is always going to be about. I want to help too, but our digimon are gone now and we would only be dead weight to them. The older digidestined had to rely on us at one point in order to defeat some of the dark masters...and all of our other enemies...and now we are the older ones...we have to guide them to do what our teachers never showed us. I have complete faith in them and so should you. And finally Kari...we aren't alone, I have you and you have me, I will always be there to take care of you and don't forget that!"

Kari's tears started to run down her face and she said in a disgruntled whisper "But--

"But nothing! Kari...I don't know if you have noticed, but I care for you...a lot, I love you for gods sake, I have had a huge crush on you ever since we were kids trying to squash Demidevimon, I idolize you because you are more then my best friend to me...and it hurts me that you still think that we are alone...I am your company...I can be your heart and your soul...I can fill your passions...I will be there to be your little puppy dog that you mold like clay. You can use me! Abuse me! I don't care just don't pretend like you are alone because your not!" he yelled, shaking her uncontrollably and pushing her lips forward into his. He caressed his fingers over her rear and swiped his other hand through her soft ,silky, brown hair. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pinned her to the ground. Kari moved sensually to his lips---his movement commencing over her. She could feel his hand up her shirt, under her bra when she put her head to the side and pushed him away from her.

"TK! I can't!" she said as new tears started to form in her eyes.

"Can't or wont!" TK yelled starting to form lustful tears of his own "We aren't 3 foot 1inch kids anymore Kari. There aren't any sandboxes to play in...and no more Gotomon pet like a kitty. It's just you and me and we might not even make it through this night. Let go! Show your true self to me. There is an animal inside you and I am willing to fan those flames of ecstasy within you. I love you Kari!" he said trying to pounce back on her as if she were a dog in heat, she pushed him to the side.

"Not that!" she yelled irritably as she stood up "TK, I can't get involved with you in any way shape or form. What would Davis think? I do love him TK, I don't date him just for your sick fantasies." she cried pushing him back to the ground.

"Davis is dead Kari! You saw him die...I saw him die...He burned to the ground just like our digimon, maybe faster, what the hell do you want from me" he said in tears "Do you want chips of a rib bone that flew out of his body when he was crushed by Omnimon, I will find it! Come on lets find something...lets find all of our dead friends...we can make a collection! A collection...yeah! That's perfect ." he said rising "I will call it the 'Why Kari wont let TK be close to her in any way shape or form because she thinks he is a complete horny idiot and loser collection'! Like the name? I'm sure it will look great on the hobbies section of my resume's! Its a shame Davis didn't live and I dropped dead or else he could have done the same thing with my remains and call it the 'Why Kari is so in love with Davis over TK, just because Tk is a loser and Davis rocks.'. It would look great taped to his damn noodle stand he is always ranting about!" he yelled running out of breath, almost sounding as mad as Omnimon

"Stop that. Don't talk about Davis that way. He is my boyfriend." said Kari horrified at TK's almost psychopathic notions.

TK continued, even more flared on then ever "No, he was your boyfriend! Now he might as well be road kill!"

"Stop it TK!" Kari said with her face red with tears

TK continued on, almost wanting to upset Kari "No! Its true. So what is it you love about him Kari! Was it is athleticism that was so much like Tai!? Was it his brown hair!? Was it his rugged and obnoxious attitude? Maybe you just had a sick fantasy of you and your own brother that you were too shy to carry out so you chose Davis, so your fantasies could somewhat come true. So what were they Kari, did you want his brown ass shining under the moonlight while he romped you down like farmer beating his rugs!"

"STOP IT!!!!" Kari shrieked out in tears while Tk went on as if she wasn't alive

"Do you like manliness Kari!? Was I too much of a white faggot to fan your fires. I can change that. I can look exactly like him if you want me to. I will. I'll play more sports...wear those annoying goggles he always wears...don't like the hat?...I'll take off the hat!" he asked madly, throwing his hat out into the battle field, revealing his golden blonde hair "I will make every fantasy you have come true. You want romance! Lust! Fine. I will pin you down to the ground right now and take you like rabbit during mating season. I will taste your lips like they are meat....I will do it right here if you want me to. Want to see manhood! Whoa! You haven't seen anything till you meet little T. Did Davis have a nickname too? I will be your man Kari, thick through thin, nobody will ever come between us. I will pluck you like a fruit and give life to your nipple. I will have 30 kids with you if you want that. I will never touch you if that's what you want. Just as long as I can hold you when your scared and give you little kisses when your happy, and snuggle with you in front of a long, warm fire when your cold and angry. Romance not your style, then it will all be physical, every ounce, you wont even remember my name when I'm through with you. I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'll be your lover! Your husband! Even your affair as long as you love me! I am hopelessly devoted to you and just give me a try!"

"TK!" Kari cried , with her knees on the ground "Just stop! That's that what I want, is for you to stop! I never knew you felt this strongly. I'm very confused so just stop! I don't know what to say to you!"

Tk said in his back in his down to earth, mellow schoolboy tone, "Say, you love me."

Kari rested her head over her knees "TK! I'm scared! Scared of eveything. I have had a crush on you ever since I was a little kid, but I have been afraid of what it might escalate to. With Davis...it just wasn't like that. He wasn't as smart as you and things like love and care didn't really matter. Things were simple. With you, I don't know...things can become more...I know you would want to get married and...I-I'm just not emotionally ready. I like it simple. I like getting a 25cent valentines day gift with snoopy on it then a diamond ring with a proposal with it. When you get right down to it...I do love you and I feel so guilty that Davis never really knew that I really didn't love him, because the truth is...my true love is right in front of me." she said passionately as she lunged into his arms and curled herself into his lap, with her lips locked with his.


	36. Chapter 28: The Phoenix Eye, Section 18 ...

Omnimon was slashing at Neoshamon recklessly with his arms madly shifting from left to right until her face seemed to be disturbingly swollen; Neotitancybermon's mind seemed to locked on fighting his evil counterpart, they both drew their swords and J.C. remained in the chamber, helping Titancybermon be consistent with his sword. Sparks flew from the metal, but the match seemed to be getting nowhere. It was like Satancybermon and Neotitancybermon were reading each others mind and when one attacked, the other would use an equivalent attack that seemed to cancel each other out.

"Titan-cybercrusher!" yelled Neotitancybermon, releasing energy at Satancybermon

"Satan-cybercrusher!", yelled Satancybermon at virtually the same time, making their blasts disperse and cancel each other out.

Neotitancybermon concentrated on his sword until it became infested with white flames while Satancybermon created black flames over his. They both swiped it across their left arms as if it were a bow, which seemed to cause enough friction to shoot at the others chest at high speeds.

The swords flew in midair at the exact same velocity and degrees until they collided with each other to the exact tip of the sword and caused the other to fall to the ground, creating a cyclone of white and black flames.

Tensions raised between the two digimon to a fiery extent. It was a perpetual game of good versus evil...the future versus the past...it seemed obvious which would prevail, but that battle just didn't support that Neotitancybermon was on the steppingstones to becoming Satancybermon. Each charged up what seemed to be a triangularly shaped computer chip and threw it at the other yelling cyber-blast, causing the other to switch to the opposite side of the field. They continued in the same pattern and battled on.

Neoshamon seemed stuck under Omnimon who was sending volts of lighting into her viens when Rena found strength in her self that proportionalized enough power in Neoshamon to lift Omnimon off. Neoshamon kept a close grip on her staff and used it to send thousands of golden energy spheres that seemed to ward Omnimon away, but Omnimon just continued to battle ruthlessly...he didn't care any longer if he was going to die, he was willing to fight until the end, he wasn't able to beat Shamon and Titancybermon alone, so he destroyed their chances too, by destroying the Phoenix eye since he was too mad to think of using it himself anymore. He recklessly cocked his only cannon left since he destroyed his other and fired what seemed to be everything he had at Neoshamon.

Rena was in the chambers with her cables attached to her and occasionally controlled Shamon's hands when she didn't have the strength alone to do so. Omnimon still had his sword and swung it at anything in his aim, scathing himself several times from swinging too hard, and managed to get Neoshamon underneath its blade. He swung it down at her, like a mechanical man, trying to cut her in half with the blade while Rena motioned her arms to make Neoshamon's arms hold the sides of the sword with her palms. Shamon then took control and caused flames to eject into the sword, making the sword still very hot for Omnimon, who remained over Shamon, trying to push it down into her body. Shamon then made a jolt of energy from her palms, which electrocuted Omnimon's sword into the ground. Neoshamon grabbed the staff from her side and swung it as he did his sword until the tip of it was under his throat. She made flames from the tip of it and caused a slight hole to burn into Omnimon's neck.

Omnimon telekinetically grabbed his fallen blade from the ground and into his hand when Rena swung the staff across his head, causing Matt and Tai to rumble in the chamber. Rena, feeling very ruthless as well, then continued attacking his head with the staff until she managed to get the tiny point right into the hole in Omnimon's forehead. She sent stun rays with the rod, which caused Omnimon to be motionless, and then used the element of wind to blow a hole through his head chamber, forcing Matt and Tai out of the control panel by the gust of wind and into the almost endless drop.

Neotitancybermon looked to the corner of his eye to see the two boys falling from Omnimon, and J.C. out of consideration for Kari and TK's feelings, used his mind to make them softly hit the ground away from Omnimon.

Satancybermon used this to his advantage and grabbed Neotitancybermon by the chin and squeezed his cheeks in like a child. he then elbowed Neotitancybermon at Shamon's rod, which broke it in half and causing him to land on his rear on the ground.

Without Shamon's staff in his forehead, Omnimon regained motion of himself and swung his sword towards Neoshamon when Neotitancybermon blasted it out of his hands while he still remained on the ground.

Neoshamon created an expanding energy sphere and blasted it successfully into Omnimon's chest, launching him backwards onto his rear as well.

Satancybermon stormed through towards Shamon and used his Cyber-ray to send an ultraviolent ray into Neoshamon. Neotitancybermon and Satancybermon got up and put themselves back into the fight. Neotitancybermon sent Satancybermon flying by throwing him by the back into Omnimon.

Omnimon remained on the ground rocking back and forth sending random sparks into his wrists without awareness of it and then impulsively helped Satancybermon get back up.

Satancybermon stared into Omnimon's eyes angrily and grabbed him by the throat with flames of anger bursting from his fingertips. Omnimon struggled to get out of his grip for oxygen, Satancybermon tightened his grip and angrily yelled "You traitor! You lost the Phoenix eye you idiot! We could have been saved and dominated the world, but you just let the opportunity pass you by, as far as your concerned, I am your enemy too, so you just watch me crush you like the dog you are!"

Satancybermon dug his fist into Omnimon while Omnimon's eyes became bloodshot with suffocation, Satancybermon then sent an energy blast at him which sent him even further back.

Satancybermon waited to see if Omnimon would make a comeback, but as silence became longer, he turned his back. Omnimon rushed to him and pinned his back firmly into the ground. He repeatedly lunged his head into his face, causing them both bruises until he lifted Satancybermon by the chest and sent a cannon blast that hurled him into the air.

Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon watched confuzzled and amused at the same time and had no intention of stopping it.

Satancybermon expanded his wings erectly and flew down into Omnimon from the head and bashed his head against the ground, sending many electric shockwaves into his body. Neotitancybermon then calmly and comically tapped Satancybermon's shoulder and said in J.C.'s voice "Is it just me or wasn't this supposed to be a battle against us." he laughed as he punched Satancybermon away from Omnimon.

Neoshamon then put herself over Omnimon and waved her fingers in feigned disapproval when she sent a dome of energy into Omnimon which caused him to have a seize uncontrollably until the dome faded down.

Satancybermon and Omnimon then came back towards the digimon with grins in their eyes. Omnimon's look remained glazed yet fierce and Satancybermon's stayed as it always was which was frowning and angry. They seemed to be charging up enough energy to destroy everything in their paths and Neoshamon and Neotitancybermon quickly lost their smiles.

Omnimon started glowing into a bright orange color with a blue tint around him and Satancybermon glowed a dark red with yellow lightning twirling around his body in circles.

It seemed to be exactly what Rena was fearing, a combined attack that could destroy everything in a desperate attempt to win.

"Say goodbye!" yelled Satancybermon to Neotitancybermon who couldn't disrupt his concentration by throwing energy blasts at him

"Bye BYE!" Omnimon yelled with an eerie laugh that didn't match his normal pitch at all

Neoshamon and Neotitancybermon used everything they had in them to try to disrupt them from releasing the energy, but they seemed to not care about anything that the two digimon would throw at them.

Neoshamon could hear it first. It seemed to be a break in the wind, an almost deadly silence that could not be broken. Satancybermon sent deadly amounts of acids and energy blasts at the digimon while Omnimon seemed to be using all of his energy, waiting for him to self destruct from lack of power when something came from below. A green and pink stream of light came from two different sources and tied Omnimon and Satancybermon by the necks and ankles, which caused their attacks to disappear. Neotitancybermon curiously looked to see where this was coming from and saw Kari and TK below, using energy from their digivices that seemed to be holding them in tact.

Omnimon and Satancybermon could not move at all and they seemed to be weakening from the light. Neoshamon and Neotitancybermon looked at each other and gave a huge sigh of relief.


	37. Chapter 29: The Phoenix Eye, Section 19 ...

Neotitancybermon moved the two restrained digimon to opposite sides of the room, facing each other with Neoshamon watching their every move carefully.

"Well this is what we have been waiting for, Neotitancybermon, now what do we do now?" asked Neoshamon.

"I think Satancybermon should go back into the hyperbolic time dimension." Neotitancybermon said when he heard Satancybermon groan to him and he glared back at him, causing the sounds to cease "And Omnimon must be put out of his misery unfortunately, he has obviously lost all of what was left of his mind."

"Okay, well then lets begin." Neoshamon aid solemnly

Omnimon glared at all of the digimon, especially Satancybermon with a glazed leer of anger.

Suddenly attention shifted to the ground when Orange and Blue rays of light appeared from the ground. Neoshamon focused to see who it was when she could see Matt and Tai with their digivices, which seemed to be burning away Omnimon's restraints.

"What are you doing Matt and Tai! Stop, you have no idea what you are doing!!" yelled Kari to Tai and Matt who were on the other side of them.

"NO!" Matt yelled "You aren't taking Omnimon with you!"

"Stop this at once!" yelled Neotitancybermon at the boys.

Omnimon's restraints seemed to be almost burned off from the boys digivices, Neoshamon ran to him to try to restrain him herself when Tk's light faded off of Omnimon. Tai and Matt released Omnimon from their light when Omnimon moved as quick as lightning. He ran forward and knocked Neoshamon away onto the ground. He seemed to be coming closer to Neotitancybermon and he quickly shielded himself when he realized that Omnimon went straight passed him and into Satancybermon.

Everything seemed to be running in slow motion, Neotitancybermon tried to stop Omnimon from getting to Satancybermon, but he was not fast enough. Omnimon put his mouth on Satancybermon's throat and bit into it like an apple. Blood, probably from the evil J.C. was released from Satancybermon along with data flying everywhere. Tai and Matt stared off at him in horror at what he was doing. Neoshamon and Neotitancybermon ran back as fast as they could while Omnimon continued to eat at Satancybermon. Omnimon's white armor was stained with cold blood as he tore at Satancybermon's flesh barbarically until he supercharged himself and dug his own sword directly into his heart. He released the body organs of Satancybermon and concentrated on his own demise now. He seemed to love the rush of adrenaline through his skin as his sword entered and exited his body rhythmically when he finally charged up his cannon and fired it at himself and the remains of Satancybermon.

"NOOOOOOO!" Neotitancybermon yelled

Everything was derived with silence for a few seconds when an explosion occurred that sent everybody backwards. Neotitancybermon and Neoshamon seemed to fly the furthest and hardest backwards while the others tumbled towards them. The explosion gushed to the crack of the flames that devoured everything in its path. Pieces of Omnimon flew at the children and digimon. Fragments of his cannon, his eyes, and his data flew everywhere in the storm and even some of Satancybermon's organs.

Neotitancybermon covered himself when it seemed that the flames were now gushing inwards. Everything around them seemed to be coming inside the storm rather then outside. The flames disappeared in seconds and a large black hole took its place.

It seemed to become larger and larger every second. Everything seemed to be sucked in the hole, fragments from the old palace and throne that used to sit in the middle of the regal domain and everything except the ground and children when inside of it.

Matt and Tai could feel themselves flying towards it and scraped the ground with their fingernails to stop it. Tai's huge brown hair was pulled backwards by the wind as he lost grip of the ground and was sucked in. He grabbed on anything he could for dear life until the force moved his head all of the way around, causing his neck bones to burst out of his skin. Kari yelled for Tai and even her tears seemed to be absorbed in the dark hole not far from being towards them.

Matt was the next to go. He managed to come towards TK and Kari close enough to reach for their hands. He begged for their mercy and yelled for their hands. TK's face started to form tears, when Matt was jerked away from his hands and into the hole with his arm literally being torn off from his body and both flying separately into the enlarging dark hole.

Kari and TK yelled out with all of their hearts, longing their dead siblings while Neoshamon and Neotitancybermon trying to protect them from the heavy winds.

"I can't take this!" yelled Kari "What is the point of living if we have to watch our friends and loved ones die in front of our eyes! HE WAS MY BROTHER!!! NOW HE IS GONE! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE! MY DIGIMON IS GONE! EVERYBODY I HAVE EVER KNOWN AND BEEN FAMILIAR WITH AS A CHILD IS GONE, WELL ITS MY TURN NOW!! TK, I LOVE YOU, I WILL SEE YOU SOME DAY. GOODBYE!" Kari said with her eyes rolling completely back in their sockets in a mad rage as she forced herself from TK's arms and jumped into the hole.

"KARIIII!!!!!!!!!!" TK yelled with all of his heart. "NOOO!" he cried with his head banging against the ground. "I have to!" he mumbled loudly "I MUST FOLLOW MY TRUE LOVE!"

"TK!!!" yelled Rena from Neoshamon "STOP!!!" she yelled holding him back by the wrist

J.C. stared at the tears in TK's eyes, the expression after Kari had thrown herself into her death to follow her friends in the afterlife, against everything that Shamon and Titancybermon had taught him in his stay in the digital world, against all morals he had and better judgment, he took control of Neotitancybermon's arm and shifted Neoshamon's hand off of him, causing him to fly into the hole.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" yelled Shamon in horror

Neotitancybermon looked at Neoshamon and with J.C.'s voice said simply "Set them free, Shamon. Set them free."


	38. Chapter 30: The Phoenix Eye, Section 20 ...

"We must get out of here quickly, the dark hole has almost expanded to our location. If I had my staff I could create a bubble for us to float in like we did before, but its broken and probably destroyed, so you have to do something fast, Neotitancybermon!"

"I can't move my hand!" he yelled "J.C., help me move my hand!" he cried, panicking in front of J.C. for one of the first times since they met.

J.C. reached for one of the hanging cables in front of him and quickly tried to guide Neotitancybermon's hand towards Neoshamon.

The dark hole seemed to be approaching faster and since Neoshamon was lighter, she started flying into the air.

"RENA!!!" J.C. yelled as he shifted Neotitancybermon's hand on to Neoshamon's wrist.

"You did it J.C.!" yelled Titancybermon's voice as he started charging something in his wrist.

J.C. could feel his grip on Neoshamon loosening so he clutched an imaginary wrist as hard as he could in Titancybermon's mind chamber until his forehead was mined with bullets of sweat. "Hold on Rena!!"

Neotitancybermon started yelling "CYBER!!!!----

Suddenly Neoshamon slipped from J.C.'s grip and towards the dark hole when Titancybermon finished the word "BLAST!!----" transporting the two of them into the long tunnel that started this adventure.

J.C. and Rena watched from their chambers the long, majestic tunnel when they could feel themselves becoming tired and everything went black.

J.C. and Rena awoke in J.C.'s room on the floor while Cybermon and Darkrenamon sitting beside, on the other side of the bed underneath a large blanket, waiting for them to get up.

J.C. rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned "Cybermon?"

Cybermon replied "Yes?"

Rena then irritably said "Where are we?"

"We are at J.C.'s dorm room, Rena. Cybermon took us back here." said Darkrenamon, giving Rena the impression that she was not saying something.

"Okay, Darkrenamon, what is going on?" asked J.C. started to become irritable as Rena was becoming

She looked at Cybermon and replied back "Nothing."

"Well, what happened, its like my mind is totally blank." asked J.C.

"We escaped from that huge dark hole." added Darkrenamon quickly

"That's good." said Rena "Hmm, what do you think happened to it."

Darkrenamon and Cybermon were silent. J.C. impatiently asked "Well!? Its not like its a big deal or anything, it probably just destroyed that palace place and ran out of energy, right Cybermon?"

Cybermon remained silent, almost about to break with emotion.

"Cybermon ANSWER ME!" yelled J.C. noticing his computer still smoking in back of him. "Cybermon, why is my computer still smoking, it hasn't been on fire ever since I have been gone, right?" J.C. said now concerned with his computer, rising.

"That's just it. You haven't been gone." said Cybermon, finally speaking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. We have probably been gone for at least 1/4th of a year." said J.C. starting to get frustrated with the digimon.

The digimon shook their heads synchronized.

Darkrenamon was the first to speak. "Actually it has probably been only approximately 2 minutes."

"How is that possible?" asked Rena, now being more patient with them.

"In the digital world, thousands of years are only nanoseconds in your world." said Cybermon.

"Oh." J.C. said, with somewhat ease "Well, that's a good thing. Maybe we should go to the digital world for vacation and we would be able to spend hundreds of thousands of years and it would only be minutes here. That would be fun, right Rena?!"

Rena nodded her head happily while the digimon continued to shake their heads.

"But that isn't what you are worried about is it, you guys." Rena asked the digimon.

"Is it Satancybermon? Because if that's it, I really doubt anything is going to happen to us Cybermon. We probably changed our destiny by defeating Omnimon and him, so we are safe now, right?" Felling uncomfortable with the pause, he continued "Maybe he was a fake after all and he was just there to freak us out."

"You guys! What is the matter with you?" asked Rena starting to lose her patience.

J.C. took his attention off of them and onto the large blanket over their legs "You guys, it is probably 90 degrees outside. Take that stupid blanket off, my AC isn't working right now." he said as he lifted the blanket off of them and yelled in horror at what was under it.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys today?" asked Rena as she stared at what was under the blanket and shrieked louder then anyone had ever heard her.


	39. Chapter 31: On Their Own The Final Goodb...

"What is happening to you two!" Rena yelled pointed to them,

Cybermon and Darkrenamon's legs were slowly dissolving into tiny bits of data and both digimon were both at about knee level.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS RIGHT AWAY!" J.C. yelled panicking by throwing the pink blanket back on their legs.

"We didn't want to scare you. Please understand." said Darkrenamon bursting into tears of fright

"Why, is it the real world that is making this happen?" asked Rena also panicking with J.C.

"No." said Cybermon

"THEN TELL US DAMMIT! IF SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO YOU THIS IS THE TIME TO SPILL!!!" yelled J.C. with sweat pouring down his face. "We should go back to the digital world. Maybe there are digimon who can heal this, or, maybe a doctor, OHH! I don't know, Rena, help me out here!"

"There is no digital world to go to." said Cybermon now starting to let go of his emotions "That dark hole is devouring everything, this digimon, the land, the...just everything!" he said starting to have tears form in his purple eyes "And when the digital world goes, the digimon go. Without a digital world, there is no place to receive data. If humans don't have a heart, they die, if digimon don't have a digital world, they are reprocessed."

"But you have access to Cyber-space, cant you close the portals up like you always do?!" yelled Rena starting to cry with everyone else

Cybermon said controlling his tears "I have already tried, it is too big now and the more the digital world is crushed, the more we start to---

"DIE!!!" yelled J.C. bursting out in tears

"There is nothing we can do to help...at all!?" yelled Rena defiantly

"Nothing." Darkrenamon responded.

"DARKRENAMON!!!" Rena cried out to as she lunged into her arms and cried. "I don't want you to leave...I will miss you too much! I wish I could have thrown myself into that hole like Kari!"

"RENA!" Darkrenamon yelled fiercely "Don't you ever say that! You have your entire life ahead of you. You still need to finish school, get married...have children. Rena, you are too young to even think about dying." Darkrenamon paused to cry more "But no matter what, your always will be in my heart. And I hope you remember me when every step of the way.

"I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU DARKRENAMON!" she yelled out, hugging her tightly "I will miss you everyday of my life...your my best friend."

Darkrenamon reached to hold Rena tighter when she noticed her hand was starting to change into data.

J.C. sat Indian style in his bed with his back turned to Cybermon and hearing Rena and Darkrenamon beside him, he then stopped pouting and turned around to Cybermon, holding him with all of his strength. "Cybermon, I am going to miss you. Your the best friend that a guy could ever have. I know we haven't always gotten along Cybermon, but...I.... I DON'T KNOW!" he cried out and hugged Cybermon tighter.

"I understand J.C." Cybermon said as he patted J.C. on the back with his hand which was slowly withering away.

"No, you don't!" J.C. sniffled "You're are my buddy, we are closer then close...you taught me that emotions are part of our lives, but not what drives our lives. You taught me to strive for whatever I want, whenever I want it and that friendships can last forever whether we are worlds apart or miles apart. You made me more determined and a better person Cybermon and I will never forget it."

"Darkrenamon." said Rena "You have taught me that just because the stakes are high and the odds are against you, that good will always prevail and it has. You made me realize that it is okay to show emotions to others and because of you, I feel I am more outgoing and every time I talk to someone new, like the new girl in school, or whenever my life seems to be going nowhere, I will remember you and realize that I have the ability to conquer anything I want to. And I love you for that." she said with her eyes and nose going red from holding back her tears.

"Darkrenamon, you have been like a digital mother for me, heh." J.C. said to Darkrenamon trying to get her to laugh "I can't explain to you what that has meant to me, really. From the bottom of my heart Darkrenamon, I will truly miss you and your wonderful stories and your nurturing 'tough love' type of nature.

Rena looked at Cybermon and talked very softly "Cybermon, it's been very entertaining and fun being around you. You always manage to make me laugh with your sarcastic side comments and short temper, its going to be so hard living without you...and I mean this a lot, because without you, I might not even have ever opened up to you and J.C." She patted him on his shoulder which was starting to fade away "you pretend to be so tough, when you know deep down you have the biggest heart of us all and I like that in a digimon."

Cybermon nodded to Rena and then looked back at J.C. "J.C., you have taught me that life doesn't run on a precise schedule all of the time, but there needs to be bonding time and time just to relax. I couldn't have chosen a better partner for me then you...I want you to remember that I will always be in your heart...no matter what is going on inside of you or around you. Its been worth every second being around you and I am being truly honest when I say, you have taught me more than I could have ever taught you."

Darkrenamon looked to Rena with tears making her bright eyes sparkle like diamonds "Rena, you have made me feel very young again, after being in that shine palace all of those digiyears, I thought I had totally forgotten how to be young again, but you re-taught me very quickly and I thank you for that. You're a great young woman Rena, don't ever forget that. I wouldn't change a thing about you...and you're the best friend I have ever had." she finished in tears as she hugged Rena as best as she could with 1 and a half arm.

J.C. then looked into Rena's deep blue eyes and looked at her like he was when he told her he cared for her during the battle with Omnimon. "Rena, I don't know what is going to happen between us after this is all said and done, but there are a few things I want to tell you. You have made me feel better than anybody here ever has. When I stare into your eyes, it's like I feel stronger, yet weaker at the same time. I feel as if I can jump to the moon as many times as I can trip and fall because of untied shoelaces. I feel complete yet terrified because I don't want to look like a big dork in front of you. I know this may not be the best time to be wasting time talking to each other but I can't hold this inside of me any longer. I had a huge crush on you ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Call it puppy love, but from that point on I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with, and even though you may never want to talk to me again, I just want to let you know that...well--how do I word this, Rena? Okay, Rena, you have given me the best approximate two earth minutes of my life-----------------and I am in love with you."

Rena seemed flushed and lightheaded after the last 6 words and awkwardly replied while the digimon seemed entertained by it all "Its interesting you should say that...because I don't know, when I am with you, I just feel that chemistry, that click that I don't get when I am around other guys. You're very special J.C., you're one of the most sensitive and funny boys that I have ever met and I like the fact that your not concerned with your ego and sports and cheerleaders--and all of that stuff proves to me that---you're the real thing J.C., and its uncanny how awkward I feel right now because I feel the same way, you're the one for me J.C. and it just feels so funny falling for the guy I punched and yelled at the first day we met. ,J.C., I love you too." Rena said as she moved his head towards her where they embraced for their first kiss.

It seemed like those few seconds with each other lasted an eternity between J.C. and Rena, never before had they ever felt so sure or secure about anything in their lives, but their attention suddenly shifted to the digimon who's almost entire body had faded away into data.

"That was beautiful you two." Darkrenamon said with tears in her eyes.

"J.C., be good to Rena, you wouldn't want her to punch you in the face again if you make her mad. I will miss you J.C., don't ever forget me, but now its our time to go."

J.C. began to be filled with tears again "I will never forget you Cybermon, I love you! And I know one day we will see each other again, right?"

Cybermon nodded his head very slightly when J.C. hugged what was left of him.

"Rena...you will always be with me no matter what ,right?" Darkrenamon asked as she de-digivolved back into Foxmon who had barely a head left.

" Darkrenamon, you will always be a part of me!" yelled Rena as tiny Foxmon and little Demi-cybermon floated into the sunset.

"Goodbye." their voices echoed as tiny sparkles seemed to float in their remembrance

Rena and J.C.'s eyes began to be filled with tears. Rena threw her head on to J.C.'s shoulder to sob and J.C. patted her, telling her it would be alright while he let go of his own tears.

This would be the last time either child would see or hear from their digimon again....

or so it was thought....

The End


	40. The Epilogue: An Introduction

Epilogue

From that point on things were never the same...yet...I have never felt a point in my life where things seemed so normal. Ever since they disappeared, it just seemed as if they were never there in the first place. Rena and I never really could find it in ourselves to bring everything up again...every laugh...every tear...every ounce of fear...every kiss. It was the total opposite, it still bothers me that we went to our schools the next day---and by the way, I left my own school and went to live in the same city in America as Rena...just so I wouldn't lose everything I had gained during this experience. That first day of school never before had so many words had been spoken in those rambunctious halls and heard so little of it...I seemed to be someplace else, lost---deep in my thoughts---too much had happened to me...I wasn't very sure if I was going to be able to take it. It wasn't until the next couple days that things seemed to be a long muffled routine that I continued to do for a perpetual eternity. I could never really hear anything anymore...not really talk or communicate with anything. I mean...don't get me wrong...I tried, but it wouldn't. Every tone I would hear managed to uncannily remind of Cybermon, whether it was the angry roar of an impatient professor that reminded me of his short temper...or the quiet soothing echo of words and speech from a mother rocking her child her in her arms that reminded me of Cybermon that day we talked under that tree in the beginning of or journey. It really didn't bother me that I was leaving all of my friends in Tokyo, they seemed meaningless to me after my friendship with Cybermon. Rena was the only thing I cared for...they only thing I had left...hardly any time had passed since our adventure started so I never even called my parents for a few days after it all ended...I had never really felt so guilty in my life. It seemed sometimes that weeks would pass that I wouldn't even think of talking to them...but that was before all of this had started...it seemed simpler before but it felt so strange feeling everything I felt...everything I did without even seeing how they were doing afterwards, yet I just could not bring myself to the phone. When Cybermon and Darkrenamon disappeared, while I was holding Rena's head on my shoulder to cry on, I thought that a few good tears would make it all go away---I can't even really describe that feeling to this day...the only analogy I could make to it is when a newborn's umbilical cord is clipped off after he is released from the depths of the womb. I think so because a child spends nine months inside a womb...building thoughts and new concepts inside and once that umbilical cord is snipped off...it seems like it happens too fast and all you can do is cry out of your confusion. That is what I had with them---that is what I felt, secure, safe, yet also like a newborn...being cut off from that cord changes your life forever. But that was only the first weeks and after that it seemed like we sort of forgot about them...everything about them...or perhaps we just wanted---maybe needed to forget...we needed to get them out of our thoughts and soul and move on with ourselves and with our lives. Pretty soon things were as they were before we met them----and I am starting to catch myself saying 'them or they' a lot...its only because I can say their names only so many times before I cry and have that feeling again. I could hear people again and let myself go forward with everything...I was no longer that child I was when I held the DTV in my hand almost 3 years ago...I have changed...my crisis changed...and I would love to think it was all due to them. But one thing is to be understood---even though our lives changed and we moved on doesn't necessarily mean we liked everything...how could we. Most of the time things were dull...quieter now. Its pretty strange to me how before I received that strange email that I loved the quiet...I loved having my own dorm because I hated noise and people...yet now I wish things were louder...loud enough to block the things forming in my mind---to stop those memories I had back then and to just stop missing them, but I know as well as Rena that things aren't going to be 'exactly' the same...never. Being a tamer taught me many things but only few I still keep with me...the rest remain in the depths of my thoughts...my forbidden memories. Some may ask if I think being a tamer destroyed me more then helped me...but I would laugh in their face...if I could find enough energy to laugh anymore...because going through that long tube that led me into the uncharted frontier only few humans get to enjoy satisfied me...but if you asked me if the digimon disappearing and leaving us virtually forever helped me more then hurt me I would be telling a downright lie if I said yes. I feel incomplete without them and their are so many things that were left unanswered to me that only they could tell me...the truth is after that day I would never see them again and from that point on there was really nothing to remind me about anything that actually did happen. I wouldn't talk about it...Rena wouldn't talk about it...so what was the point in ruining this silence. Except one time this silence was broken...not by us....but by the fate that led us together...their was one incident that was never quite mentioned because it seemed so disturbing to talk about it before...lets just say you can get the tamer out of the digital world...but you can't keep the digital world away from the tamer....

It seems so strange to talk about it again...but it must be heard for everything to be complete...said...done. Their was one more incident that seemed to send a chill down our spines...a reminder that the digital world should not ever be forgotten. This is the final chapter of our tale that may but anyone who reads it at rest on what happened those awkward 2 human minutes in the digital world...


	41. The Epilogue: An Aftermath

It was our 1st year anniversary...the 1st year Rena and I had been together, I had never been so happy yet so dismayed in my life. Every time I would think of that day Rena and I had started dating...I couldn't help remembering them fading away from our lives forever on that same day...It bothered me...but I was determined to not let it get in the way of this special day. It seemed that I had been thinking of them particularly lately...they seemed to drift in and out of my thoughts, but that day I remember going to Rena's house that day. It was stormy...very glum. Everything seemed to be gray and I stilled seemed to be convinced that something different was about to happen. Like the day I could feel Omnimon surging towards us with his blade in his hands...getting ready to strike us all down when we thought it was over. All I could do was think about what happened during those moments...everyone seemed so concerned with Magnadramon...maybe they just weren't paying attention...I had managed to save two lives...but even still I still can't bring myself to be positive about that since it was also myself who left Kari and TK die, I knew it was the right thing to do, but I always felt nobody else did except me...and that bothered me a lot. By the time I snapped out of my daze I was in front of Rena's quaint home...it was fairly large, a beautiful white picket fence in the front with a garden on the side of its 2 story structure...I had never been inside it before since Rena lived with her mother, so she usually came to my house since I lived by myself in an apartment since I moved back to America...Rena would come over almost every other day...of coarse I never let anything ever happen between us, it was innocent, but I enjoyed her company. We usually just talked and ate like all teenagers do.

When I was finally inside the gate, I reluctantly rang the doorbell...Rena told me that her mother would not be home...that she trusted her...but what if she was there...what if she would ask where and how we met...it would seem a little awkward to say Oh yeah, well I was instructed by a vindictive voice to kill her...so I tried but failed then we joined forces to save the digital world until our partners and everything we tried saving totally disappeared in a vortex that was created by my future self when we went back to the real world and me and your daughter hooked up after knowing each other for about 2 earth minutes. It made me feel very awkward if not guilty. I managed to bring it in myself to make my finger make contact with the doorbell when I leaned myself forward to knock on the door after no response. I tried knocking loudly...but it seemed hard with such a large bouquet of flowers I bought for her along with a huge teddy bear that smelled like some allergy tempting French perfume. I seemed to be leaning fully towards the door when all of the sudden it quickly opened, causing me to fall forward, crushing her flowers with my chin at the tip of Rena's long, black boots that she was wearing. Still on the ground I turned my head to find the teddy bear when I could feel its satin leg brushing against my arm. I stared at it and realized it was separate from the rest of it and yelled out embarrassed beyond belief NO! and Rena put her hand over mine and pulled me up. She had a huge grin on her face with her mascara covered eyes staring solemnly at him as she said humored, "Trouble?"

"Rena!!" J.C. said blushing uncontrollably while he began to frantically search for the rest of the bear when Rena showed it to him where it was in her other hand. "Rena...please I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to...you know what---maybe I will stop by Hallmark again and buy you another one, this one will be twice and big and sweet smelling---I promise--You know how clumsy I am sometimes---just please don't be-----

Rena put her index finger over his lips and signaled him to calm down, J.C. got up fully when Rena managed to tilt him roughly towards her where she locked her own sweet and moist lips on his. She then slowly released him and whispered to him quietly "No wonder I love you so such." she smiled slightly.

J.C. then suddenly snapped back into his panicked self and quickly said "Happy Anniversary! hehe." J.C. smiled with almost feigned cuteness and purity when he suddenly said in a more serious tone "I am an idiot aren't I. I'm sorry you got stuck with such a dud for a boyfriend...maybe I should just leave , I hope you like my flowers." he finished as he started walking to the door.

Rena quickly grabbed him by the shoulder when she could notice an aroma that smelled like brisk aftershave, she grinned to herself knowing that J.C. had never shaved in his life and quickly said "No! Wait up." she yelled pulling him towards her and kissing him even longer and passionate than before. J.C. released himself from her clover scented lips and chuckled mischievously.

"What!?" Rena said almost offended while her usually rosy cheeks started to become crimson. She paused for a moment and realized what he meant "Oh, you did that just to make me do that didn't you!" said Rena good-humoredly. "grrr you."

"Rena, I miss you." said J.C. going back into his oversensitive yet serious tone

"What do you mean...I am right in front of your eyes." she said starting to question his sentilmentalism.

"It seems so long since they have been gone and all day I have thought of nothing but you...you're everything to me because you are all I have left..." J.C. started to say almost teary eyed "...And I love you Rena." he said as he bent down and held her tightly, sensually kissing her neck very gently and slowly when he could see something just in a room with a computer in it. The door was open and he noticed something blue and golden next to her keyboard, he stopped the kissing and noticed that it was Rena's DTV, lying idol in the room as if it were a paper clip or a remote to her TV. He stared at her green eyes letting his expression say everything for him when he finally broke the silence with "Why is that by your computer."

Rena wiggled herself away from J.C.'s arms and saw her DTV and stated as if it meant nothing "Its my DTV...so what? You still have yours, right?"

"Its not about that! How can you just allow that thing to just sit there as if you would just pick it up on a moments notice and use it like we did back then!? Why do you act as if it is ever going to be used again! Why is it there!!?" J.C. raised his tone at Rena while tears formed around his eyes.

Rena looked at him with full compassion and shifted his face to see hers and said calmly "Jace, it isn't that big of a deal, I may never use it again but I like it around my house for a decoration...I like studying it to find out more about it now that I don't have hundreds of digimon trying to kill me in an unfamiliar digital plain , why are you so upset about it?"

J.C. stared at her in disgust as if she was supposed to know his pain with tears running down his face "Why!? Why!? Why am I so upset!!?" he roared loudly startling Rena a bit "You wanna know why I am so upset, do you! This is why!" he said as he reached for something in his inside coat pocket. It was his own DTV, as crimson and golden as it was the last time he used it, he clutched it angrily and hurled it into the room where Rena's was. "That's why I'm upset!" he yelled falling down to his knees, he then continued in a low and more settled down tone "No matter what I always think about them, I can't hear a voice without remembering them, I can't talk to my friends without them saying something that they would say! I can't eat food anymore because I always see their faces staring back at me and I cant not eat because it will remind of how I never ate while in the digital world. They are in my dreams all of the time...I feel as if I killed them! I feel like it is all because of me that they are gone now! If I would have just let him kill that horrid Satancybermon, I may have saved about 22 lives! Do you know how that makes me feel!? At all!? Do you know what its like to feel like you just want to die and then when you want to seek help you realize you can't because nobody will believe you!? It hurts Rena! I'm hurting! And by seeing that damn DTV just lying around there on a table...it just hurts!" J.C. finished with his eyes red and irritated and his knees damp from warm tears.

"J.C..." Rena said softly while trying to slowly get her hand to comfort J.C. with, who was still on the floor, her hand seemed to almost be near him when he turned around viciously and roared 'NO!' Rena pulled her hand away quickly when J.C. got back on to his feet and stomped his way into the computer room and picked up his DTV from the floor. He madly approached the wall in the computer room and hurled his DTV at it endlessly. He grabbed his crest, which was also tucked away in his pocket while Rena watched him in horror as he grinded the pointy crest into the screen of the DTV until he managed to break it open while sparks ate at the carpeted floor. Rena ran to help J.C. and get him away from them when a neon green light flashed from the crushed DTV that seemed to devour the features of Rena's home when a familiar face appeared on the obvious hologram before them.

Although the features of the holographic being were somewhat distortedly projected, it was obvious that it was Tai with his wonton hair growing abundantly over his head. Rena and J.C. seemed to have forgotten what had been going on before and their full attention went to the hologram.

The hologram Tai seemed to just stand motionless in front of them, he seemed to be chillingly observing their motions and features as if he was a real person with real vision and senses. He then spoke in a loud tone that seemed to be dominant over any sound Rena and J.C. could possibly make. His voice seemed much different than it normally was, deeper and more serious, his digimon, Agumon, could be seen nowhere near him. At first his words seemed to be in a language foreign to Rena's and J.C.'s when he progressively swayed into English.

" Hello Jason and Rena, if you are watching this I strongly assume that it has been exactly one year since the disappearance of your partner digimon and the beginning of your new and pathetic lives." he started off staring directly at J.C. and Rena

"How the heck did you get here!?" asked Rena in shock at the life size Tai, speaking to him as if he was alive.

"I programmed myself into a computer database and all of my thoughts...feelings...and emotions have been transferred into this hologram...and based on everything I gave the computer...it makes my answers for me."

"You can hear me!?" Rena yelled quite upset and disturbed while J.C. stared at Tai in a trance.

"Why yes of coarse Rena, why wouldn't I? We have had this conversation before." said Tai looking at her puzzled

"No we haven't!" she protested

"Yes we have." he shot back at her fiercely

"No we haven't!" she yelled back at him

"You are much too ignorant to understand what I mean so I will just ignore you at this point." he paused as he humouredly watched Rena snare at him "There are probably a lot of questions you may have after that long and tedious adventure, and my purpose here is to answer them for you."

"Okay!" Rena said approaching the hologram "Why don't we start off with why J.C. received that email and why did you sign DD as the sender."

Tai glared at her feistiness, yet resumed talking "I really don't want to explain the first part of the question, but DD was just a cheesy way to abbreviate Digidestined, but if you are going to have such an attitude and if your little friend is just going to stare off into space at me...I will just start everything from the beginning. I have been exactly where you are right now, being a digidestined that is, I know how it is to lose a digimon. For a few years my digimon friends were locked away in the digital world and it wasn't until the new set of twits, better known as the digidestined who betrayed us and that wretched sister of mine and Matt's brother TK joined forces and began saving the digital world just as we did. Suddenly the digital world was open again and I must give it to them...they did do a fair job of saving it, but it seemed that they were taking credit for everything we had started and that was very disturbing to me----

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get to the point!" yelled Rena

"I WILL WHEN I NEED TO!" he roared back at her, sending her psychically backwards...making her head forcefully hit the wall." J.C. did nothing and continued to stare at Tai blankly

"I was tired of them...what was the point of saving the digital world when other people can so easily come and take the glory that is rightfully yours! So I decided to help destroy it! Who, Who can you name that would be able to defeat an enemy who had tried to save the digital world so many times himself at one point----

"Us!" Rena growled defiantly as the holographic Tai lifted her up mentally and dropped her to the ground roughly.

"So I called upon the original 8 digidestined minus TK and Kari and persuaded them into the idea. We spent countless months devising a plan so perfect...so flawless that those new digidestined would not be able to touch us. We took home to the digital world...runaways...but back then the digital world's time was synchronized with our own time but ever since an international digidestined event happened, it seemed to have shifted back into its fast pace time once again, nevertheless we are still considered missing. You can't look on one news channel who never talks of the strange incident that happened to us. Look at it right now." he said as he made the computer screen to the side of him change into a TV screen that displayed a local news channel.

J.C. and Rena stared at the news station and looked in shock at the news report while the hologram Tai watched with them. The article could be heard:

This is Caroline Swartz talking live to you from a suburban section of Northern Tokyo. This is a rather disturbing news report and content may not be suitable for young children. I am here in front of the now infamous Takotuji High school where the bodies of 4 young men and 2 young women were found dead in the computer lab of this high school campus you see before you. It isn't exactly known what happened to this unlucky group of teenagers and police are still trying to figure out what exactly could have actually happened to them. The teen's bodies were lying on top of one another in front of a turned on computer ,located in the center of the schools main computer lab. The computer teacher at Takotuji ,states that the students would often come to the computer lab after school and he really would not mind leaving them by themselves sometimes late at night. The first names of these teens can now be released for naming purposes but the families refused to allow our news station to release their last names. All of these teens were students here and their names will be released as followed. TK, Ken, Kari, Cody , Yolei, and Davis...it seems awkward reporting merely their first names but they will become imperative for the chilling twist to this virtual never ending story. It is being taken into consideration that this tragic case may be related to the disturbing case of 6 missing teenagers who also attended this campus and because of complications with these conflicting cases we can only say that 2 of the missing teenagers from over 3 years ago were related to two of the dead teens found this morning and unlike this case, the children from a few years ago bodies...were never found. It is very shocking to come to reality that our lives are a privilege, not a right and tragically, like these mysterious cases, it can be taken away at any moment. We send our prayers to the families of these children, live from Tokyo, Caroline Swartz, ABC news.

Tai then immediately shut off the computer screen and the beautiful Tokyo scenery changed into the dusty computer monitor once again, Rena in shock and J.C. with the same, emotionless expression on his face.

The hologram started to swerve around and seemed to be slowly fading away and coming back again when Rena brought his attention back to her and asked "What happened to them! They died in the digital world so how is it possible that their bodies could be found here in the real world! ANSWER ME!" Rena said starting to lose control of herself.

"Or were they?" Tai said mockingly at Rena which made her even angrier than before "When one enters the digital world, it is similar to your dream cycles, it feels like you're there, yet you never have any proof that your body came along with you in the journey. I remember that computer TK and the others were in front of. That was their portal to the digital world, now normally, ones body usually goes with them to the digital world, but when they die there...their physical bodies go back to the place they were when they were flesh and bones and not data and digital body frames and since all of them died their bodies retreated back to where it last was, in front of the computer."

"That is sick! You are sick! All of you." said Rena narrowing her eyes at him while he just grinned at her

"Oh, did I say I was done!" he glared, forcing her head to maliciously hit the ceiling until he dropped her back onto the ground like a rag doll. "As I was saying...they needed to be destroyed and I found the perfect way to do it, Agumon and Gabumon had heard legends of the phoenix eye, a digital Loch Ness Monster if you know what I mean, but if it was real...the possibilities would be endless and I would be able to crush everything in my way...its just that there was a catch...the Phoenix eye takes about 70 years to form inside only he or she with the purest heart and the chosen one who would be destined to save the world and then I found out it was you Rena! I had to get you into my clutches before anyone else could, and for reasons unbeknownst to me, you just happened to become a digidestined, but that never really bothered me very much...I was an unbeknownst product at one point...so I needed to recruit someone who would serve on my side...do my bidding, an Anti-Rena if I dare say. By that time, it seemed like I changed dramatically, I used to be an uneducated jock with the attention span of a child...but the power changed me...lust for power can be a power of its own...I took back the strings of being leader that were rightfully mine in the first place...contrary to popular belief. But I digress...I recruited Jason, I mean, who wouldn't. He was a perpetual left over who has been rejected all of his life. His parents never cared for him...threw him out of their home into his uncles when he was very young...his uncle couldn't stand him so he got booted to a Japanese academy...full time, top of the line...but nobody could have been more unhappy about it than he was. I took him in to kill you because I knew he was incapable of it...I knew that he would join you and you two and your digimon would get close enough to be an easy target for me. I could have made Jason destroy you the second you had trust in him...I had the ability to anyway...I could control his emotions through that crest of his...the crest of rage...divined it myself, but for some reason that even I cannot explain...he somehow managed to change his crest and defy his destiny as my flunky...after that I really couldn't control him, but I could still keep a close eye on him through those digimon I purposely threw in your path. Gorgomon for example...I personally talked to him myself...staged the whole thing, I told him to tell you everything and to hint about Galaxor Island...of coarse I never explained to him that I would kill him in the end, but nevertheless. I needed you to go to Galaxor because it was a wild goose chase that I planned to lead you to flawlessly. Gekomon was also another pawn in my plan, notice how he gets mad when J.C. questions him excessively...I only gave him so many lines to say which made him angry and nervous about the authenticity of his accounts. I needed him to hint of the digital sovereigns, which I had personally met myself. I knew where they were exactly and if I let you there I guessed accurately that someone would speak of that forsaken catalyst that would ultimately be the rotted aftermath of a once powerful if not invincible digimon...when something happened that would totally change my plans...Darkrenamon became wise to my plans because she somehow could tap into my energies when I attacked Gorgomon and afterwards she knew about you Rena, and the Phoenix eye forming within you, she wanted to get to the Phoenix eye and destroy it before I could get a hold of it myself because she knew I would kill you if the Phoenix eye remained premature within you, so she aged you greatly and made it easier for me to remove without killing you. But, if I revealed my identity too soon it wouldn't have been nearly as fun to crush you when you weren't your best so I sent that future Jason to give you a pretty good picture of what was ahead and to attempt to get the Phoenix eye at the same time...but I will get to that later. Then----finally when you found out who we were, you slowly took out our team one by one...totally humiliated everything us second generation digidestined stood for. I wasn't about to let that happen...you were supposed to be at my mercy, so I decided to pull a stunt that myself and Matt had only managed to achieve once in our lifetime...merge our digimon into the unstoppable Omnimon. As Omnimon, we had powers far past anything that I had ever planned, yet you outsmarted us again and you two managed to merge together as well! After that poor Omnimon could not take it anymore and slowly started to go mad, he lost total control of his thoughts and I am sure he would have killed and destroyed everything in his path if he hadn't of in a time of desperation, released Satancybermon. He had lost all of his hope...he needed a solution, a quick one....he hadn't the mind to think of stealing the Phoenix eye back, so he destroyed it, which would be the thing that would ultimately lead to his demise...you ruined me Rena! And your mute boyfriend did as well! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"What the heck are you!" Yelled Rena at the hologram "If you are merely a carbon copy of Tai's mind, then how would you know about everything that happened up to your death! It is impossible and I demand to know who you are!"

The hologram then gave Rena a horrific look that sent chills down her spine...she could feel him trying to move her forward...she wanted to yell for J.C. to help, but she couldn't bring the words from her mouth. Would he be able to hear me anyway...what is wrong with him, I need to do something to snap him out of that daze! She thought when Tai once again opened his mouth.

"That is where this story takes a chillingly accurate twist Rena, watch this screen!" he urged her as he shifted her eyes forcefully to stare at a hologram projection that took up her whole wall, she could see two separate images that seemed not only blurry but somewhat distorted as the hologram of Tai was...she could see two bubbles when she could recognize one of the distorted figures as herself and the figure in the other bubble as J.C.. They seemed to be taking place in the chambers of Titancybermon's and Shamon's mind which seemed to make her uneasy. Although the pictures seemed to stretch horizontally every couple of seconds, the sound seemed to project unaffected by the poor projections of the image...she could then hear familiar voices and an even more chillingly familiar conversation...

__

"You don't understand though, that freak was me in the future and that evil fireball we just fought was Cybermon's future self. And if what they said was true, this will just happen all over again, except it will be me in the jar, and then the part that fought me will like-be another me, then he will turn evil, then another me will come along and---

"Don't worry about it!! All we need to do is alter the past, or--, well I don't know! Stop confusing me! Okay. J.C. it is not over until the fat lady sings, so we will destroy Satancybermon and---

"But that will kill me in the future!"

"FINE! I don't know, we will just have to wait and see, but I know there is someway around it. There has to be, we just can't kill Satancybermon, that way we will have some control of the matter."

"I agree, but how are we gonna keep some overgrown, fused, future me and Cybermon contained. Everything I can think of, he can think of a counter towards and then some... I just don't know how we can reverse this . It just seems---

"Now J.C., don't say it. Don't say impossible because it is not. It is the opposite. You just have to trust in Cybermon, Darkrenamon, me, and most importantly, yourself. We can't control the future, you're right about that, but I have a bulldog at home who I can't control , but that doesn't mean I can't send him to obedience school and try."

"You're right. You know what, you are so right. But its just that I don't want to end up in a jar and hurting you guys. I just don't. And it scares me that I don't have control over any of this. Destiny scares me. It's, just so, well... final."

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Said Rena feeling violated of her privacy

"Because Jason was right, he is totally accurate about the correlation between him and his future self." said Tai almost anticipating her panic

"What...but J.C. changed his future! He was never meant to become a psychopath like you! HIS CREST EVEN REFLECTS THAT! Look at it...it says destiny!" Rena exclaimed, giving in to the emotions Tai wanted her to feel.

"That means nothing,." Tai grimaced "How do you think I am able to talk about things that happened up to the point of my death despite the fact that I am a hologram; Because all of this his happened before and will happen for eternity just as J.C. said" He replied happily and stealthily shut off the projection of Rena and J.C. "All of this has happened before endlessly and it is very foolish for you to assume that destiny will not prevail over anything and everything you try to change about it. Like death, fate has an inevitable design that falters to nothing and if you take a good look at your companion there you will realize that you never even came close to changing the inevitable."

Rena once again stood up and jerked herself out of Tai's telepathy when she pointed her finger erectly at him in total anger and fright, yelling "I don't know what you just said or meant----maybe I don't want to know, but as soon as J.C. snaps out of whatever shock he is in, we will crush you and will show you true power and true teamwork! You are just here to scare us, nothing you said is true...just something to freak us out! I know it, because I know you! Even that news report was made today, there is no way that what you said is true! NO WAY!"

"Then what if I told you that that News Report was taken from several years ago." he said calmly.

"You're lying to me." she said, approaching J.C. slowly, noticing his back was turned to her "He is never going to be one of you and never has!" She finally reached J.C. and shook him roughly "J.C., get up! I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, I feel the same way about the digimon as you do...just get up, you are making me uneasy." She received no response and resumed shaking him "J.C.!" She then completely turned him around and Tai restrained himself from laughing when Rena let out a piercing scream that filled the walls around her with horror. Tai stared at her in total amusement.

When she had turned him around, he was no longer the awkward boy who brought her flowers only moments ago...he seemed to have decayed, his flesh seemed quite bloated and his skin had a slight tinge of green on the surface, but even this had not caused Rena to scream. Perhaps it was is eyes that caused her to send that bloodcurdling bellow , they were no longer purple , but rather---evil. They instead were a neon green Iris, pupil and cornea that caused that scream...they seemed to be able to send , messages to anyone who stared into them, they seemed to promote every ounce of darkness within his heart and, yet Rena could not take her eyes off of them...she seemed frozen in her place, terrified about the realization that Tai opened her mind into. His face seemed to be corroding every second that passed by and he began to have sustained movement, closer and closer of Rena, and she could do nothing to stop him, she seemed paralyzed because of those eyes, what had happened to him in only a matter of minutes, she could suddenly hear Jason in her mind, what had he meant...the whole moment seemed to flash before her.

_"How did I join the dark side after all? Well if I tell you everything, I might change my history but I will tell you that betrayal had a lot to do with it. Besides, what is the point of fighting 'evil' instead of causing it, destiny is inevitable and it will always catch up to you, but don't worry you will get yours...especially you Rena. But don't worry soon enough it will happen to you, J.C., and you will meet your younger self and it will repeat for eternity."_

"What happened to Rena and Darkrenamon!?"

"Oh J.C., you should be ashamed. Where's the fun in knowing that? Be a sport Jace."

How could she be so oblivious to what Jason meant, she thought to herself,...and what was implied to her by everyone else...she knew her destiny and it could not be changed...she now knew exactly what was about to happen to her, she couldn't take this anymore, she snapped out of paralysis and moved quickly away from the approaching J.C..

Tai watched their ultimate game of hide and seek and grinned lustfully at what he knew was about to happen since he had probably seen it 100 times.

J.C. seemed to be a walking zombie and with saliva hanging a foot away from his chin, Rena grabbed anything she could and hurled them towards him, to slow everything down, yet he seemed to have backed her into a corner and continued to mumble something that seemed foreign to Rena, something very inhuman and evil. She seemed to have backed herself into the corner of the computer room and seemed to have run out of things to throw at him; she was terrified for her life, she was now, for the first time of her life, scared of her destiny.

Tai could hear her screaming for help, and for a moment, he seemed to almost want to come to her aid, change everything that was destined for her...but his eyes and expression remained bloodthirsty and he stood in the same spot as before.

Rena dig her fingernails completely into the rug beneath her and with full force, kicked J.C. away from her, yet this would be a mistake that would cost her dearly...he grabbed her thigh and maliciously dragged her until her face was directly beneath his own. He stared at her for a moment...deciphering the hidden message beneath those teary eyes, he began to have feelings for her again, he almost was able to have control of the urges that seemed to surge through her mind. He threw his hand towards her and pinned her down with it by the neck. He wanted her blood now, not her love...Tai seemed to be sending a hidden message to him with every word he would bellow until he found himself in this state. J.C. was no longer a mortal anymore, but something far worse and disgusting, although he had a frame of human features it was those eyes that seemed to render Rena motionless and the same eyes that made him seem more hideous than even Satancybermon. He took a final glance at her skin, the untouched, the innocence, and her eyes that seemed to totally contrast his now. But it seemed like J.C. had no thoughts anymore...no more humanity to use them with, Tai did something to him and it was working wonderfully.

He tightened his grip on Rena's throat and then did something to his face that was too indescribable for words. Rena tried to keep her eyes closed, but she could not escape it...she took a glance at pure evil itself and when she looked at what J.C. had done to his face and perfected in his eyes, she screeched sounds of mortal terror until she looked exactly like J.C. with her eyes green tinge to her skin, yet unlike J.C., she seemed to be frozen in the same position, with her mouth opened so wide that it seemed her jaw tore itself off of her skin and her eyes were completely white with red lines shooting through them like a checkerboard.

J.C. then put his teeth gently over her throat and then tore through them as if her skin were tissue. He devoured every part of her, her skin, her hair, and her bones that seemed to melt into an oatmeal type of liquid that ran down his cheeks. He drank at her blood, which caused a gush of it to spill onto the carpet and even Tai turned his head away very disturbed. Her clothes seemed to be completely obsolete and most likely down J.C.'s throat. He ate at her recklessly when he could see no trace of her any longer.

J.C. rose from the floor, with his long hair dampened with her blood and his fingernails stuffed with her flesh underneath them. He walked calmly up to Tai as if nothing had happened and stared him directly in the eye. Tai tried to look to the ground out of his own disgust and his disturbed silence, but he could not bring himself to look away from him...as if J.C. was sending messages through him now when quickly yet slickly he seemed to retreat back into his natural form and human design.

Tai stared directly into his eyes, which seemed to be more red than violet now, with a stunningly surprising awe and fear. He just seemed to keep looking at him now, he did not know what else to do, he could not bring himself to form words anymore when J.C. broke the silence in a deeper and harsher tone than he normally possessed and abruptly spoke to the hologram of Tai.

"Well, what next?" J.C. quickly glared

"What is that supposed to mean." Tai firmly responded back

"It means I did your dirty work and what is going to happen next before I kill you too." He said gritting his teeth impatiently

"I am a hologram, you can do nothing to me and I chose you to do what I wanted , not the other way around, you will obey me." he blurted out to him in egotistical rage.

J.C.'s eyes turned a neon green shade as they had before and Tai flinched uncontrollably when he could feel power surging from J.C. that seemed to be making it harder for Tai to function. "I have powers now beyond your most obscene fantasies, I can crush you and dominate the world right now...but we both seem to have something the other wants. You want a body and I want to see Cybermon once again and be able to get the ability to go back in time. I know you kept hair samples of all of us, someone of your caliber and experience often resorts to cloning, and I need to clone them in order to create a new Rena, and 2 Darkrenamon's and my original Cybermon back."

"Why do you need two Darkrenamon's?": asked Tai trying to make a parallel between his thinking and J.C.'s.

"I wish to have Cybermon have a final battle with Darkrenamon, and I believe if he is able to win, he will transform into an even powerful creature because tamed digimon tend to have special effects after they are killed...just like the other one. I need Cydramon to keep a consistent power advantage over Rena."

"You're not going to make a clone of yourself?" asked Tai still giving J.C. a very puzzled look of amazement and yet fear.

"Without him I will have nothing getting in my way to ruin my plans...this time around Rena will be solo and I know Darkrenamon will end up finding out of the Phoenix eye and making it an easy target to steal from her as it was before. I must get another Phoenix eye and use it for my own purposes." He paused for a second and quickly said as if it meant nothing to him, "...but of coarse the power of it shall be distributed evenly of coarse. I personally think the digital world is best destroyed, but there is too much possibility to have all of that land to rule. My plan is fool proof, but we need one another to completely pull it off."

"You must get me my body back however before any of this can even occur." Tai said, obviously hinting to J.C. rudely

"Of coarse." J.C. mumbled while he rested his palm over his holographic chest and said something with words Tai could not understand...he kept chanting something repeatedly when Tai could feel something unreal...too strange for him to enjoy...he could feel his heart beat again and his skin was not transparent any longer...he could feel J.C. now, he could breathe again...he loved this. J.C. continued to be unfinished with his chanting however and when everything seemed to be fading away from Tai again, J.C. sent a magnificent ray of lightning from himself into Tai...which seemed to shock the life back into him...permanently.

"Now it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain." J.C. glared

"Don't worry." Tai grinned, apparently gaining his over confidence back now that he was alive again "I will."

Tai seemed to be able to transport he and J.C. into this black chamber that only he could access, a chamber which was very similar to the one J.C. had been inducted in, J.C. stared at the endless ceilings and borderless corners that almost gave him a sickening nostalgia.

"Here you will be able to do anything your mind can think of, your imagination is what paints the empty walls you see before you...all we need to do is clone who you specified and you will have the ability to give them whatever they need to get here, but what you must realize is that only you and I can see each other in this realm of seclusion and you will appear as only a voice to them, I have never used this place personally before, but I am sure it should suffice for your needs." Tai said noticing J.C. observation of his surroundings.

"It will do." he said, looking at Tai directly in the eyes, seeming to be thinking really hard when two tubes seemed to thrust themselves from beneath the ground.

Startled, Tai merely watched J.C., who seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He stared at the tubes evilly and slowly formed two figures inside of them within an olive green tinged liquid. Tai could make out the two figures as Rena and Darkrenamon, who J.C. seemed to have formed fairly fast for a beginner.

"Do you need me to assist you, I can help you return those two to the real world and bring back time as if they have been alive all along." Tai asked helpfully

"Away with you...go round up your sorry excuses for friends and tell them to do exactly what I say when I get a chance to meet them...I will have the Phoenix eye soon and they better not fight as poorly as when I fought them...same with you, I hope you aren't too rusty...otherwise you would be unsalvageable and worthless to this plan. Get to work." J.C. yelled firmly while he transported Rena and Darkrenamon back into where he planned them to be, absorbed in the plan he saw ahead of him.

Tai gave him a long look and walked away from him into what seemed to be a room only known to him. He seemed to have something planned himself, something that he didn't want J.C. to know about...he stared at the ground beneath himself and stared at it until another 2 pillars of glass formed out of the ground that seemed to be incubating something within them.

Tai carelessly mumbled to himself while the creatures within the tubes quickly developed.

If you think I believe anything about you sharing that Phoenix eye, you are wrong J.C., that Phoenix eye will be mine at all costs no matter what you think...and I will do something that I know will ruin all of the hopes you had of ever using it from previously owned intentions----my previously owned intentions, he angrily thought to himself.

He began to laugh, laugh at what an ignorant fool he was...he knew what would happen to him if he did what he planned to do...it seemed ironic...if not absolutely hilarious that he can still be so thoughtless even without those atrocious goggles around his head and especially after all of these years.

As he moved away from the front of the tubes, the beings inside of it could now be visible; it was another J.C. and an egg that looked exactly like the egg J.C. received with Cybermon in it .

Tai laughed manically at the uncanny resemblance and duplicate features that the presently corrupted J.C. once had...Tai knew what he was doing, and seemed to get a thrill from it, just as one sees a prequel to a popular movie...even though they know the overall outcome...Tai seemed to just get a thrill from just ignoring what he knew momentarily and get the same thrill of unknown at the same time. It seemed obvious what he would do with them next...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J.C. felt almost complete with himself at that point...he seemed to have done almost everything he had wanted to do so far...Rena was sent back into the real world and Darkrenamon to the shine palace...he wanted everything to work like clockwork...just as it was before...although he knew overall what would become of them in the end...without another J.C. to come between him and his plans he had no fear whatsoever. But now he wanted to do what he had been waiting for the entire time he entered this mysterious realm. He held out of palms and wished what he wanted so bad when he could feel the ground rumble a final time.

He could see what he wanted, touch it...smell it...he could sense it forming outside of his mind now. His eyes remained closed, he needed to concentrate more...or else it wouldn't work... He could hear a footstep, a swift thump from a familiar being...he could smell the scent around him now...he opened his eyes and it seemed that everything was where he needed it; it was Cybermon, after all of that time...he was back...J.C. was able to do it.

As J.C. stared at the awkward Cybermon, part of him wanted to lunge into his grasp and tell him about everything that he had felt since his departure from him...he didn't know about Rena though....he didn't even know where they were at, but it was clear that neither cared...they were together once again and J.C. could hear Cybermon coming closer towards him. It didn't seem the same though...it was as if Cybermon knew what had happened, or at least that something was not right, he could smell the sweet blood on J.C., his guilt had a distinct odor to it...J.C. had a different aura to him and Cybermon approached with much caution. This frustrated J.C., but then Cybermon spoke as if he was in a dream that seemed would never come true.

"J.C.! I am back! Can you believe that...after all of that time...we are back! Can you believe that J.C.!" Cybermon squealed optimistically as he tried to put his arm around J.C. to hug him.

J.C. jerked his head ominously and with glowing eyes, sent Cybermon maliciously in the ground with his mind. Cybermon stared at J.C. in shock, not knowing what to say to him, but J.C. seemed to know exactly what to say and how to say it "It is not J.C. anymore Cybermon." he paused with his eyes glowingly menacingly "It is Jason."


End file.
